I'm Still Dreaming
by Shibby-One
Summary: [COMPLETE] A ghost haunts Egyptian ruins, who strangely resembles Anzu. Someone Yami loved in the past is corrupted by a goddess. A duel. A lost life. A love found. (YamixOC)
1. Dreams

¤_A mysterious place shows itself to Anzu. A young woman is seen by Jonouchi in his mind. A warning. A little girl who can be heard crying in the depths of the night. And a stranger, someone who wants her brother to suffer greatly....¤_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS MANGA/ANIME GOD KNOWS I WISH I DID. ANYWAY.... NUFF SAID.

rated for: blood, violence, umm... swearing.....(Honda calls Jonouchi a bitch... probably the worst word in the fic.....)

also.... when you see three asterisks (***) after a description of ryou, it means that if you want to know why he's there, read my other fic _Never Gone. anzu's mom's name, Come, is pronounced like this: KOE-may. if i spelled it wrong please tell me._

**_I'm Still Dreaming_****__**

**_Chapter One_**

****

The screams. The yells. Flames were eating up the fields, and workers hurriedly tried to conceal them. Warriors were listening to their captain's orders, trying to find out what was going on. People were injured and dying all around.

The city was falling apart. A young man, hardly older then a boy, was laying on his side in front of the Ark of Osiris. Blood oozed from his shoulder and forehead as he lay there, already dead. Another young man probably only a few years older was standing atop a fallen pillar, looking for him.

No one was there for him. As it seems, his entire family was dead. This grand city, where he had ruled for the past three years, was still together, however. They were just adjusting to the thought that their Pharaoh had suddenly died. 

Yet, there seemed to be someone. As a young war general, the one who had been searching for his friend earlier, noticed his fallen friend down below him, he also noticed someone else.

A young maiden, probably no older then fourteen, came running out of the temple. She knelt down next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. She flipped him onto his back, and carefully, using the long, indigo shawl wrapped around her shoulders, wiped the blood that was flowing down his face. She ran a finger lightly down the pattern of his face, stopping at his chin. She bent down, and, pushing her long, deep brown hair behind her shoulder, kissed his forehead lightly.

"Oh my God," the general murmured, as he watched this girl. "How.....?" The young girl was only an apparition, a spirit. She was a shadow next to the great Pharaoh. However, she treated him as if he never did anything he had done to her. His bloody arm was outstretched beside him, and she lay down next to him, using his arm as a pillow. 

She wanted to be close to him. Even two years after her own death, she still wished to be with him. Even though she was near his body, she had never been farther from his soul.

Jono blinked, and nearly fell from his perch. He was so stunned at what he was seeing, he nearly pitched himself forward. He wiped blood away from his eye without thinking. This great war was finally over, he decided. And even though he felt a pang in his heart for his friend, he still marveled over the apparition of the young Queen who lay next to him. He smiled. 

"The fires are out, sir," someone reported to the general. Jono turned around.

"Get any of the surviving priests," he ordered.

"But sir-"

"The only priest left is Seto sir-" Jono frowned. He never liked Seto much.

"I don't care, just do it!" he snapped. He turned back, and was stunned to see that both the Pharaoh and the Queen were gone. **_§_**

**_--------_**

Anzu awoke with a start. She sat up slowly in her dark room, holding her head.

"Ow," she murmured. In her sleep, she had banged her head on her headboard.

"That hurt a lot," she said to no one. She turned to her window, and noticed the gentle snowflakes falling before the street lamp across the street.

"Oooh," she whispered, and hopped out of her bed. She walked over to the window, and pushed the frail curtain aside. The entire street, along with all the other houses on it, were covered in snow. It wasn't heavy, though; she guessed it had just started, so it looked like icing on a cake.

"I'd better get this shot for Bakura," Anzu said, running across the room. Stubbing her toe on her dresser, she opened a drawer on her desk, and pulled out a digital camera. She carefully chose a spot for her photo, she took the shot, and watched the scene light up her computer screen. She minimized it, and saved it to a file labeled "draw RB". She titled it: _3am__ in Domino._

"There," she said, contented with herself. "That oughta keep him happy." She sent the picture through email over a mile away, to his laptop at the hospital. She stood up, and jumped back onto her bed. However, now that she was fully awake, she couldn't fall asleep.

"Dammit," she murmured, leaning against her headboard. She opened her eyes, and stared out the window.

Every year, around this time, she felt really strangely. Like she missed someone greatly, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Also, when she was much younger, this was the time of year she first started liking Muto Yugi. She'd had this strange, uncanny attraction to him that she couldn't explain. And this strong feeling only lasted a little while. After a couple of days, it went away. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something important.... No, special had happened, but she wasn't quite sure what....

She put her hand over her heart, and closed her eyes. Her heart seemed to beat much faster right now then normally. And there was a growing feeling inside her heart, one that, at first, she couldn't quite place. It was also deep in her soul, in a part that just hides in a corner, waiting to be found. Then, Anzu realized what it was. She missed someone greatly. So greatly, though, that it hurt. Also, she felt a pang of homesickness, even though this city was the only home she'd really ever had.

"Why do I feel this," she said, not really asking the question but stating it, as if it had no definite answer that she wanted to hear. She was starting to feel drowsy again, and started drifting off. She was nearly asleep, when something flashed in the back of her mind; it was a large, large room, a huge room, built with aging bricks. This room was so huge, that it was large enough to probably fit the entire city into it. This room was oddly familiar to her....

_Oh!_ She thought suddenly. _I know where this is!_ Since her conscious mind had this sudden thought, she was wakened quite abruptly - again. Sighing angrily, she punched her comforter.

"Why does that always _happen?_" she said out loud. No answer came to her. She struggled to remember where she had seen that room before...

"Oh!" she cried. "That's Yugi's soul room!" She clapped her hands together happily. "Now, what was that about that strange door....?" **_§_**

**_-------------------------_**

"So, you saw his soul room?" Muto Yugi asked the next day.

"Yes! I'm so sure of it hurts!" she exclaimed. She moved her dance bag to her left shoulder, and zipped her jacket all the way up. Last night's snowfall left all of Domino - and Tokyo, where she was currently, covered in a light mist. Anzu's dance studio was in Tokyo, and Yugi happened to be at his mother's apartment that day, so they met up to walk back to Domino.

"I hope the train is on time today," Anzu said, checking her watch. "I don't feel like standing out here in the cold in a _skirt_, mind you. It's freezing!"

"That's what you get in January," Yugi said, looking up at the sky. "Every four or so years it seems to snow early into January. It's strange, but..... Oh well. I don't get the weather here, anyway...." He kicked at a snowdrift absentmindedly. He walked along silently, wondering why Anzu had dreamed about _mou__ hitori no boku's soul room. His overnight bag was in his hand, and he was so into his thoughts, that he dropped it. _

Anzu stopped.

"Yugi....?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Yugi looked down to see his bag at his feet.

"My mom was right," he said, laughing as he bent down to pick it up. "I _am losing it." The boy had spent the weekend at his mother's apartment. (Pre-Seniors got Saturdays and Sundays off instead of just Sundays.) He had missed school today, though._

Anzu wasn't sure what to tell him about the door she saw.

_It would just alarm him,_ she decided. _But still..._

"Ummm.... Yugi?" Anzu said warily. Yugi was fighting with the shoulder strap of his bag.

"Hmmm?"

"There's something I didn't tell you about Yugi's room...." Yugi, slightly alarmed and slightly surprised, looked up.

"What didn't you tell me, Anzu?"

"Well, I saw a strange pattern on one of the doors... It had this ancient-looking flower painted on it...."

"Really?" Yugi said, surprised. He shrugged. "I dunno what to say, Anzu. I truthfully don't remember seeing this room."

"Please," Anzu said, "Just ask Yugi about it. Would you, please?"

"I'll do it. I'll ask _mou__ hitori no boku if he knows about this door." (a.n. in my fics the Pharaoh is still hanging around. This fic is about why.)_

"Thank you so much Yugi!" Anzu said, relieved. She saw the train station ahead. "We'd better hurry up!" **_§_**

**_-------------------------_**

yes that is it. My wonderful first chappie. Please review!


	2. Blood trickles

Remember the triple asterisk (***) read Never Gone if confused.

**__**

**__**

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Two_**

****

_"JONOUCHI!"_

_"LOOK OUT!"_ The sounds of cars hitting one another, all stopping short. A large, barreling truck, brought to a stop by a police officer. A young boy lay bleeding, possibly dying as a large wound in his chest bled all over the snowy street, staining the snow blood red. Two friends, frozen with fear. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, an ambulance came roaring down the opposite road, stopping right next to a bumped up car. 

Feeling came back to Honda Hiroto's legs, as he took one step, then ran as fast as he could to the center of the street.

"Oh my God! JONOUCHI-KUN!" Otogi Ryuji finally reacted as well, running after Honda. The two ran up to an officer whom they recognized as Anzu's step-father.

"Rei!" Honda cried, standing right in front of him.

"What happened?"

"Will Jonouchi-kun be alright?"

"Why isn't anyone _arresting that fool?"_

"Is there anyway to make sure he lives?" Mazaki Rei was bombarded with questions from the pair.

"Calm down, calm down, you two," he said. "The driver has been apprehended. As for your friend...." He just turned to the center of the street, where Jonouchi Katsuya was carefully being loaded onto a stretcher. They could only see his feet as he was pushed into the ambulance, and it roared away. **_§_**

**_------------------------------_**

"Does Bakura-kun want to know?" Otogi asked.

"Maybe," Honda said, his hands in his pockets. The two were waiting anxiously for news on Jonouchi. They had tried to contact Yugi and Anzu, but they were nowhere to be found.

"This sucks big time," Honda said finally, as if he were deciding something. Otogi shrugged. "I mean, this is so stupid. Why did he go running into the street like that, anyway?"

"He wanted to tell Yugi about his dream," Otogi said, kicking at a linoleum floor tile. "He said it was very, very urgent..."

"Yeah, well..." Honda said, looking at a certificate on the wall, "It's not that urgent. He doesn't have to be so abrupt about it.... He almost died, the bitch..." The two meandered down the hall to Bakura-kun's room. They stopped in the doorway, and peered inside. 

Bakura was asleep on his side, his burned hand up by his face, his hair askew over his shoulders. His breaths were large, shuddering ones, as if he had been crying. His eyes were red, and the large, white bandage around his chest was slowly being stained red. He truly looked awful, and the fact that he was bone white didn't help.***

Honda stood before him, Otogi at his side, and gently shook his shoulder.

"Bakura-kun..... Bakura..."

"Bakura..... hey, Bakura Ryou, come on, open up....." Bakura moaned a little, and his eyes peeked open. He moved his arm out of his face, and turned slightly, so he could see his visitors.

"Oh....." he murmered. "Hi.... Uhhh....." he turned onto his back, his strength still mostly gone. Honda and Otogi knew he was still weak from the fire.

"Okay, Bakura, we just wanted to tell you that Jonouchi is here, in the hospital," Honda informed him, crouching down to his level.

"He was stupidly hit by a truck," Otogi added. Bakura gave a weak smile.

"Sounds like something Jonouchi would do," he said hoarsely. Honda laughed.

"Yeah, well.... Sometimes Jonouchi is a little crazy...."

"Hell yes." Bakura took a deep breath, his eyes closing momentarily. Honda and Otogi stood back up again, knowing how tired the boy was. Otogi switched out his lamp, and the two were quietly making their way out of the room, when Bakura said,

"Sorry about...."

"Shush up, dude," Honda said, turning back to him. "You just get some sleep, okay?" Bakura nodded, then rolled over as Honda shut the door quickly and quietly.

"He really doesn't have good luck, does he?" Otogi asked.

"Nope. Not really...."

"I hope he gets better soon," Otogi said, turning a corner. He stopped dead suddenly, scaring Honda as he walked into him.

"Hey! What the hell are you-"

"L-look!" Otogi whispered, pointing. A young girl, probably no older then Jonouchi Shizuka, was standing at the window for Jonouchi's room. (His room had an outside window so people could see him, but no one was allowed inside because he was sick.) She was dressed like royalty, wearing a long, light purple skirt and short tank, along with a gold-rimmed belt and a long, woolen, indigo shawl. She had bangles and other jewelry. To tell the truth.... She looked like _Egyptian royalty. She was looking into the window with a look of sadness and pity._

"Whoa....." Honda whispered. "What happened to Anzu?"

"I don't think that's Anzu...." Otogi stated. "That girl looks younger. Plus her hair is much longer, and it's a different color."

"You're right. Her hair is darker, and her eyes are different...." The girl suddenly noticed the two standing at the end of the hall. She turned slightly, just enough for them two see both her eyes. They were mesmerizing. They were a rich red color, almost the color of moist earth. They were very large and they shone like little balls of fire. She turned all the way to face them, her hand still on the window.

That was when they saw the blood.

Blood was slowly streaming down her arm, over her finger tips. It was also coming down the left side of her face, the part that he been out of their view. Otogi and Honda were frozen, still taken by the girl's eyes. She removed her hand from the window, and tightened the indigo shawl around her shoulders. She was so pale..... the crimson blood running down her body made her look paler, if that was possible. She was a ghostly white.

"Uhhh.... E-e-excuse me," Honda started, taking a step forward. "Ummm..... Oh!" The girl opened her mouth and reached out her arm, a look of distress on her face. Her eyes lit up suddenly, and a look of happiness crossed her face. Almost like she was _happy to see them. _

Then, as suddenly as she moved, her image rippled slightly, her mouth moving but with no audio, and she disappeared into thin air.

"Oh my God," Otogi murmured. "What was that?"

"That.... Was insane," Honda said, breathing hard. He took a tiny step forward, then made a mad dash to the window, Otogi following him.

A crimson handprint was on the window....**_§_**

**_------------------------------_**

chapter TWO!!! woOT! Anywayz….. oh BTW if yall confused this is about yami's wife and his sister and…. Well….. yeah the issues he had in the past!

Shibby-One


	3. Visiting an old aquaintence

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Three_**

****

Jonouchi lay, half conscious, in his bed, a blanket pulled up to his chest. His breathing was raspy, yet steady, which meant he should wake soon from his unconscious-like state. He moved the tiniest bit, and continued to sleep. Mazaki Come checked the readings on a machine, then made to leave. She stopped for a second as she felt a slight chill.

"Hmmm?" She said, turning, her clipboard resting against her breasts. She raised an eyebrow, then ran over to the far windows. 

Securing them, she frowned, wondering where the chill was coming from.

"Whatever," she said, leaving the room. "I wonder if Anzu has found out yet..." she closed the door, leaving it open the tiniest bit, then went off down the hall, handing the clipboard to someone else. 

Jonouchi turned onto his back, his eyes still closed. A freezing wind came tearing through the room, waking Jonouchi abruptly. He moaned, and looked over to his left, where the cool feeling had come from. His eyes widened in surprise and fear. 

A young girl was standing next to him, fixing his blanket. Jonouchi took a sharp breath. The girl stopped, and looked up.

"Oh!" she gasped. Her voice was high pitched, yet somewhat melodic, as if her singing voice would be incredible. She positioned the indigo shawl draped over her shoulders, and turned to Jonouchi. She leaned over him, her arms on either side of his body. She placed a finger on his lips. She was wearing a long, plaited skirt that rached her sandaled feet. A top like a tankini was wrapped around her chest, a golden necklace lying on her collar bone. It seemed to be attached to the top of the tankini. Dark, thick blood was the only color her pale complextion shone. It was running down the left part of her face and down her left arm. An arm band was around her right arm, and a strange tattoo was on her stomach; it looked like the symbol of Ra. She smiled kindly down at him.

"Jono," she said, brushing hair out of his face. Jonouchi blinked, surprised. He had never been called 'Jono' before. The girl placed two fingers on his forehead. His eyes became unfocused, and his body went rigid. In a fleeting flashback, he saw the young woman, the paleness gone from her face and her skin, (minus the blood) looking very healthy and happy, her cheeks bright pink, flower petals caught in her hair. A soft wind was blowing and a large coutryard was displayed. Pulling that ever-annoying indigo shawl tighter around her shoulders, she closed her eyes. She said softly "I love him, that's why.... _Jonoaeyeh_." She turned completely to face him, and someone in the background caught his eye until he noticed the headpiece she was wearing.

It went low, right over her forehead, all the way down to the bridge of her nose. It was gold, and very thick, and, carved right in the center, was the Eye symbol that decorated all the Sennen Items. _It was the same piece that Mou hitori no Yugi wore in the past._ _The one that marked his leadership and his ties to the Royal Family._

And then he noticed the person running in the background, wearing the same headpiece.

It was mou hitori no Yugi.**_§_****__**

**_------------------------------_**

"It's probably _the most __famous legend ever!" Anzu shouted, right into Honda's ear. Honda rubbed the side of his head, frowning._

"You don't have to yell, you know," he said, wincing. Anzu glared back at him.

"Well, you don't have to be so naive," she muttered. She looked at the book in her arms. She shivered as a cool breeze blew by. Her bare legs were frozen. (They hadn't gotten uniforms for the winter yet.) Her skirt only reached mid way down her thighs, and was made of a very light material. Her winter skirt was thick and heavy, and reached her knees. And she had leggings she was supposed to wear. But she had grown over the past year, and she needed a new one. The two were standing in the lobby of an office building. Honda shrugged.

"Why are we here again?"

"We are here to see Isis, smart one," Anzu snapped back. She made a quarter turn to slightly face Honda, and turned the book to him. "Listen, Honda, this ghost has been seen in Japan. She was seen _right here in Domino._ That _must_ mean _something!"_

"I still dont get why we're here for something we could look up online," Honda said, crossing his arms. "And why'd you hafta bring_ me?" he added. "Why didn't you bring Yugi or someone?"_

"Because you and I are the only ones _currently in the city_," Anzu started, stressing the last part of her sentence when Honda opened his mouth "who have nothing to do with Yugi's past. And, if I'm right, this girl is from Yugi's time. Or around that time, at least." She gazed at her book, then opened it to a bookmarked page.

"Look at this, Honda. It's the ghost of a girl who has been roaming around Egyptian cities for years. Yet, she suddenly shows up in this city-- There has to be _some connection!" Honda bit his lip._

"How do we know--" he started, when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Miss Mazaki Anzu? Mr. Honda Hiroto?" the receptionist started, "You may now take the elevator to the eleventh floor. Isis Ishtar is waiting for you."

"Thank you," Anzu said, snapping her book closed. The two gratefully climbed into the elevator, out of the freezing, out-door waiting area.

"Who ever designed this office should be fired," Honda muttered, warming himself up. He rubbed his arms until they passed the ninth floor, when he took off his jacket. Anzu's legs were beginning to warm up when they reached the eleventh floor.

Stepping into the hallway was like being transported into some sort of strange ancient culture world. Relics, paintings, statues, and the like from what looked like hundreds of ancient cultures decorated the place. On many of the office doors, the name of the person (or persons) was stated, then the country they specialized in. Anzu took off her jacket as well, for it was very warm up here. And very busy. People were chattering in a large room with many computers, comparing notes and other things, running down the hallways, and opening and closing doors to private offices. Nearly everyone seemed to be ina  rush, and nearly all the office doors were open.

"So..." Honda started, looking around. "Where are we gonna find Isis on this hectic floor?" Anzu looked out across the way, to where she could see the lobby behind a large, long glass wall. She stared at the rest of the floor as they ran around, carrying things and talking. The large computer room seemed to be where they all met, since it was in the center.

"She's around somewhere...." Anzu said, when someone came up behind her. He tapped her shoulder.

"AAIIEE!" Anzu cried, turning quickly. Before her was a tall man, with long blonde hair in a ponytail. He took a step back, surprised, then regained his footing again.

"I'm sorry, miss," he started. "I didn't mean to startle you." Anzu was shaking, but she smiled. _Where the hell have I seen this guy before?_ kept on crossing her mind. He looked young, maybe a little older then Isis, and his face looked very kind and gentle. He was a little taller then Honda, who was just short of six feet. 

"I heard you talking about Isis," he said. 

"Yeah, know where she is?" Honda asked. He felt at ease with this man, like he almost _knew his nature. The creepy feeling of dejavu took over his mind, as if he was in this situation before._

"Yeah, I work with her," he said, smiling. "I think she's expecting someone. Come on, follow me." The man led them throug the large maze of people, pausing every so often to exchange a word with someone, then continue. They finally reached an open door that had the words _Egyptian Society printed on the door. The man knocked on the door. Anzu peered inside, and gasped. It was probably the largest office out of all the ones they have seen. The entire back wall looked as if made of glass. Honda's eyes went wide. A desk was situated in front of this wall. Another desk was through a door into another room, slightly smalled. The name printed on the nameplate on the front of the desk said: _Kishimoto___ Mahaado. Something clicked in the back of Anzu's mind...._

"Isis?" the man said, startling Anzu out of her thoughts. Isis Ishtar came from aback corner, folders in one arm. They seemed to be spewing papers. Her hair was pulled back, but right now it was falling out of its holder, a pen was in her mouth, and her jacket was half on.

"Uhhh...." the man started, then laughed. Isis smiled, then managed to toss the pen with her teeth so it landed on her desk. She shut s drawed of the filing cobinet shut with her bare foot, and set down the folders. She took her hair down, and it fell in front of her face. She lifted her head, brushing the hair back behind her ears. She put her jacket on the back of her chair, leaned on the side of the desk. She was wearing a tanktop that was a creamy-whiteish color, and it was decorated with hieroglyphs around the neck. She had a long skirt the same color with gran and gold frills haging off the bottom. She was breathing heavily.

"Isis, was Coronowe right?" the man asked. "Did you really run down the hall just because you were looking for that folder? In that outfit? That's amazing," he added as Isis nodded. 

"I have visitors," the man said, gesturing to Anzu and Honda.

"Oh, yeah," she said, smiling brightly. She sat on the edge of her desk, and motioned for them to come in. The office was a mess, and everything else decorating the place really didn't help at all. The man went through the doorway into the other office as the phone rang, and picked it up.

"Well," Isis started, "hello." She sighed, pushing her hair back. 

"Hi, Isis-san," Anzu started. "Umm, I was wondering...."

"First," Honda interrupted, "Who's that?" he pointed to the man, who was currently writing something very fast on a piece of paper. He looked excited.

"Him? That's Maho," Isis said, shaking her head. "He's a total scatter brain, but he's very talented in literature and languages. He can interrpet dreams as well, and he knows many different languages." She nodded towards the door. It finally hit Anzu and Honda why he sounded so strange; he was speaking in French.

"I was wondering why he was not making any sense at all," Honda said, smiling a little. "Is he your partner?"

"Yup," Isis said. "Good ol' Maho."

"Well," Anzu said, "I was wondering if you knew the legend of 'The Indigo Girl'." Isis seemed startled. 

" 'The Indigo Girl'?" she said. "Well, of course. What kind of person who works with ancient cultures _doesn't?"_

"I don't!" Maho yelled from the other room, hanging up the phone.

"Shut up, Mahaado," Isis called back. "You're not important."

"Hey!" Maho yelled playfully, throwing a wad of paper at Isis. It bounced off her shoulder.

"Why don't you go _do something?" she called into the room. Maho stood up, a folder in his hand. _

"Maybe I will!" he said, walking over to a door. He opened it, walked through it, then shut it again. A muffled sound came from inside as he dashed out again.

Isis had burst into giggles, along with Anzu. Honda just smiled.

"You see, Isis Ishtar," Maho started, closing the door behind him as he entered Isis's office, "That was a display of trickery. Why do they put a closet where a door should be?" He ran out of the room, shrugged, then took off into another direction

All three were laughing hysterically now.

**_------------------------------_**

A young woman was speaking to someone, trying to get directions to someplace.

"Why can't you just tell me, dammit!" she sputtered, scaring the person she was talking to.

"I-it's confidential, I--"

"Oh, just shut up," the woman said, and rolled her eyes. She looked at what was ahead of her, and smiled. The dark piece of string that was hidden under her jacket that was around her neck began to vibrate. She pulled a small card out from under her jacket. It could only be the size of a Duel Monster card, and it was shaking. Very fast a jerk-like, as if it were having convulsions. The card was made of solid gold, and was completely blank on both sides. The woman stared at it intently, as if waiting for something to happen. Her long, dark braid moved in the wind, billowing up and around. It was so long, it could probably be used as a whip. Her spiky bangs fluttered on her forehead, and she pushed them away without thinking. Her stark blue eyes looked very cold, and very somber, as if she hadn't known happiness for a long, long time. 

The woman stared hard at it, narrowing her eyes. If she didn't look so angry, she could have been someone who could bring you great comfort. And she freakishly looked a little like _mou__ hitori no Yugi. _

Suddenly, she gasped, a sly smile spreadin across her face. Blood seemed to spurt out of the edge of the card, and it flowed down onto the smooth, shiny surface. It flowed into an odd position, curving and connecting, fading away where the picture meant to have open space.

It had formed an eye shape. The blood started glowing, brighter and brighter, and flashed very quickly and suddenly, blinding the woman. She yelled out in pain, rubbing her eyes feverishly. She opened them slowly, little blinding dots appearing before her.

"Damn," she murmered, wiping her eyes some more. She looked down at the card, and forgot about the flash. The eye shape was now etched into the gold, and looked as if it had been etched there for a long while. 

"Perfect," the woman muttered, holding it up. Grey clouds covered the sky. She smiled, and put it back around her neck. Her jacket, which looked more like a cloak then anything, swished noisly as she turned. The park was darkening, and a chilled breeze blew by. The woman shivered. Suddenly, light, white flakes of snow started to fall. The snowfall from the other day had pretty much melted, and this snow was just as light. She held out her hand, and pulled off her black, leather glove. Her long fingers caught the snow, and she made a sound almost like a giggle as it melted on her finger tips. 

"Snow," she said, then laughed a little. "Of course. The countries in the north have frozen water in the winter that falls from the sky. Japan is one of those countries." She watched it fall around her. It almost sparkled as it fell around her. It kept getting caught in her hair. 

"Now I know why Brother would want to stay here," she said, twirling around. Her long, black dress flared out underneath her cloak, giving her a witch-like impression. She slipped her hand back into the glove. The young Egyptian woman brushed the snow off her face. The snow that melted slid down her copper-colored skin, making it shine. The woman stood there, looking at the frozen lake. 

"Brother..." she whispered. "I am coming for you...." The lovely nature she just had had faded. Her ideas came back into her mind, the idea of getting her brother out of this country and back where he belonged. With her. Her jealousy and hatred for Sennaniakah grew strong again. And she set out, her Sennen Item swaying, and the care-free, loving girl was gone.

Anzu, Honda and Isis had ceased laughter by now. Anzu was now holding the book again, and, in her mind, was wondering why Maho had been flirting with their friend. She held the book out to Isis. Isis pushed the book back to Anzu.

"So, you came to find out about the Indigo Girl, huh?" Isis said. 

"Yes," Anzu answered. Isis smiled.

"About time."

"Huh?"

"Remember when I mentioned how you, dear Anzu, had much to learn about your past?"

"On the Battle Ship? Kinda…"

"Well…. You are about to learn about a young woman who changed one certain Pharaoh's life… Forever."

"How does she really mean anything to me?"

"Because…. You, my dear….. You are her reincarnation."

The book dropped to the floor.

Well…… I feel so unloved! *sobs* nah juss kidding. Im basically juss putting this up now for my own amusement. I dunno. I like the way the chapters look and everything. Well, if youre confused, lemme write the rest of it, and HOPEFULLY you will become unconfused. I read a book like this once. I didn't get ANY of it until like chap ten but it was really interesting so I kept going. (anyone who cares it was those strange MYST books: The book of T'iana and the book of Atrus. READ THEM SOMETIME!) nway

Dun dun DUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!! Evil cliffhangers! It would have gone on, except I haven't written that far yet…. Moving on…. Yesh ANZU has something to do with the Pharaoh! If you haven't already figured it out….

Shibby-One


	4. The Pharaoh's love is The Indigo Girl

ooo, i feel so luuuuuuuved! anywayz review time!

**_Yugiohchix2008: _**yay! You like my fic! Glad you do. You are a very hyper person, Jess. Here's chapter 4!

**_libra071988: _**glad you like it! are you an anzu fan, perhaps? seems like it! i read your fic, the one entitled _Hell on Earth? very interesting! i have some info on teanna's past.... if you wanna know it should show up in the story!_

**_Embient_****_:_ dun dun DUN! well, a lot of my stories are mysterious like that. you know, you don't really seem to get what's going on until a while later in the book... hey, i read Stephen King! His books are pretty mysterious.... dot dot dot..... im in the middle of _Pet Sematary_ right now....**

**_angelus_2040: _**thanks so much! I'm glad you think it's done so well! yea my little bro(he's ten) had read it and he had to read it a couple of times before he actually got it. influence of my friends and fave authors, I guess. my friends all are very avid readers so they're always like "write something more _interesting!" and my fave authors are pretty complicated writers themselves..._

**_seguha_****_:_ yea, i know. its hard to write fics, especially when it's all laid out in your mind, and then, suddenly, when you put it on paper, it changes a lot. wierd how that works.....**

**_AkaVertigo_****_:_ yes, it is, isn't it.....**

also... 'Asenath' is a real Egyptian name. she was the daughter of a Pharaoh, uhhh... Amenhotep III? i think it was. ANYWAY, it's said that Yami's father, Ankumanukanon, was based after Amenhotep III, and so Yami would be Thutmosis IIIV, Amenhotep's _son_... I can't remember anymore (whether he was the fourth or the third or what....) Just that he lived is all I know. Also, i think the son of Thutmosis IIIV is Ahkenaten... lemme think... who then married Nefertiti, and got lotsa people mad, and then Tutankamun ruled..... Wait now I'm confused....

ANYWAY just look up the eighteenth dynasty of Pharaohs online or something. It was around 3,000 years ago, so it really doesnt matter. all i know is Yami's father is based after Amenhotep the SOMETHING.... and that his grandson was Ahkenaten.... yeah anyway...

ASENATH is pronouced like this: OH-sen-nahth

on with da fic!**__**

**__**

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Four_****__**

****

"I have seen that room, yes," Yami said, placing his hand against the icy window.

"Really?" Yugi said, sitting in a desk chair, a notebook and a pen in hand. "I never saw it."

"That's because it's a secret door," Yami explained. "It's buried deep within my heart, something that's covered by time and age."

"What could be in there?" Yugi wondered.

"Something that has to do with Anzu," Yami muttered.

"Do you think so?" Yugi asked, leaning forward. "Because, if it's old, and if it's been there the whole time, then do you think... Do you think that Anzu has something to do with your past?"

"I know she does," Yami said, turning to Yugi. (He had been previously looking out the window.) 

"How does she relate....?"

"I don't know," Yami said, "But I do know it has something to do with my life before I was Pharaoh."

"Really?" Yugi asked again. "Well, _mou_ hitori no boku_, maybe you should investigate the room then."_

"Hmmm... Maybe I shall," Yami said, pulling his legs into a cross-legged position. "You know, Aibou, maybe it's best if you don't say any of this to anyone else besides Anzu... Maybe not even her. "

"Why?" Yugi asked, slightly surprised. He was sure that Yami would want to include Jonouchi in this.

"Because..." he trailed off, looking down. "Oh, I don't know. Whenever I see that flower on that door, I think about..."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'll tell you later," he said, his face going slightly red.

"What's going on around here?" Yugi cried out suddenly. "First, Anzu has a strange dream about your soul room. Then, Jonouchi is hit by a truck crossing the road to come to my house because of a girl that he saw in his dreams. Then, Honda and Otogi won't stop ranting about some crazy ghost they saw. Now you're saying that you know about this door yet you won't tell me anything?" Yami, who had not expected this sudden outburst, looked quite taken aback.

"I.... I...." he stammered, then calmed down. He smiled.

"Well?" Yugi demanded. Suddenly, a yell came from downstairs.

"Mutou Yugi, if I hear you stomp your feet _one more time_-" Stomping on the stairs, and then the door flung open. Yami disapeared instantly, to the safe shrouds of the Sennen Puzzle. Mutou Rachel, a very self-stammered woman, was standing angrily in the doorway, hands on her hips, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Uhh..." Yugi started, when his mother shook her head.

"You better be doing homework up here," she warned, "and all that stomping around better be for something, otherwise you are in a world of trouble, mister." Yugi had sat down by now, swinging his legs. He didn't even notice the sharp pains in his toes as they skimmed the rug.

"Y-yes...." Yugi muttered, his notebook on his lap. Rachel sighed. She turned around as if she were going to leave, when she suddenly turned back.

"Oh, yes, and, umm....." Rachel looked down at her son. Her eyes seemed sad. "Uhh, Otousan... He wanted me to give this to you." Rachel tossed a ratty, old notebook onto Yugi's bed. Yugi looked at it, a look of confusion on his face.

"What is it?"

"It... belonged to your father...." Rachel said, her expression softening. She stared at the notebook, almost losing track of herself. She stood there, in the doorway, her body turned as if she were about to leave, her hand on the frame of the doorway. She had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was thinking hard about something.

"Uhhh.... Mum?" Yugi said, standing up. He started towards her as she didn't respond. He lightly touched her arm. Rachel blinked, her head receding, and looked at her son, as if she just realized he was there.

"Oh! Yugi, I...." she trailed off. 

"I know, Mum." Yugi, who was reaching the height of his mother, placed his hand on her shoulder. She put her own cool hand on top of it. She was looking at a photo on the table in the hallway, an old photo, one that she managed to save for all this time. Yugi could feel the wedding band on her ring finger, a slim, gold band, with a single pattern of roses etched into it. They stayed this way for about a minute, when the phone rang and broke the stillness of the apartment. Rachel moved away quickly, leaving her son's hand suspended in the air. He pulled it back and watched his mother run into the downstairs office, picking up the phone. She almost never used the upstairs phone; it was a different line.

Yugi was about to retreat into his room when he stopped, his eyes locked on the same picture. He walked over to it, picking it up, and holding it gently in his hands.

The picture was faded; the oak frame had tiny, minute grains of sand falling out of it from the time when his father carted it around with him everywhere. The beautiful varnish finish that had once made the wood shine had long since chipped and faded; the back was broken, so it leaned against the phone cradle for support. However, the picture was still so beautiful, and so priceless. There was none other like it in the entire apartment above the Kame Game Shop.

Yugi was holding it gingerly in his hands, as if he was afraid of breaking it, when Yami appeared in the doorway, watching his hikari's back as he stared long and hard at something in his hands.

"Aibou....?" he asked hesitently, as if afraid he was going to scare the boy. Yugi didn't respond. Yami moved over to where the teen stood, and peered over his shoulder. Yugi now was tracing the outline of a young man in the old photo, one who's kind face and cheery eyes were similar to Yugi's.

"Who's that?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled a little. 

"My father." 

"He seems like a proud man."

"He was. He brought this picture, in this very frame, actually, around with him for three years while he was still traveling." Yugi sighed. "It was one of the...." Yugi took a deep, shuddering breath, "It was one of the only things that they brought back from his l-last trip." The sound of tears was lingering in Yugi's voice.

"The one he died on?"

"Yes." Yugi looked down at the pretty picture again. In the picture was his father, wearing what looked like regular clothes, except for the beautiful flower arangment pinned to his shirt. Next to him was Mutou Rachel, wearing a long, yellow sundress, flowers in her hair, a bouquet in her hand. The picture was taken in a sunny setting, with many trees with blossoming flowers and petals falling all over the place. It could have been Domino Center in spring. Yami sighed.

"He promised he would always be there," Yugi said softly. He put his hand over his mother's right arm. Yami couldn't figure out why.

"But that was a long time ago," Yugi said, nearly throwing the picture down onto the table. He ran into his room and slammed the door, leaving the transparent Pharaoh to be standing in the hallway. Yami gently picked up the photo, and gasped slightly. 

The glass pane in the front of the frame had a crack in it. Yami frowned. As he propped it back up, he thought about the feelings that Yugi just had. He could sense them. He had sensed anger in him, seeing it nearly radiate off his body. However, he also sensed.... Hatred? Had he sensed Hatred?

Yami knew Yugi always thought of his father with admiration and pride, but just then, he felt anger in him, mixed with hatred. He knew that, in his anger, Yugi accidentaly broke something, something he would later regret. Yami couldn't figure out why he was so angry at him. It wasn't his fault for dying, was it? Yami smiled at the photo, knowing it had been his parents wedding day. Then, he noticed what was on Rachel's right arm.

A tiny little figure, a baby, maybe only a few months old, was curled up in her arm. He was awake, his eyes very bright, has arms reaching up around his mother's neck, his father's arm supporting his back. Yami sighed. 

That little baby was Yugi. He stood back, and looked at all the other photo's that lined the table. Most of them were Yugi's friends and family. One of Anzu, however, caught Yami's eye.

In the photo, Anzu was dressed in one of her dancing outfits. She had cherry blossoms in her hair, tied in with pink ribbons. Her hair had sparkles in it. She looked very happy, her cheeks slightly pink. She was wearing a white dress with no sleezes, and tall, white gloves that had a little wave pattern, and what looked like blue silk. At her waist the dress poofed out a little, more, smaller cherry blosssom petals and ribbons and sparkles decorating the rest of the skirt. Her wrists had pink ribbons tied around them in little bows, and Anzu was carrying a bouquet in her arms. She wasn't looking at the camera; she was gazing down at her bouquet, her eyes gentle and sweet. They reflected the sun, glowing sort of gold. A breeze was picking up her hair and her skirt, so her short, light brown hair flared out, along with the long, white skirt. She looked like a goddess; Ma'at, Yami thought, the Goddess of Beauty.

"Wow...." Yami's heart skipped a beat. An indigo shawl was draped over her shoulders lazily, as if she had grabbed it after her recital to keep herself warm, even though he could tell this recital was outdoors during the summer.

The way she stood... The loving look in her eyes.... Yami had to shake his head vigerously to snap himself out of it. He knew, though; he knew he had seen someone just like Anzu, with that loving gaze, the long hair, the golden eyes, especially that familiar indigo shawl.... He suddenly could remember this person, way back in his mind, leaning against him, her arms slowly reaching up around his neck, burring her face into his chest.... Gently kissing his lips, slowly and sweetly....

Again, he shook his head, this time holding it.

"Whoa," he said out loud. "Snap out of it." He went back to Yugi's room, and peared inside. Yugi was sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep. His face was tear-streaked; Yami wasn't the only one who had resurfaced emotions.

**_---------------------------------------_**

"W-what do you mean, I'm her _reincarnation?" Anzu stammered. Isis nodded._

"Yeah, unless I'm wrong and the spell didn't work-"

"What?" Honda asked. "What spell? What are you _talking_ about?" Isis sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I would have thought you would have _gotten it by now," she said, irritated. _

"Sorry," Anzu said, "but I'm very confused here."

"Duh," Isis started, "the spell. The reincarnation spell that a priestess cast on the Pharaoh and his court. I thought you would have realized this by now."

"Pharaoh.... and his court?" Honda asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, Honda," Isis said. "The Pharaoh and the six priests who owned Sennen Items. They were reincarnated by a young priestess who was trying to save her brother." Then she added, "and some others." However, Honda and Anzu were still on 'save her brother'.

"Who was trying to save who?" Anzu asked.

"I thought you came here for the story of the Indigo Girl!" a voice said from the doorway. Maho had returned. "I thought you would be gone by now."

"Not yet, Maho," Isis said. "These two know some people who are part of the Reprimend."

"Ah," said Maho clapping his hands once. "That's why they're still here." He stopped suddenly, staring at Anzu. "Wait, isn't she....?"

"Queen Sennaniakah? Yes," Isis said, hands on her hips. Anzu spun around to face Maho.

"How do you know.... about whoever..... and... huh?" Maho shrugged. 

"Hey, we're part of the spell too, right?" Maho said to Isis, taking a bite of a sandwhich.

"Yes, Maho," Isis answered, rolling her eyes.

"I thought so," Maho said. "I knew I thought so..." He sat down on a filing cabinet.

"What are you still doing in here?" Isis asked, hands on her hips again.

"This is gonna be interesting," Maho said. "If me discovering I was a part of this whole mess was interesting, this should be doubly interesting." Then he added as an afterthought, "Arya is coming later on, Isis. She needs to interview some of the peope for a project. She was hoping she could use you as a subject."

"Oh, joy," Isis said. "Not Arya. Anything but her."

"Don't get started on my sister now, Isis," Maho said, waving the sandwhich at her. "You like her, you know it...." Isis rolled her eyes.

"Isis," Anzu started, "Who is Queen.... Senna...... uhhhh...."

"Sennaniakah," Maho said, but since his mouth was full, it sounded like "Senn-ee-nah-kuh".

"Yeah." Isis took a deep breath, and said

"Well, the Pharaoh's wife, of course. Why else would she be the Queen?" This took Anzu and Honda by surprise.

"Wait a second, back up," Honda said. "The Pharaoh's _wife?_ He has a wife?"

"Are we talking about the same person?"

"Yes, unless there is another ancient Pharaoh you know personally."

"So this is mou hitori no Yugi(another Yugi) we're talking about, right?" Honda asked.

"_Yes_," Isis said, exasperated. 

"He.... has a wife."

"Yup."

"Since when?"

"Since he was fourteen."

"FOURTEEN?!"

"What do you expect? This is ancient Egypt! You were lucky if you lived to 30!"

"Oh yeah…." Maho was about to say something, when the phone in his office rang. He rolled his eyes and ran over to it.

"Hello?" he said, sighed, then continued in French again. "Bonjour, Jon.... Oui, oui je l'ai.... Attente ! Non, je ne sais pas... Huh ?(*)" he stared at the phone, as a voice yelled through the receiver. 

"Uhh, Maho….?" Isis asked. Maho took a deep breath, then put the receiver back onto his ear.

"Uhhhh.... Bonjour ? Qui êtes-vous ?(**)" he said, then sighed. "Bon, Jon, c'est vous. Ce qui s'est produit ?.... La ligne a été coupée ? Comment ?... Un intrus ?... Oui, je dirai Isis....(***)" He covered the phone and yelled, "Hey! Isis! We have another hacker!"

"Oh, God," Isis sighed. She turned and went back to her desk.

"Umm, Isis?" Anzu asked warily.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell us about this Queen girl?"

"You mean the Indigo Girl, or…"

"The Indigo Girl," Honda said quickly. Isis sighed.

"The Indigo Girl is believed to be an Egyptian queen who died over three thousand years ago, around the year 1400 B.C. They say that sometimes, during the winter in Egypt, a young maiden dressed either in colorful clothes or in queen attire will be seen around Egyptian cities. It's said that she's trying to find her husband, a Pharaoh, whom she loved greatly. She is also trying to find her son, who was taken from them shortly after his birth."

"Yugi had a _son, too?"_

"Be quiet! Anyway, this ghost… She disappeared about a year ago. No one has seen her for over a year. However, recently, people think they've seen her here in Japan, which is why you probably heard of her, Anzu."

"Why is she here?" Anzu asked.

"Does it have to do with Yugi?" Honda wondered. Isis nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that the Indigo Girl and Queen Sennaniakah lived and died around the same time, meaning they were most likely the same person. " Anzu nodded. Isis sighed.

"Which leads me to believe that you are her reincarnation." Anzu just realized what she was saying.

"So… My incarnation… Was married to the Pharaoh?"

"Yup." Maho came back into the room.

"Hey!" he said, continuing with his sandwhich, "why don't you tell them about Priestess Asenath?"

"Who?" Both Anzu and Honda asked together.

"A young woman who, for some reason, hated the Queen," Isis said, sighing. "No one knows why. She cursed the poor girl, making her unable to have children for the rest of her life."

"But didn't she…." Anzu started, confused. "Wait. Didn't she have a child?"

"Yes, she did," Isis said. "Zvallah. A son."

"Well…. I am so confused right now!" Anzu said, throwing her arms into the air.

"Have you seen the Indigo Girl?" Maho asked.

"No," Anzu said, just as Honda said "Yes." The two looked at each other, surprised.

"You have?"

"Does she look like Anzu?"

"Yes."

"Then I have." Everyone in the room stared at him. Honda shrugged, his face one of confusion. "I thought she was you." Isis leaned forward, shock showing in her deep brown eyes.

"Did she speak to you?"

"No..." Honda said, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't expect her to..." He took a breath. Anzu shuffled her feet nervously.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Hmm?" Isis said, turning to her. "Why?"

"I'm scared... Of that priestess..."

"Who, Asenath?" Maho said, brushing her off. "She's been dead for nearly three thousand years!"

"Yes, but I don't know. She just...." Anzu said, trailing off. "She just.... What if she was able to curse me because I'm her reincarnation and she hates me, too?"

"I seriously doubt that," Maho said, peeling a banana. "Asenath was only _jealous_ of Teanna. She didn't _really_ hate her."

"But I thought she cursed her!" Anzu protested.

"She did, but Teanna's own power was able to break the curse," Maho shot back.

"Or at least crack it," Isis said to Maho. "Remember, Zvallah's birth took a hefty toll on her body and soul."

"Yeah. And, that kid could only have been four pounds, five at the most," Maho agreed, his mouth full of banana. The four stood in the room for awhile, while Anzu processed all this new information in her mind. She was definently scared, alright. Actually, 'scared' was an understatement. She was terrified. She had just learned, in less then an hour, that she was the reincarnation of a young Queen who haunted Egypt for three thousand years. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind....

"Could she be here because..... She's looking for Yugi?" She said timidly.

"What?" Isis said, taken aback.

"Yeah," Anzu said, gaining confidence. "You said she was trying to find her son and her husband, right?"

"Well..."

"If she _is_ the Queen, then mou hitori no Yugi must be her husband," Anzu said. "So maybe she's just here for that reason." Isis considered this. She tapped her foor placidly on her desk. 

"Maybe...." Honda, however, was still back on Asenath.

"Wait, Isis... If what you said... goes together... Then... Asenath is Yugi's sister?" Isis turned to him, as if she had just noticed he was there.

"Yes, I believe so," Isis said, frowning a little. Maho was just watching Anzu's reactions, a small smile plastered on his face. 

"So.... Why would she be jealous of Teanna....?"

"Is 'Teanna' short for 'Sennaniakah' by any chance?" Honda asked suddenly.

"Yes," Isis said, then went back to Anzu. "Well, no one really knows why a Princess would be jealous of a servant girl...."

"What now?" Anzu said, sounding tired and exasperated. 

"Think about it. Before Yugi's father died, _Yugi_ was a _Prince. Naturally, his _sister_ would be a Prince_-ess_, and Teanna was a servant girl of a noble."_

"Asenath was jealous of a servant girl?" Anzu said, her jaw dropping. "That's hard to believe."

 Honda looked at the wall clock, and nearly jumped.

"Oh, God, we better go, Anzu," he said. "I was due back at home fifteen minutes ago. Oh, nee-sa is gonna kill me...."

"Wait..." Anzu said, then turned to Maho and Isis. "Is there anything else you can tell me about all this?"

"Nothing more is known," Maho said, swinging his legs. He was still sitting on that filing cabinet, and he was leaning back on his palms.

"Oh.... Okay...."

"Think about it, Anzu," Isis said. "I know this is a lot for you....." Anzu nodded, holding her head.

"Well, good bye, Isis-san," Honda said, waving. Anzu just left.

As the two walked away from the work building, Honda sighed contentedly.

"Well, it sure was good to see him again," he said to Anzu. Anzu, however, was completely lost. "But, he's nothing like he was before.... Probably some glitch that Asenath bitch did....."

"What are you talking about?" Anzu asked. Honda turned to her, surprised.

"Didn't you see him? Maho?" Anzu nodded. Honda put his hands behind his head. "Maho is the reincarnation of the Phraraoh's most trusted priest, Priest Mahaado. Owner of the Sennen Ring." He smiled. "Otherwise known as the Black Magician."

**_---------------------------------------_**

"Oh, onichan, you are such a silly person!" Shizuka said, holding her brother's hand. Jonouchi smiled.

"You know me, a total klutz," he said. He smiled down at his sister. "Shizuka, it's getting dark out. You should get going."

"Yeah, I should," Shizuka said, frowning. She had spent the last three hours with her brother in the hospital. He still had a slight concussion, so he wasn't going to be released for awhile. Shizuka sadly got her things together, and, still clad in her uniform, walked away, her long hair swaying behind her.

Jonouchi leaned back, and sighed. He was tired from all the craziness that day. Honda and Otogi came running in that morning, yelling about some girl; Yugi had come in just an hour ago, looking worn and tired; Bakura had come in to keep him company all day while everyone was at school, and he had to hide from the nurses; and, to top it all off, he couldn't get this strange dream out of his head.

A girl had spoke to him, resurfarced an ancient memory deep within his soul. She had said one word -- which was enough to scare Jonouchi. Especially since it was the same girl he had seen before.

"I wonder who she could be...." Jonouchi wondered out loud, looking out his window. Soft, white flakes began to fall, gently gliding all the way down the window. Jonouchi smiled. Winter in Japan was always beautiful. He was just drifting off, when a sudden chill swept through the room. His body froze; not with being cold, or even with fear; he just.... Couldn't move. He was lying under his covers, but his chest was bare except for a bandage, and he wasn't all the way underneath his blanket.

More cool wind; then, the door opened slowly, and a young woman walked into the room. She brought the cool air in the room too, freezing Jonouchi's entire body. He, however, felt as if she froze his heart as well, for even though she was beautiful, she had this aura around her that made Jonouchi shiver. 

"Ah, it's been so long...." she said in a melodical voice. She turned to the bed, and smiled, seeing Jonouchi.

"Well, it's good to see you, too, Jono," she said, placing her hands on her hips. Jonouchi tried to open his mouth, but he couldn't. He was still unmoving. The woman shook her head.

"I figured that you would be able to break my spell," she said. "Your power was always strong... At least against this spell." With that, she waved her hand in a flop-like motion, and pink sparkle-like embers floated upwards to her hand off of Jonouchi's body. He was able to move again. Grabbing his school jacket from the back of a chair, he threw it onto his body, and stared at the intruder.

"Who.... Who are you?" he asked slowly. "And why do you keep calling me 'Jono'?" Asenath laughed. She knew that Jono joked often; but Jonouchi had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well, what _is your name then?" she asked in a playful tone._

"Why should I tell you?" Jonouchi shot back, now starting to get pissed. _This bitch is REALLY getting annoying!_ he thought to himself. Asenath stared down at him with a hard, cold stare. Jonouchi shrank back into his pillow. _If looks could kill...._

Asenath lightened up look, and smiled. Jonouchi sighed, relieved. Asenath crossed her arms over her chest, staring down at Jonouchi. He raised an eyebrow. Asenath smiled again.

"I see that you're just how you were before," she said kindly. "Although, you seem to have lost your intellectual mind.... Ah, well, not _all_ spells work correctly.... Especially mine....." She thought for a second, then frowned. "Of course, though, that bitch's spells worked every time, especially the one she put on my brother." Jonouchi was listening to her now.

"I can call security, you know," he said.

"Yes, of course you can," Asenath said, waving her hand absentmindedly. "Even though you are security, Jono, you can call them all you like." She pulled the black, leather jacket she was wearing tighter around herself. "It's so cold up here. I don't know why you would want to live here in this life.... But that's you." Then, with a wave of cold air, she was gone. Jonouchi was left in his confused thoughts. Who was that woman? he wondered. What was she talking about? It almost seemed as if she had him confused with someone else.

"Wait...." Jonouchi said suddenly. "Jono..... Oh my God!" _That's what that girl called me in my dream!_

"And... " he said softly. "I think... I think I know.... who he is....."

**_---------------------------------------_**

hey! jonouchi knows who it is! YAY JOU!!!!!

(*)Hello, Jon.... Yes, yes I have it.... Make an attempt! No, I don't know... Huh?

(**)Uhhhh.... Hello? Who are you?

(***)Good, Jon, it's you. What happened?.... Was the line cut? How?... An intruder?... Yes, I'll tell Isis….

anyway.... PLEASE REVIEW!

Shibby-One


	5. Sudden Realization

chap 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway...

Reviewz:

**_Jeshone_****_: _wow was that opinionated! Well, since you asked, Asenath and Jono had an interesting relationship in the past…. Jono had some kind of infatuation with Asenath because she was so beautiful, so he agreed to spy on her brother for her… Kinda evil considering the Pharaoh and Jono were friends and all....**

**_Seguha_****_:_ aww, thanks!^_^**

**_a/n_**: 'Arya', Maho's little sister, is in this chappie. Her name is pronounced like this: _AH-ree-yah_

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Five_**

****

Anzu turned on the light in the bathroom and stared at herself. She studied her face, her body shape, her hair, everything about her. She put a hand on her cheek, and titled her head a little to the side.

_Is there really someone out there in the past, _she thought, _who looks and acts just like me?_

_Not _acts_ like me, _another voice countered in her mind. _Isis said that the spell that woman cast wasn't complete or correct or something, so we only _look_ the same, and probably act a little similarly..._ She rested her hand on the sink.

"Okay," she told herself. "I'm good. I'm really good."

"Yes you are," came a voice from her side. Her sister Tameo was standing in the doorway, wearing her nightdress. Anzu was still wearing her uniform. Tameo, who was turning sixteen in two weeks, frowned slightly as she studied her elder step-sister.

"What do you want, Tameo?" Anzu asked, irritated. She hated having a step-sister so close to her in age. Tameo leaned against the doorframe, her arms folded in front of her.

"What are you doing in here, Anzu?" she asked, slightly confused. Anzu sighed.

"It's nothing, really," Anzu said slowly. "I'm just... Thinking about something I learned today."

"Ah." Tameo nodded slowly. "Well, Come just finished folding that friggin laundry. It was being wicked stupid. Your nightdress wouldn't fold."

"Okay." Tameo watched her, then walked away. Anzu stared at her reflection until it was blurry. She was crying.

"Oh, what's happening to me?" she moaned. "Why is it that I learn something like this, and fall apart?" She leaned against the sink, her head down, tears splashing onto the sink top. She wiped her eyes. Her heart felt as if it would pound out of her chest. "Is that why I fell in love with mou hitori no Yugi? Because I loved him in the past? And he loved me?" She stared at herself, and no answer came to her. She left the bathroom and flopped down onto her bed. She pulled a notebook out of her bookshelf, and opened it to a clean page. She grabbed a pen, and began to write down everything she just learned. She wrote it all down, until her page looked like this.

Reincarnated Queen

Priestess(?)

Ghost

Servant girl

Married a Pharaoh (Yugi?)

Asenath - hated/jealous of her

Sennaniakah (Teanna)

Cursed her/cant have children

had a child (Zvallah?)

died

searching for her lost husband

could Yugi be him?

Anzu nodded slowly at her list. She had to have her thoughts all organized. She smiled slightly, proud of her list. Then, she dropped the notebook onto the floor. She lay down, her head resting on her pillow. Soon she was asleep, her hair askew in different directions, still wearing her school uniform, her boots dirtying the end of the blanket.**_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Jonouchi was trudging down the road, shuffling through the snow. He was on his way to school, a place where he wasn't keen on going. His father was already pissed at him for racking up the hospital bills, but Jonouchi was sure he was semi-grateful for the recovery he made in such a short time. Jonouchi kicked at a rock.

"This sucks," he muttered. He didn't really feel like going to school today. It didn't seem as if his friends were there anyway. He didn't see any of them.

Jonouchi wondered about that woman who had showed up a few days ago in the hospital. _Who was she?_ Jonouchi wondered. _And why did she think of him as a friend?_ Jonouchi kicked at a rock. Anzu seemed really tense yesterday when she came to visit him. She seemed jumpy, and was constantly looking over her shoulder. After Jonouchi told her about this mysterious woman who called him 'Jono', Anzu nearly bolted. She told him to go to her apartment after school the next day, and to bring Yugi if you could find him. Then, as she was leaving, she ran into him.

"I wonder what she was going on about…" Jonouchi said to himself. "Well, maybe-" his thoughts were broken when a yell came across the yard to Jonouchi's ears.

"JONOUCHI!" He looked up and around to see who the yell came from. The front yard of Domino High didn't seem to have anyone calling to him. Except…

"Arya," Jonouchi said, smiling slightly. The bouncy, sixteen-year-old new girl came tearing across the yard towards him. Jonouchi was nearly run over by her. She had long, slightly curly blonde hair, a cheery face, and big, blue eyes. She was holding her bag on one hand, a book in another, and the blue ribbon always fastened into her hair by her older brother was falling out. She stopped running, panting, and bent over slightly to catch her breath.

"Well," Jonouchi said, looking at her. "What a run that was." Arya nodded in agreement. She stood up. Jonouchi, in his mind, nearly cracked up; he would _never get used to this reincarnation/incarnation thing. He kept feeling like he was looking at Mana or the Black Magician Girl in a school uniform. And with nearly frost-bitten cheeks._

"Oh, God it's so c-cold out here!" Arya said, shivering. She rubbed her gloved hands on her arms. Jonouchi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it is pretty cold outside today," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Arya and Jonouchi had met on the subway the day before, and had become fast friends. Jonouchi liked how much Arya looked like Mana, but didn't act like she did. 

Arya was clumsy, forgetful, loud, and a complete spaz. But she made a good friend, she was trustworthy and truthful. If there was something she felt wasn't right, she came out and said so. She didn't hide anything about herself.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon!" Arya said, smiling up at him. Jonouchi shrugged.

"I haven't seen any of my friends at all, though," Jonouchi said thoughtfully. Arya's expression changed from one of happiness to one of hurt.

"I thought _I was a friend," she said softly._

"Oh, Arya, you are," Jonouchi said quickly. "I meant my _other friends. You know, the ones I was gonna introduce to you?" Arya looked up, smiling._

"Gotcha!" she shouted, scaring the wits out of Jonouchi. "I did that to test you." Jonouchi was breathing quickly, trying to still his beating heart.

"Oh," he stammered. "Okay, whatever." Arya grinned, showing her teeth. Suddenly, she spun around, staring across the yard. Her expression changed. She soon showed no expression at all. Her arms hung limply at her sides, and her eyes seemed to lose all life they had just had. Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, curious at what was taking place.

"Uhh...." he started, when suddenly Arya snapped back. She blinked, a confused look on her face, then looked at her watch.

"OHMYGOD!" she shrieked. "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" She took off at a mad dash across the yard, bumping into three people, and nearly tripping along the way. Jonouchi looked over to where she had been staring. He didn't see anyone.

"Huh," he said out loud. "That was sure wierd."**_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_****__**

Honda stared out the window. He didn't usually do this; usually he was saying or doing something in the middle of class. But today, his thoughts were on the events a few days before. He had wondered about those events for the longest time. He stared absently at a barren tree, not actually seeing it.

He sighed. He had sorted everything out in his mind. He now knew that a girl named Teanna had married the Pharaoh, and even bore him a son. Teanna's reincarnation is Anzu, and the Pharaoh's reincarnation is Yugi. Honda closed his eyes.

_Seems as if Jonouchi and I are the only ones here who don't have anything to do with this whole thing,_ Honda thought. He tapped his finger on the desk. He suddenly remembered Isis saying something about a war general who reminded her of Jonouchi. _Great,_ Honda thought. _I'm the only one._ He closed his eyes. __

Did he really want to be a part of this? He remembered how much trouble that had gotten Yugi into, but still..... Was he always doomed to be the odd man out? He wanted something to do with Yugi's past, he decided._ Anything._ Maybe there was something...

"Honda?" the teacher quipped suddenly, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You're unusually quiet. Something the matter?" Honda grinned half-heartedly.

_If only you knew,_ he thought sullenly.**_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Anzu folded her hands in her lap. _When are they gonna get here? she thought. They weren't usually late for these type of things. She scratched her neck, wondering about how she was going to present this to everyone._

_What if they panic?_ she thought suddenly. _What if they think what I did... And they start freaking out? Or, she thought, her fear increasing, _What if they don't believe me at all?__

"Anzu!" Come called from the other room. "Your friends are here!" Anzu just nodded, even though her mother couldn't see her do this.

"Anzu?" Yugi's voice traveled into the room. He poked his head in, and walked in, smiling. He sat down on the couch opposite her.

"Hi," he said, waving. Anzu just nodded. Honda and Jonouchi came through the doorway, aguing loudly. Bakura followed them inside, and closed the door.

"Shut up!" Bakura hissed to Jonouchi as they sat down. Honda and Jonouchi shut their mouths. They have had past experience with Anzu and her temper.

"Okay," Anzu started, somewhat nervous. She took a breath. "This is so strange. It's almost like I'm teaching you something...." She smiled at the thought. Then her mind drifted back to her news. "Well, I guess I'll start with the Indigo Girl...." 

Anzu told the story of how she and Honda had traveled to Isis's office in Tokyo to speak to Isis about Anzu's hunch about this 'ghost', and the discovery she had made. Her friends all listened intently, Honda occasionally adding something.

When she was finished, her friends all had different reactions. Bakura was stunned, Jonouchi had a strange and slightly scared look on his face, Honda was shaking his head, and Yugi was speechless. Anzu had stuttered and stammered through the entire thing. She wasn't very good at this.

"Wow," Jonouchi said. "That's..... Wow."

"And that's all true?" Bakura asked, leaning forwards. Anzu nodded, staring at her hands.

"A-according to Isis." Yugi seemed to regain his voice, and stood up. He walked over to Anzu, and crouched in front of her. He looked up at her face. She was still staring at her hands. Yugi moved his face so it was an inch from Anzu's. He used his finger, and lifted her chin gently. Anzu had a terrified look on her face. She was so scared....

"Anzu," he whispered. "Are you scared of Asenath?" Anzu sniffled, then nodded slowly. Honda rolled his eyes.

"I _told_ you guys she was scared of her!" Honda said, throwing his arms in the air. "Of course, no one listens to me..." Anzu stared at Yugi. Yugi stood up. Anzu had never noticed how much his appearance had changed in the last year. He backed up a little.

"Why?" he asked. "If Isis said she's been dead for all this time..." Anzu shrugged. Her lower lip was quivering. 

"I d-don't know," she stammered, a hint of tears quivering on her voice. "I.... I just h-h-hate this wh-whole thing!" She suddenly burst into tears. Her head on her hands, she sobbed right into her hands. Yugi sat down beside her, and put his hand on her shoulder. 

_Don't touch me, _she wanted to yell, but she couldn't. Besides, he was only trying to help....

"Why?" he asked again. "Why do you hate this?"

"It's because of the ghost," Honda explained. Anzu was now using Yugi's shoulder to cry on. He put his arm around her shoulders, and held her gently. "She thinks that this girl is some kind of sign, since it was because Jonouchi saw her in his dreams he was hit. She thinks that Asenath may somehow come after her, even though she's been dead for three thousand years."

Bakura turned from Honda to Anzu. She had calmed down, but she was still sobbing slightly. She was nearly hiccupping now. Yugi was rubbing her back. 

"Anzu," he said in his gentle way, "Is that true? Are you really afraid of her?" Anzu nodded. Bakura stood up.

"Anzu...." he started, then shook his head, deciding against it. "I have to go." He left the room without a reply from her.

"I will never understand him," Jonouchi said. "I mean, he's one of my best friends, but still..." Honda nodded in agreement. Anzu was sitting up now, wiping her face. She looked at her other two friends. She closed her eyes.

"No, no, I have to say it," Bakura said suddenly, re-entering the room. Everyone looked up. Bakura held his bag in front of him, and looked around at everyone, and sighed.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," he started, "but.... If this girl somehow manages to get a hold of Yugi - the Pharaoh Yugi - then won't both of them pass on to the Afterlife?" It seemed that no one had thought about that. They were too into what Anzu had been saying, and no one had realized the consequences of it.

"Is that true?" Jonouchi asked. Bakura nodded.

"At least, I think it is. Isis said herself that when he finally remembers everything, then he'll leave." Bakura looked at the floor. 

"I think you're right," Yugi said slowly. "I mean, _mou__ hitori no boku has been very strange lately, what with the appearance of another door in his soul room...."_

"Really?" Bakura asked. "A new door?"

"Yes, but this one has a flower on it," Yugi said. He gulped.

"The sign of the Queen," Anzu said suddenly. She looked up at Bakura, then at Yugi. "Her sign.... In my book it said that this girl's sign was a flower that grew in Egypt hundreds of years ago...." She used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"Do you think that Yugi knows anything about her? Or maybe this Asenath person?" Honda asked. He turned to Anzu. "We never even _thought about asking him!" Anzu nodded in agreement. "It was his sister... If you were correct...."_

"Of course I was correct," Honda said, smiling smugly. "How could it not work out?" Somehow, this brought giggles out of Anzu. At least she was cheering up.... Anzu's heart pounded slightly at the thought of speaking with Yugi. She closed her eyes, and put her hand on her heart, in hopes no one would notice her sudden interest in the idea.

"I'll see if I can get anything out of him," Yugi said, picking up his bag. The others followed Yugi's example, and Anzu walked them down to the door. When they were outside in the cool night air, they walked down the path to the sidewalk. Anzu always loved to walk down this long, winding path with her friends; it curved and twisted almost like a maze, then it opened up into Domino Center, a bright, cheery place where people could come and hang out. She looked at all the barren trees. _In the summer,_ she thought to herself, _all of these trees will have flowers._ Clouds began to cover the waning moon. 

"Bye, Anzu," Jonouchi said, waving. "Don't get so stressed about this whole thing. I'm not," he lied, smiling cheerily. Bakura and Honda said goodbye, and began to walk with Jonouchi. Yugi was just kind of staring. He's had this look many times before; he was communicating with Yami. He suddenly turned sharply, and made his way to Anzu. He was now level with her; he had grown quickly. 

"This is from _mou__ hitori no boku," he said. Jonouchi, Bakura and Honda stopped walking to see what happened. Yugi walked up to Anzu, so he was right in front of her. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek lightly. The Eye on the Sennen Puzzle glowed brightly for a second, then faded.  After kissing her cheek, he stepped back to reveal he was no longer Yugi; he had transformed into Yami. He stepped down one step onto the stones that made up the ground in Domino Center. Hands in his pockets, he smiled._

"Don't worry," he said softly, to Anzu's red face. Her hand flew up to her cheek where he kissed her. Jonouchi, Honda and Bakura had started walking, however not restraining themselves from walking slowly and glancing over their shoulders. Snow began to fall softly. Yami bowed, surprising and embarrassing her even more, and then he left. She saw the Puzzle glow again, and watched as Yugi ran to catch up to the others. 

Anzu stood watching them, biting her lower lip. She was unaware of the cold or anyone else in the area; when Yami had kissed her, her heart had nearly stopped. This had never happened before; new emotions had become apparent inside Anzu. She knew she liked him before, but this was different; this wasn't her own emotion any longer. The soul of Teanna, the girl she was reincarnated from, loved that man. She loved him with all her heart. Anzu stared after them until they were no longer visible.

She knew, though. She knew that when he kissed her, he wasn't seeing Mazaki Anzu; he was in fact seeing someone he hadn't seen in a long time...

_I'm being stupid,_ she decided. _Asenath__ has been dead for all this time; __Isis__ said that an entire city had witnessed her death. Anzu rubbed her right arm, and turned to go back inside._

She walked up the winding path, and stopped before the reached the door. She was in the darkness; the lights from Domino Center didn't reach her apartment door. She was about to turn, when a crunching noise made her freeze. Two hands slid onto her waist. They secured around her waist tightly, nearly choking her. The arms suddenly left her waist and clamped around her throat. She didn't have time to scream - it came much too quickly.

This person..... They were choking her! They squeezed tighter. 

"Let...... Let me g-go..." she managed to mumble, but it was worthless. She tried to kick her attacker, but she missed them. Her sudden out-burst made her slip; this mysterious person kicked her legs out from under her. Her neck bent back and her body fell forward. 

She was unconscious before she hit the ground.**_§_****__**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

well, that was... last minute lemme tell ya. I just kinda added that at random! yeah... i was kinda at a loss, and then, i thought, "why not end a little romance with a kidnapping?" oh yeah whos a good writer! anyway...

Shibby-One


	6. Mixed feelings of the past

YAY!!!! NEW CHAPPIE!

Reviews ::::

**_Black Misstress_**: oh, thanks so much! *hugs Black Misstress* glad you like it so much!

Oh yeah I updated really kinda fast so if anyone else reviews and I don't note them sry!

**(*)also, before you read: **there is an asterisk next to the words _Prayers to the Dead. This is also known as the _Poem of the Dead. _It's the hieroglyph inscription that Priest Seto wrote in tribute to the Pharaoh, who was dead when he wrote it. It's in the basement of the Domino Museum. Basically, it's that tablet with the pictures of the Pharaoh and Seto dueling. All the hieroglyphs is the Poem/Prayer Seto wrote for the Pharaoh. As Isis put it, _"...a poem to a friend, from a friend..." _Asenath will recite it next chappie!_

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Six_**

****

Yugi lay on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his pillow. He closed his eyes, then opened them again.

It was no use. He couldn't fall asleep. He was too busy thinking about how jealous he was of Yami. Yami got to kiss Anzu. Yugi was about to, but Yami took over at the last second. Secretly, he had believed _he_ would be the one to kiss her, but Yami decided to give it to her himself. Yugi had always wanted to kiss Anzu, but had been too nervous. He thought that he would have an excuse this time... Yugi closed his eyes once more, and buried his face into his pillow. He turned onto his back. On his other side. Onto his stomach once more.

"Oh, I give up," he sighed, and sat up slowly. Holding his head, he looked around his dark bedroom. He noticed Yami standing at the far wall, looking up through the skylight.

"_Mou_ hitori no boku?_" he asked, staring at him. Yami turned, and then smiled slightly._

"Aibou," he said, "what's wrong?"

"I can't fall asleep," Yugi said.

"Why?"

"Thinking about what we learned today," he lied. He hated lying to Yami, but he couldn't tell him the real reason for his discomfort.

"Oh. What did you learn today?"

"You don't know?"

"All I know is it upset Anzu." Yugi sighed. He looked at Yami, and looked right into his eyes.

"Umm, _mou__ hitorni no boku?"_

"Hmmm?" Yugi gulped, and was about to ask his question, when Yami jumped suddenly.

"What the-"

"_Mou__ hitori no boku?" Yugi said, leaning forwards. "What's wrong?"_

"N-nothing, nothing at all, Aibou," Yami said, leaning back against the wall.

"Oh, okay." Yugi leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna be so _tired _tomorrow..." Yami rolled his eyes. He walked over, and placed his two fingers on Yugi's forehead.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, and Yugi did so. Yami pressed gently on his forehead. The Eye symbol appeared on his head. Yami removed his fingers; the Eye lingered for a moment, then vanished. He studied Yugi for a moment, making sure it worked. Yugi's hands unclenched; Yami could almost see his muscle relaxing. Yugi's eyes, which were originally sqinched shut, relaxed as well. He turned his head a little. His breathing was deep and rhythmic, and very calm.

"There," Yami said. He was about to retreat to the Puzzle, when he noticed something. An old, tattered notebook was thrown on Yugi's desk. Yami walked over to it and picked it up. He began to flick through it, thinking it belonged to Yugi. He froze. This notebook wasn't one for writing; it was a drawing pad. Inside were sketches of different people and objects. It looked like they were from an archaeological dig. Yami saw things he couldn't believe.

Drawings of tablets whizzed by him. All seven Sennen Items. Buildings, walls, streets, paintings, carvings, all Egyptian, blew by. He stopped on a drawing of a wall. Drawn in fading ink was a story written in hieroglyphs, and in the center was the same flower that was on his soul room door. Yami gasped. He looked at the bottom of the page to see who drew it, but there was no name. 

He flipped to the last page of the notebook. It was a bunch of written notes someone had taken. They basically had dates and important events. One being _'Yugi's Birthday - June 4'_ Yami flipped this page over, and nearly dropped the notebook.

On the back of that page was a drawing. A young Egyptian girl was walking along, holding the hand of a young Egyptian boy. The little boy couldn't have been any older then three; the girl, nine. She was smiling down at him, her black hair falling over her shoulders. She had some sort of bag hanging from her shoulder. She seemed to be leading the little boy along. He was kind of short, but was skinny, and had a rock in his hand. Both were dressed as Egyptian royalty. 

Yami noticed a name down in the corner. He gasped, his eyes growing wider.

The boy was himself. The girl was his sister, Asenath, who died when she was nine (he believed). And the one who drew this picture, and all the others, was a man named Mutou Jonah.**_§_****__**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Jonouchi sat down, leaning against the wall. He could see out the window at the dark night. Snow flew by; it was blowing pretty hard out there. He could see the lights of Domino, and, far, far away, the tiny dot of light that was Tokyo. 

Grabbing a can of soda, he popped the top, and drank some of it. The room was a mess; newspapers and other papers were stacked in rough piles on the floor, liquor bottles lining almost the entire room. Random pieces of debris littered the floor. 

Jonouchi kicked his shoes off. His father was out, God knew where. He thought about that woman, Asenath. He had been wondering if, maybe, _she_ was the woman who kept arriving at random to him.

_But, if she is, what does she want with me?_ he asked himself, setting down the can. _Why does she keep returning to me?_

"This is so fuckin' stupid," he said out loud, crossing his arms in front of him. He stared at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. A thought crept into his mind.

"If she hates Teanna... Why was she jealous of her?" he asked no one. His apartment door opened suddenly. Jonouchi, thinking it was his father, just sighed loudly.

"Where have you been?" he yelled, but no answer came. The clack of boots came from the kitchen. Jonouchi, confused, turned around, and gasped.

Asenath was in the kitchen, looking around. The door slammed behind her with no known force to push it closed. Jonouchi started to stand up.

"You!" he hissed. "What do you want?" Asenath saw him, and smiled. She was wearing a thick leather jacket, long black pants, and tall, leather boots. She walked into the other room, and slid down the wall beside Jonouchi. She pushed his shoulders gently, pushing him to the floor again. She took her jacket off to reveal a tight-fitting black tank-top. She crossed her arms in front of her like Jonouchi was doing and gave him a half-smile.

"Are you....?" Jonouchi asked, his mouth hanging slightly open. Asenath nodded. Jonouchi blinked. "How...?" Asenath laughed, sliding her hand down her leg. She slipped her fingers into her boot, which reached her knee, and pulled out a dagger. Jonouchi's eyes went wide.

"I have my ways," she said, twirling the silver blade around in front of her face. It twinkled in the lamp light. Etched onto it was an ankh.

"What do you want?" Jonouchi asked. Asenath moved closer to him. 

"Your friend," she said. "The girl. What's her name?"

"A-Anzu?" Jonouchi stammered. Asenath nodded.

"Yes, her. Is she alright?" she whispered, her face inches from Jonouchi's. Jonouchi shrugged.

"I-" she cut him off with her kiss. Jonouchi was taken aback, but then he didn't mind that much. He definitely didn't expect it. However, his mind told him to forget about whatever she just said, and just enjoy the fact that someone so beautiful took an interest in him. Jonouchi slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Asenath broke away from him, but she was hovering right in front of his face. She waited....

Jonouchi, in a sudden sweeping motion, had pulled her towards him again. Asenath giggled as she kissed him again, her arms wrapped around his back. Her plan... It had worked. Jonouchi broke away and hugged her close to him. Even though Jonouchi was there, his notions of love towards Asenath were not his own. _Jono's old feelings flamed through him; __Jono had longed for this woman...._

Somewhere, in the back of Jonouchi's mind, a voice said, _You__ shouldn't do this.... She's trying to distract you! Or hide something from you! She has a dagger!_

Jonouchi, in his mind, kicked the little voice. _Go to hell.**§**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Anzu was lying motionless on the floor of a dark room. Her neck had a large, red mark going all the way around. Luckily, her neck didn't break. Asenath didn't do a very good job in trying to draw out the soul of Teanna, who rested inside Anzu's soul room. She knew that if someone was on the edge of death, if they were a reincarnated soul, the original soul would come forth to help.

Anzu, however, had kicked the dagger that was inside Asenath's boot. It dug into her leg, so she had to let go. Asenath took the unconscious girl and took her to her Tokyo apartment. She managed to get the information she wanted to find Jonouchi, and set out to his apartment. She thought maybe she could bring out Jono's old feelings for her.

Anzu's breathing was pretty steady by now. She was more asleep then unconscious. She turned onto her back. A strong lamp was right there, in her face. Anzu cried out and woke instantly. She blinked, then shielded her eyes from the light. 

"Ohhh...." she moaned, and struggled to push herself up. She held her pounding head and waited for her eyes to get used to the light. She stared in surprise and horror at her surroundings. Three huge picture windows made up one far wall, overlooking the illuminated city of Tokyo. Two bookshelves lined another wall, books shoved into every little crevice. A small glass coffee table stood next to a recliner, and a beanbag chair was thrown in the middle of the room. The carpet was plush and soft, and Anzu lay down on her side. Stacks of books and various objects littered the floor. A small television was sitting on a little stand, a small table with a lamp on it next to it. Tall lights almost like floodlights illuminated the circular room. She sat up and looked out the huge windows. She was very high up; she was looking down on most of the buildings.

"Oh my God..." she muttered. She stood, wobbling a little. She grabbed a bookshelf for support. On the table next to the recliner was a series of drawing pads and notebooks. An old-looking book was open on the table, a pencil placed in the binding. Anzu walked over to it and picked it up. 

Whatever her captor had been reading, it was something on Egyptian mythology. Anzu felt strangely calm, as if she were in a dream. She sat down on the floor and pulled the top drawing pad into her lap. She began to look through it slowly, a look of surprise on her face.

"These are incredible," she murmured, staring at each one intently. They were of various places in Tokyo; shops, the park, the Prep School. As she got nearer to the back of the pad, however, she began to see things that resided in Domino. Her school, the Game Shop, Domino Center, Downtown, alleyways, warehouses, Touyashiya Pier... She shook her head vigorously. She had _been in all these places before..._

"Of course I have," she said out loud, still calm. "I _live_ in Domino." But something about the significance of them seemed to click in her mind. Something about them she just couldn't put her finger on.... She turned a page, and gasped, dropping the notebook.

The next page was a drawing of... well, _herself. Her and her friends. She leaned forwards, a little spooked. She gasped again as she realized when it was._

It was her and her friends as they were walking home together one day. Yugi and Jonouchi were  talking animatedly, and she and Honda were arguing about something. Jonouchi had a bandage on his cheek; he was motioning towards the Puzzle.

"Oh my God," she said, the calm in her voice leaving. "This was.... So long ago..." It was just over a year, but it seemed so _long_ since their lives had been so..... _normal__. She remembered walking with them and having not a care in the world; at the beginning of their freshman year. That's when this was drawn. Right after Yugi had solved the Sennen Puzzle. Nothing had happened.... yet. Anzu noticed a date in the corner. Yup, she was right. It _was_ that day. _

Anzu flipped back through the notebook, panic rising in her as she realized what these places were. _These are places where things that had to do with the Sennen Items happened, she thought. She remembered all these places from Battle City, and also when they traveled to the Pharaoh's memory world.... As she looked at the pictures, something didn't seem right...._

She screamed. These drawings were dated _before Yugi had solved the Puzzle! How could anyone have known what the significance of these places would be __before? She moved away, realizing who her captor was. Crawling into a corner, she hugged her knees, tears falling from her eyes. Asenath had placed some kind of spell on her so she wouldn't panic if she woke. Somehow she broke it._

"Yugi..." she said in a frightened, strangled whisper. "Please help....." Anzu's eyes darted around the room, and then she saw what was on the table beside the TV; a long, newly-sharpened dagger was laid casually on the table. Anzu couldn't scream this time.

She was in Asenath's apartment. And the knife meant.... Asenath wanted to kill her.**_§_****__**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Yugi ran as fast as he could go. The day was unusually warm for winter; instead of snow, a steady rain was falling. He splashed through puddles and dodged walking people as he ran through Downtown. 

_Oh, dear God,_ he thought, _please let them know where she is now._ When Yugi had received the news that morning.... 

It had been on the news. Mazaki Anzu was missing. She never came back inside after seeing her friends off the night before. Yugi had tried to keep his tears from coming, but, as he ran, they streamed down his face. His crying was making it hard for him to breathe.

He turned onto another street, and ran even faster. This street wasn't as crowded as the other was; barely anyone was there.

Water sprayed at his sides. There were more puddles, that's for sure. 

"Come on, come on," he urged himself. "Anzu may need me...." His tears became stronger and faster. He could barely breathe or see, what with the tears and the rain and the running, but he kept on going. His body, however, couldn't keep going. 

He tripped. He went flying head-first into a puddle. Yugi lay there, motionless. His breath came in short, hurried gasps; he was unconscious, and in danger of breathing water. Yami could sense the danger, and left the Puzzle. He knelt down by Yugi's side.

"Aibou! AIBOU!" he cried, shaking the poor boy. Yugi didn't answer. Yami flipped him over, and onto his back. Yugi lay still, his breaths very small. Yami, however, didn't think he was breathing at all; he bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying.

"Aibou...." He closed his eyes, tears ready to fall.

"_Mou_ hitori no boku..._" Yugi murmured, his eyes fluttering open. He sat up slowly, holding his head. He had only been out momentarily from his running. His yami looked up, relieved that Yugi was alright._

"Aibou..." he said, smiling. "_Never do that again!"_

"Sorry," Yugi said. He was still breathing hard.

"Do you want me to take over?" Yami asked gently. Yugi was about to agree, when he gasped.

"Aibou?" Yami asked, and turned around. He gasped as well. A young, beautiful girl was standing at the railing at the edge of the road, looking down at the sea. She was dressed in Egyptian finery, that same indigo shawl draped on her shoulders. Her eyes glistened in the rain.

"Is that....." Yugi stammered. "Her? The Indigo Girl?" The girl turned, startled. Yugi knew it had to be her. She _did_ resemble Anzu greatly. However, Yugi saw no blood. She didn't even look dead; there was color in her face, and she wasn't transparent. It was almost like she was alive. Her face lit up, and she ran over to Yugi. She didn't notice Yami. She knelt down in front of Yugi, who was still half on the ground.

"Please," she begged, in a voice similar to Anzu's. It was different, smoother. Yugi couldn't pin point it exactly. Teanna's eyes glowed with fear. "Please tell.... Please tell him that his sister is wrong! I didn't do it! I didn't do anything! I didn't kill him!"

"Wha?" Yugi said, but Teanna grasped his shoulders, pearly tears falling down her face. 

"Don't let Asenath kill her!" she begged. "You mustn't let this happen. Please! I have to find him.... I _must tell him!" She seemed to suddenly realize to whom she was speaking. "You! You must be careful! Once she kills my present self, she'll go for you as well!" Yugi didn't have time to process this. Teanna spun around suddenly, her skirt swishing. She stood, a look of horror on her face. She turned back to Yugi._

"Tell her! Tell her I would _never kill him! I __loved him! Please help me!"_

"How... But... Huh?" Yugi said. He turned to Yami, who seemed to not be able to take his eyes off the girl. He looked back at Teanna, but she had disappeared.

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

 Yami took over. Yugi needed time to think over what Teanna just said.

_Go to Anzu's_, Yugi said, urging his yami on. Yami nodded.

"Alright." He started to run through the rain, and ran right into Domino Center. Police cars were everywhere, and police tape was around the door of the Apartment. Come and Jei, Anzu's step-father, were speaking to the police. Tameo was sitting with Anzu's baby half-sister, Yuki under a tree, protected from the rain. Yuki, who was only six, didn't understand what was happening. She kept asking, "Where'd Anzy go?" and Tameo kept on sighing.

"Yugi!" a voice called suddenly. Bakura ran over from where he had been talking to a police officer. Jonouchi and Honda followed. The officer rolled his eyes impatiently.

"What's going on?"

"They're questioning us," Honda explained. "Anzu's been missing since she saw us yesterday."

"Oh my God," Yami muttered. "She was right."

"You're thinking what we're all thinking, right?"

"Most likely yes." They all knew it; Asenath. She _must_ be alive. But how? No one knew.... Jonouchi felt especially guilty. She had used the feelings of his past self to her advantage. She was able to get information out of him he shouldn't have told. He told her where the Pharaoh's sword was, and the _Prayers to the Dead(*)_. He hadn't told anyone. He was too ashamed.

"Excuse me," the officer said. "Are you Mutou Yugi?" Yami faltered.

_Aibou__!! he thought. _She's asking for you. I wasn't there, so I don't know what went on.__

_Alright,_ Yugi said, talking over for his other half. He nodded to the officer.

"Yes, I'm Yugi," he said. The officer, a little stunned at what just happened, shook it off.

"Okay, boys, I'm just going to ask you some questions," the officer said, taking out a pen. She flipped open a pad of paper. "Alright. Where was the girl when you last saw her?"**_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Asenath closed the door quietly and locked it. She walked slowly down the dark stairs, her hand scaling the wall. She quickly found the light switch, and flipped it on. Sighing contentedly, she walked down the rest of the stairs. She smiled smugly at what lay in front of her.

She walked up to the glass case, and placed her fingertips on it. She leaned against it and closed her eyes. _Finally, __something from her home had been brought to light. She could now regain all the information she lost long ago.... Her eyes snapped open._

"Where is she?" she growled, and ran up the stairs. She roughly grabbed Anzu's wrist, and pulled the poor girl down the stairs. She threw her against the case. The girl's body hit the case with a sickening _thud._ Anzu cried out in pain. 

"Ohh..." she moaned, rubbing her back. Asenath frowned at her. She leaned against the opposite wall, her boot against the wall.

"How..." Anzu murmured. "How did you find this place?" Asenath smiled, looking at her gloved hands.

"I have my ways," she said, repeating what she said to Jonouchi. "I know someone who knew about this place..." Anzu was breathing hard. She was shaking terribly, a scared look in her eyes. Asenath leaned against the case, the cool glass penetrating her skin. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the Prayer.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" she asked kindly. Anzu was surprised at the sudden kindness in her voice. Her eyes were still closed. The side of her face was almost all pressed against the glass. She seemed content right there, leaning against the case. Anzu shivered. She was only in her socks. She had been wearing boots, but she had to take them off at the bottom of the stairs. It was cold down in the Domino Museum basement.

"N-no," Anzu stammered, sitting up. She moved away slightly, keeping her eyes on Asenath. Asenath smiled, and opened her eyes.

"It's a piece of my past," she said. "The Priest Seto, who wrote this, died while writing it." 

"He did?" Anzu asked, seeing Asenath's weak spot. It seemed that anything that had to do with her past she became smitten about. Asenath nodded.

"Yes, he did." She stared down into Anzu's eyes. "He was very weak, but he wanted to pay tribute to his fallen friend. So he wrote it, and then died while leaning against it." She closed her eyes. "I was there. He just... collapsed. He was standing before it, kind of leaning on it, then he slid down it, so he was sitting on the floor, his upper body against it… I ran over... He left a trail of blood on the tablet. If you shine a certain type of light ray on it, you can see the blood."

"Do you know what it says?" Anzu asked, trying to keep her from taking out the dagger. Asenath nodded yes.

"I do," she said. She stood up, and glared down at her. "It's the prayer Egyptians have been saying to their dead friends for centuries since that time. Its the one _your_ friends will recite for _you." Anzu backed up as Asenath reached into her boot, and pulled out the dagger. This was a different dagger. It was longer and wider, with a sharper edge. Anzu shrank back against the wall._

"W-what are you gonna do?" Anzu stammered, knowing the answer.

"Oh, my dear," she hissed, venom in her voice, "You know what I wish to do... Teanna..."**_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

oh, Anzu's in deep s***... whoa....

anywayz... yea that chapter was kinda strange but hey! the Indigo Girl's real reason for being there has been revealed~ anyway...

Shibby-One


	7. Cobra venom

Whoa... i think this may be the last chappie! NO!!!!! anywayz... im not very good at dragging stories on for a long, long time...

anywayz....

**Me: another short-**

Kagura3: yeah right

Mika-Juushousha: like anything _you_ explain can be short!!

**Me: HEY! *vanishes friends* ANYWAY.... another *short* note:** the asterisk in THIS chappie **(*) is after the description of the flower. (It's a little ways in...) Basically, a white daffodil. Read on ~_^**

**_Jeshone_**: no, you didn't offend me!!! I was just saying i liked your review! I like it when people say things like that, so i know _exactly_ what they were thinking! thank-you^_^ *huggles Jeshone*

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

****

"We'll tell you if anything is discovered," Jei promised. Come couldn't say anything; she was too busy crying. Jei seemed beyond tears, however. His face was dry of tears, but his eyes were red.

"Thank you," Yugi said, and the sullen group walked home. They were excused from school that day because of this. Rain still poured straight down. They wandered into the park, and found a bench that wasn't soaking wet. It was underneath a thick willow tree, so hardly any rain got through.

"I wonder if Asenath really _did capture her," Yugi said, rummagging through his back pack. Honda shrugged._

"This is getting really dangerous," Bakura said in his quiet manner. He coughed. 

"Bakura?" Yugi said, looking at his friend. "You really shouldn't be out here in the rain." Apart from the fire he was in, he was already having problems with his breathing. Once at school he even started to cough up blood. There were times when - even though this almost _never_ happened - he started to hyperventilate. He would be in danger of suffocating if this happened. They had all learned from Come what to do when this happened. However, Anzu was the best at calming Bakura down. She knew exactly where to put pressure on his lungs, whether he should be conscious or not, what position he should be in....

Bakura shrugged. "Anzu shouldn't be captured, but she is." Jonouchi had been silent. He was leaning forwards, his elbows on his thighs. His head was in his hands. No one seemed to notice that he wasn't entering into the conversation. 

Yugi finally found what he had been looking for; his fathers notebook.

"What's that?" Honda asked, taking it from Yugi.

"It's a sketchbook," Yugi explained. "My father brought it with him on his last trip." Honda's expression turned to one of confusion.

"What did your father do? I don't even know," he said. Yugi smiled.

"He was an Egyptologist. He worked with Bakura's father." Yugi motioned towards the sketchbook. "He was an incredible drawer, so he sketched whatever he saw. He even imagined what people and places might have once looked like." Yugi grinned. "He was very accurate half the time."

"Really," Honda said, opening the book. 

"Where did he go on his last trip?" Bakura asked. 

"Egypt," Yugi said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But, last time I checked, Egypt was a pretty big place."

"Oh. I don't know. They had discovered some secret crypt deep in the Valley of the Kings... Some city was found there. No one knows where it is, since all traces of it's whereabouts were lost in the fire...."

"What?" Both Bakura and Honda asked, now interested in the story. Yugi sighed. 

"A fire. My father, Otousan, and Bakura's parents were on an excavation together almost fifteen years ago. They found a lot of artifacts, including the Sennen Puzzle. Scholars today think that the city they found might have been where _mou__ hitori no boku lived in the past. A hidden city right on the Nile..." Yugi cleared his throat and continued. "Lots of stuff was found about the Items, including a story about a boy and a girl. I think it might be _mou___ hitori no boku and Asenath in the story. __Anyway, my father sketched all of these artifacts in his notebook. Everything was stored in the basement of a museum._

"One night, while my father was locking up down there, a fire broke out. Everything was destroyed. The first thing that burned..." Yugi took a breath. He almost couldn't continue. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. A familiar aching rose inside his chest.

"Yugi..." Bakura started, "If you don't want to tell us...."

"N-no," Yugi stammered. "I'll tell you..." He collected himself, then started again. However, he couldn't hold his tears back for much longer.

"The first part of the room that burned was the only door out of there. He was under the ground, and there were only two small windows. My f-father t-t-tried to escape, b-but it was n-no use... He th-threw his notebooks out the window, j-j-just so they could remember e-everything they found..." Yugi wiped his eyes. Jonouchi was listening intently. His eyes closed, he felt like drifting off to sleep. He'd hardly gotten any last night....

"Ev-every-th-thing was destroyed. He burned in that f-fire with everything. Th-th-the only thing salvaged was the Sennen Puzzle, b-because it's indestructible..." Yugi took a deep, shuddering breath. He sniffed, tears falling down his face.

"Yugi," Honda said gently. "When did you first learn this?"

"A while a-ago," he said. "My m-mom told me. Otousan h-helped, too..." 

"How is Otousan?" Jonouchi quipped suddenly. Otousan was in the hospital. Yugi shook his head. 

"N-n-not good. He might d-d-die soon," Yugi said, wrapping his arms around himself. He closed his eyes.

"It's not fair," Bakura said softly. All three boys looked at him.

"What isn't fair, Bakura-kun?" Jonouchi asked.

"This," he said, looking Jonouchi straight in the eye. That's why it was hard to lie to Bakura, either of them; one of the only traits they both have is this penetrating stare, one that makes you feel like he knows exaclty what you're thinking.

"What?"

"Everything," Bakura proclaimed. "I never noticed it before, but all of us... Everyone who has been involved with the Sennen Items in _some _way..._ whether is has to do with the Sennen Puzzle or not... They've all lost someone dear to them."_

Why was it Bakura always seemed to _get everything before anyone else?****__§_

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

"St-stay away from me," Anzu whispered. She couldn't move. Asenath smiled an insane grin.

"Listen, Teanna," she spat, "I knew that you were hiding from me. I figured out that _you created the story __just so you could find Yugi and warn him, huh? Just because you shared my power...." Anzu was __very confused. Obviously, there was another side to the story she didn't know. Asenath shook her head, still holding the dagger._

"Well, no one said you were that smart," she said. She smiled wickedly, looking at the dagger. "I can't believe you fooled me for so long. It's a good thing that the Reprimand affected you, too, even though you had died long before I cast it. Hmpf." She pulled out the dagger's sheath.

"Well, Teanna," she said icily, "You should have known that my brother's protector would come after you. Yet you went and killed him anyway..." she laughed. Her laugh sent a chill down Anzu's spine.

"So, Teanna? How does Yugi die _this_ time? Huh? Since you _saw_ it happen, you decided that that _one vision_ you saw _must be important, or the Gods wouldn't have given it to you. Well? How does he die?" Asenath waited. Anzu finally found her voice._

"I'm not her," she squeaked. "I'm not the person who you think I am. And... What are you going on about?" Anzu sat up a little. Asenath sheathed her dagger, to Anzu's relief.

"You... Are you her reincarnation then?" she asked, not thinking twice about it.

Anzu nodded. Asenath smiled, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Even better. Since I _know_ that Teanna is hiding from me...." She laughed once more. Anzu winced as if Asenath had struck her. Asenath grabbed onto the handle of the dagger, and pulled gently. Anzu was trying to stand up.

"Well, girl," Asenath said, venom dripping from her voice, "You will _die_ the same way she did three thousand years ago...."**_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Yugi, Honda and Jonouchi looked at each other, surprised. Bakura nodded.

"It's true. I noticed it before."

"Really?"

"Yes." Yugi leaned against the back of the bench. He shoved the sketchbook back into the bag.

"Jonouchi?" Honda said suddenly. "You've been very quiet...." Jonouchi shrugged. He stared across the street to a set of large, marble steps. He could see Isis's figure walking around in the rain at the top, clearly waiting for someone. Jonouchi's eyes went wide.

"You guys..." he said, standing, his eyes still on the steps.

"What?" the other three asked, standing up also. Jonouchi pointed.

The large, granite building across the street from the park was the Domino Museum.

"The museum..." Jonouchi started.

"What about it?" Honda asked. Jonouchi bit his lower lip.

"I think Anzu's there."

"WHAT?!" They all looked at the building. Isis looked relieved, then frantic again. She must have thought whomever she was waiting for had arrived already, then she realized.... They didn't.

"How would you know that?" Honda asked, slightly suspicious. Jonouchi turned away from them, still ashamed at what Jono had forced him to tell.

"What is it, Jonouchi?" Bakura asked. His eyes bore right into Jonouchi's, making him shiver.

"Well.... Asenath.... It seems that my past self, Jono, he.... really liked her, and was her spy.... kinda. Asenath used that to her advantage last night.... She showed up at my apartment while Dad was out - and then Jono forced me to tell her where the _Prayers to the Dead and the Pharaoh's sword were located." Jonouchi closed his eyes. "I think she's gonna use them somehow." Then he whispered, "I'm sorry."_

"It's okay, Jonouchi," Bakura said, placing his hand on Jonouchi's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Isis is there," Yugi said. "We should go meet her..." The foursome ran over and up the steps to where Isis stood waiting. When she saw them, a look of relief spread over her face. She seemed pretty frantic.

"Oh, Yugi! Bakura, Jonouchi, Honda... Help!"

"What is it?"

"Asenath... Sh-she's in the basement with Anzu!"

"Wha...?"

"I called Maho, I didn't know _what_ to do, I... I..." she buried her face into her hands.

"Isis..." Yugi said. He became serious again. "Lead us there."

"What?" Isis practically screamed. "Are you _crazy?_ She tried to _kill_ Anzu! She might try you next!"

"I _have_ to tell her something!" Yugi explained. "Teanna told me to! It's too much to explain right now... Please let us in before she kills Anzu!"**_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Anzu screamed as Asenath lunged at her. She managed to dodge the attack, but Asenath came at her again. She grabbed Anzu's wrist.

"Lemme go!" she yelled, attempting to kick Asenath. Asenath was seven years older and about three thousand years wiser then Anzu, though, she easily dodged the assault. She managed to bring the girl to the floor again. Anzu readied herself for the dagger...

"ANZU!" Yugi yelled from the top of the stairs. He ran down them, Jonouchi right behind him, and stopped near the Prayer.

"Asenath!" Jonouchi gasped, backing up. Honda ran up behind Jonouchi.

"Don't move!" Asenath cried at the same time as Anzu. A strong, unseen force hit Jonouchi, Yugi, and the others. Jonouchi tried to recover, but found he couldn't move. He was frozen! Honda, Bakura, and Isis were all frozen as well. Bakura had still been running down the stairs. The only one who wasn't frozen was Yugi, and that was because he had the Puzzle's protection. Asenath snarled at him. Yugi moved a tiny bit.... The dagger was right in front of Anzu's throat.

"One more move, and she dies," she hissed. Then she smiled. "Actually, one more breath!" Suddenly, Yugi couldn't breathe. His lungs! They were frozen! Yugi backed up against wall and slid down it, clutching his throat. He didn't know how long he would last without air.... Yami was shut off from Yugi. He was doing something entirely different from what was happening.

He approached the flowered door, and extended his hand to the handle. His fingers touched it, but he didn't grip it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open it or not. He pulled his hand back, then outstretched it again. He gripped the handle, and started to push down on it...

"_Mou_... hitori no... boku...."_ _

Yami jumped and let go of the handle. He spun around and ran to the center of his soul room.

"Aibou!" he cried, his eyes darting around the room. He could hear a strangled sound, but he didn't know what was wrong. He ran to his soul room door, and grabbed the handle. 

It wouldn't open. Yami panicked. _I can't go out!_ he thought, frightened. If he couldn't leave the Puzzle, then he couldn't help Yugi. And Yugi could _really_ use the help right about now...

"Yugi...." Jonouchi whispered. Yugi was crouched on the floor, holding his throat. He had a pained look on his face, and he was becoming very pale. Asenath held the dagger closer to Anzu's throat.

"Well, girl," Asenath hissed, "Seems to me as if you have more power then I first thought. Freezing your friends so they don't get killed? Smart move." Anzu looked up at her, then looked over at Yugi. She winced as she watched him struggle to breathe.

"D-dont..." she whispered. Her eyes darted towards Bakura. If she decided to freeze Bakura's lungs... Yugi would most likely be okay, even though something deep in her said he wouldn't. But, if she did... Freeze Bakura-kun's lungs, then.... Anzu gulped. 

Bakura would die. 

Asenath followed Anzu's gaze toward Bakura, who was frozen on the stairs. Isis was right behind him. She watched him closely, to see why Anzu was staring at him. She concentrated on his breathing, and noticed he was taking short, strained gasps.

_He's weak,_ Asenath thought. _He doesn't breathe well. She nodded towards Bakura, and extended the arm that was holding Anzu down._

Bakura blinked, confused. Then he started to tremble. He was still frozen, and now he.... Anzu gasped as she figured it out. His lungs were frozen!

"Hmm," Asenath said, examining Bakura. "You can break that if you want to..." She moved the dagger away from Anzu's throat. Anzu closed her eyes in silent thanks. Asenath let the girl go, then grabbed her wrist.

"Anyone moves," she warned, "And I'll stab her." Anzu closed her eyes. It would have been better if she slit her throat. At least that way she would _know when Asenath would attack. But this way...._

Suddenly, a flash of light came from Bakura's body. He fell onto the his knees, and fell down the last of the stairs. He was on all fours, facing the floor, struggling to breathe. He was trembling terribly now, and he was pale, too. Isis knew that she could break the hold Asenath had, but she feared for Anzu's life.

Asenath sniffed.

"He doesn't count," she said. "It would be pointless. He'll be dead soon anyway." Anzu gasped. She opened her eyes and looked over at her friends. Honda was looking at Bakura, Jonouchi was watching Asenath, and Yugi was, thankfully, still conscious. He wasn't shaking as hard as Bakura, but he was in obvious pain.

"He'll most likely die too," Asenath said, nodding towards Yugi. Anzu bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Yugi was sitting against the wall, his entire body tensed. Then, slowly, Yugi's hands dropped to his sides. His body relaxed; his face relaxed, too. He lay there, white as a ghost, not breathing. He had lost consciousness, and Yami was still trapped.

Jonouchi couldn't hold back. He struggled as hard as he could, and found that he could move. He ran to Yugi and caught him before he hit the floor. With this sudden burst, Honda and Isis could move as well, too. 

"No!" Isis cried, her hands over her mouth. "Anzu!" Asenath raised the dagger, and Anzu braced herself. Honda ran forwards, and attempted to push the dagger away. He succeeded. He skidded across the room, proud of himself. But it didn't matter, for Asenath pulled _another dagger out of her _other_ boot. She raised it, and said,_

"Now _you'll_ die.... Just like she did." Anzu closed her eyes. Then, suddenly, there was the sound of slicing flesh, and Anzu cried out in pain. She fell forwards onto the floor, pain writhing through her body. She fould feel her heart picking up pace. She hovered between conscious and unconscious, and a pool of blood formed around her head and body. 

"Yu......Gi...." she muttered, and her head hit the floor, splashing up blood. Asenath pulled the dagger out of her back. The end glittered with dark blood. Anzu was still breathing, but her breaths were strange. It sounded as if she were breathing blood.

"Anzu....." Isis said, gripping the wall. Asenath stood, and walked through the puddle of blood towards Yugi. She crouched in front of him, and pushed Jonouchi away. She placed her fingers on the Eye on the Puzzle, and then stepped back.

A bright, golden light suddenly overtook Yugi's body, so he was comepletly submerged in golden light. Jonouchi stared, his eyes widened. Isis was holding Bakura in her lap. The boy had finally lost consciousness.

"You bitch," Jonouchi murmured, and stood up. He was the same height as Asenath. He growled, now clearly pissed. He lunged at Asenath, punching her in her stomach. Asenath, taken by surprise, thrust back, hitting Jonouchi's face. He stumbled backwards into Honda, holding his cheek. Asenath looked down at Anzu.

"Bitch!" Jonouchi yelled, running towards her.

"Hmpf." She held out her hand. A sudden force stopped Jonouchi in his tracks, and then he flew backwards. He hit Honda and then they both hit the wall.

"Ohh..." Honda muttered, pushing Jonouchi off of him. Asenath smiled at the dagger. A cobra was wrapped around the blade. It was made of silver, like the dagger, and it was 3-D. Two glittering red jewels were it's eyes. They seemed to watch Jonouchi's every move.

Isis bit her lip, then looked down at Bakura. She pushed his hair back from his forehead. He was very pale, but he had started to breathe again. Isis was able to break the spell on him. She looked over at Anzu's unmoving form. The blood had stained pretty much most of the floor in the side of the hall. Isis shivered.

Asenath wondered if she should worry about the girl. _Nah,_ she thought. _She'll be dead soon anyway. Asenath held the stained dagger up to the fluorescent lights._

"This dagger.... Was the Pharaoh's worst enemy," Asenath said, smiling. She tapped the cobra.

Isis gasped.

"Yes, my dear," Asenath said, not looking at Isis. "A dagger from the Resistance. There was _always something from the Resistance worth taking." She placed her fingers on the 3-D cobra. _

"Three thousand years ago," she started, "when my brother came to the throne, these daggers were made as part of the Resistance against him. They filled these little hollow cobras with cobra venom. Whenever you stabbed someone with the tip, they were injected with the venom." She turned it around, examining it. "A neat little invention, I think." She was standing next to Anzu, so if anyone tried to get to her, Asenath could easily stab her again. Jonouchi knew enough about stabs and knives to know Anzu would live.... for now. Another stab would finish her. So he tried to distract her.

"Why cobra venom?" he asked, standing up. Asenath looked him in the eye.

"My brother was allergic to venom," she said. "So one stab with this and he would be dead in minutes. Clever, ne?" Jonouchi had to admit yes, that _was_ clever.

"Not clever enough, though," said a voice from behind Asenath. "I was never _once stabbed with one of those." Asenath spun around, her long braid swinging. She was face-to-face with her little brother._

Yami was standing behind her, hands on his hips, staring at her in an icy way. He was staring at her the way she would to them. Asenath smiled. She backed up a little.

"Well, hello," she said in a surprised voice. "I thought my sealing spell worked."

"It did," Yami said, taking everyone by surprise. "If it weren't for _another way out of the Puzzle... I would still be trapped in it." Yami slipped his hand into his jacket pocket. Jonouchi kept his eyes on Yami as he was ringing out the hem of his pants. (They had been stained with Anzu's blood.)_

"Well?" Asenath said, frowning at Yami. "How did you get out, then?" Yami pulled something from his pocket. Asenath gasped, a frightened look on her face. She backed up a little, splashing blood into the air.

Isis gasped, her hands over her mouth. Jonouchi and Honda looked at each other confused. Yugi, conscious in his soul room, gasped as well.

Yami was holding a white flower with long petals in his hand. It had a yellowish pinkish center, and short, green leaves(*). He held it in front of him. Asenath blinked. The string around her neck suddenly flashed, and she pulled out the Sennen Card. She took it off form around her neck and held it close to her heart, biting her lip.

"Teanna," Isis breathed in a whispery voice.**_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

yesh... wow im writing these chappies fast!^_^

HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!!!! *runs after cat**returns* uhhh... sorry. my cat was sitting on my bed while i was writing this and then he just walked away... yesh anyway...

i wonder if anyone actually READS these random things at the bottom.... probably not.... i finished writing this on 11/17/03. this chappie, anyway... i JUST put up chap 6... and ive ALREADY STARTED chap 8!

I've noticed something.... my chappies have gotten longer and longer and longer... it just continues on and on... im gonna wait a whilez to put up this chappie! Once, though, i wrote an ENTIRE pokemon story and then divided it into *goes and counts chappies in _C'est__ Lavie*....13. WHOA. hey im gonna go read that story! mebbe i'll put it up!_

Well, im off to see _Scary Movie 3! CIAO!_

Shibby-One


	8. My mitsukai

**a/n****: this is a chapter where the rating (PG-13) is el importante. so, if you're.... *searches for right word* _uncomfortable_ reading things with sexual activity (not that anything actually happens....) then you can skip this chappie. i just wrote it as an example as why Asenath hated Teanna so.... Also to proove how much Teanna meant to Yami. And vice versa.**

anyway.... haha i was hyper at the end of the last chappie.... sorry. yes i've decided to post _C'est__ Lavie... maybe i'll post _Lost on Overveiw_ also... huh.... i have LOTSA pokemon fics... anyway...._

this is just a break chappie from all the other stuff that's been going on. just a scene from Teanna and Yami's past. Here's a little bit of just _how much they loved each other. _

_also__: i have just realized that i named the wrong Goddess in an earlier chapter. When Yami was comparing Anzu's picture to the Goddess of Beauty, I accidentaly put down Ma'at, the Goddess of War. The Goddess of Beauty is actually Hathor. I'll change it when I get around to it^_^_

**reviewz****:**

**_Black Misstress:_** hehe! thankies bunches! (--- NO idea where that sentence just came from... Thankies bunches??? anyway....) I have absolutely NO idea where im going anymore! i wasnt sure how to end it, so i think i know how im gonna end it this time.... im glad you like it! its the longest chappie so far.... if you like TeannaxYami stuff, you're gonna LOVE this chappie... also.... I get REALLY bored and have like no life so I type these chappies in advance! Im already up to chappie ten!

**_YoSta_****_: _yo! i thought the name was... original. THANKIES BUNCHES^_^**

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

Teanna knelt down by the stream, running her fingers into the shallow water. The flowers and plants surrounding her made her feel welcome. She had only been in green, forest places all her life. Egypt was so _different_ from where she'd lived before....

"Teanna," a voice said. Teanna stood, her body tensing. _Was it a guard?_ She wasn't supposed to be in the Queen's Garden. 

Yami pushed a leaf out of his way as he snuck through the dark. The firelight coming from the palace and over the wall was his only light source. It was a New Moon that night.

Teanna looked up and sighed happily.

"Yami!" she whispered. "What're you doing here? I thought your father would get angry again!" The fourteen-year-old shook his head and stood up straight. Teanna smiled.

"I saw you scaling the wall," Yami said, nodding to the large, brick wall behind the garden. "I told the guards someone was on the other side so they wouldn't catch me coming out here." He stepped over the small river so he was next to Teanna.

"You're so sneaky," she said sarcastically. Yami took her hand.

"Come on," he whispered. "I wanna show you something." He pulled her through the rushes in back of the courtyard. Teanna giggled when Yami grabbed her waist to pull her along.

"Stop giggling!" he hissed, smiling himself. They hid behind a bush and crawled through it into another area of the Garden. A stone bench was situated in front of a group of white flowers. The little stream that wanders through the garden was it's thickest, yet slowest here. It was about three feet wide, one foot deep. It sparkled in the night. 

Teanna gasped and stared around at the beauty of the garden.

"Oh...." she breathed."It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Yami said, admiring it himself. "When my mother was a little girl, she planted this garden for the previous Queen. She kept it for herself all this time." Teanna turned to stare in awe at the beautiful white flowers behind them. She touched one lightly, her fingers skimming over its silky edge.

"These are beautiful," she murmured. "What are they called?" Yami's head hovered near her ear. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"_Mitsukai_,_"(*) he whispered. Teanna stroked one gently. Yami wrapped his arms around her waist. Teanna giggled._

"I _told_ you to stop _giggling_," Yami said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. Teanna whacked him in the side of the head. 

"I want one..." she said, then regretted it." But, I don't have to have one, I know they belong to your mother..." Yami silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. He was taller then her, so his arm reached higher then hers. He picked the largest flower he could find, and placed it in Teanna's hand. She gasped in delight.

"Mitsukai," she said, smiling. "If I ever have a daughter, I'm going to name her mitsukai." Yami took it from her, and wedged it behind her ear, so it looked like it was stuck in her long hair.

"Hey," she said playfully, batting the flower. She giggled again. She put her hand on the cool, stone wall that was surrounding the garden.

Yami twirled her around. Her skirt flared out, her sash whipping Yami in his stomach. It was made of thick linen, so Yami pretended to be hurt.

"Hey," he said, an arm over his stomach, "Why'd you hit me?"

"You big baby," Teanna said playfully, smacking the side of his head again. Yami grabbed her wrist gently, and pulled her towards him. He put one arm around her waist, and he had her other hand. Teanna looked up at him.

"You are very strange," Teanna said. Yami shrugged.

"Ah, well....  That's just me," he said, letting go of her waist. He let go of her hand, too. Teanna stepped back, arms crossed in front of her.

"You should go before you're caught," Yami said regretfully, sighing. Teanna nodded in agreement.

"I _should_ leave," she said, and uncrossed her arms. Suddenly, a wicked gleam came into her eyes. She ran up to Yami and pushed him into the brick wall. She planted her hands on either side of his head. She moved closer to him.

"But not yet," she said, a hint of laughter on her voice. Yami stared at her, temporarily stunned. Teanna leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his. She pressed her body against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yami rubbed her back. The two slid down the wall, so they were sitting against it. Yami pulled away from Teanna, who was now sitting in his lap. Her face was right in front of his, their noses touching.

"_You're_ the strange one," Yami whispered. "You go along with me, all 'I _should_ leave', and then you pull a stunt like this..." Teanna shrugged, her arms lying on Yami's shoulders.

"What, it's better staying here then leaving," she said softly. "Oh yeah, it's _so much fun being the apprentice of a priestess...."_

"What, you don't _like being the apprentice of a priestess?" _

Teanna shook her head. Her flower was falling out of her hair. Yami leaned in and kissed her quick, surprising Teanna. She closed her eyes and gave out a giggle that seemed to come from her throat. Yami pushed her forwards so now _her back was to the wall. Teanna smiled and gently pushed on Yami's shoulders, moving him away._

"Hey," she whispered. "You can't do that."

"Who said?"

"_I_ did!" Yami sighed, shaking his head. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Who listens to you?" he asked. Teanna, who laughed _often,_ let out a shout of laughter, quickly covering her mouth so no one could hear. Her hand was still settled on Yami's shoulder. Yami leaned in again and kissed her. Teanna closed her eyes and smiled, pulling him closer to her. He wrapped one of his arms around her back. Teanna was leaning in a slant position. Yami broke away, trying not to laugh, when they both fell over, lying on their sides on the cool, hard ground. They both burst into laughter, they they both quickly tried to hide it. Yami rolled onto his back, staring at the sky, his hands covering his mouth.

"Oh yeah, and _I'm the one who's stupid," Teanna hissed. "You're gonna get is caught!" Yami shrugged, and turned onto his side so he was facing her. His eyes studied her face. The flower was between them on the granite ground. Yami pushed himself up a little, so his upper body was off the ground and being supported by his arm. He picked up the white flower, and reached out to put it back in her hair. He found he wasn't close enough to fasten it correctly._

"Dammit, you stupid flower," he muttered, making Teanna start laughing all over again. She took the flower from him and put it into her hair. She moved her body so she was just against him. She kissed his lips gently, caressing his bare chest. Yami held onto her lower back and placed his fingers gently around her neck, bring her lips closer to him.

"I'm the one who's gonna get us caught, huh?" Yami whispered. He gently tapped the back of her neck. Teanna shrieked with laughter. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Cut it out!" she hissed, laughing still. "That tickles!"

"Sorry," Yami apologized. Teanna, still laughing, rolled over so her upper body was on top of him. She pressed her nose against his.

"I love you, Teanna," Yami said softly. Teanna propped her elbows up on his chest, and put her head in her hands. Yami winced under her wieght.

"Really?" she said, a look of pleading in her eyes. "How could a Prince love a lowly servant girl like me?"

"You're not a servant anymore," Yami said. "You're an apprentice Priestess." Teanna brought her face to Yami's again, so her forehead was in contact with his.

"If you mean it...." she started jokingly, whispering. She was trying to draw him into something... "Prove it."

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

yesh.... that WAS random..... anywayz....

so.... if yall dont GET what was gonna happen... lemme explain it for you:

(1)They're lying next to each other on ground

(2)They're in love

(3) they're ALONE....

......

(4)It's nighttime.....

......

you do the math

also... this chappie was a little flashback into the past. One of the reasons that Asenath hated Teanna so much was that Yami let her get away with little things (such as this^_^) and then _she_, a daughter of the previous Pharaoh, was punished. Poor, poor Asenath....

Oh yeah: **(*)_Mitsukai_** is Japanese for _angel_

You know what? "Thankies bunches!" is gonna be my new catchphrase! W00T!

Shibby-One


	9. Teanna's power

hey yall! im back again!!!!!! anyway... moving on...

**reviewz**** are at the bottom cuz there's no ROOM up here!**

i dont know if this will be the last chappie or not.... so.... if it is, i'll... i dunno. do something. i guess. moving on....

i worked hard on descriptions for this chappie because i am listening to _"A Walk to Remember"_ sound track.

WHOA.... anyway i havent done a disclaimer for awhile so here it goes- actually, im gonna force the peoples in YGO to say it! hmmm..... who shall i torture... oh yesh they can only be in this fic... (i used the dub names cuz Im lazy^_^)

Yugi: ^_^;;; *hides behind a tree*

Joey: Where did that tree come from??? *hides behind tree*

Bakura: DONT QUESTION THE SACRED TREE! *hugs tree*

Tea: he must really like Arbor Day... 0.0;;;

Mai: *laughs* HA she cant torture ME!

Marik: me NIETHER! *gives each other a high-five*

Tristan: I'll get you, you-

Marik: AHHHH! *runs*

Tristan: *continues chasing Marik*

Marik: *continues running*

Mandy: *blink* this is getting SO random right now!

Joey: HEEEEEY! MAAAAAANDYYYYYY!

Mandy: *sweatdrop* Oh God- *runs*

Yugi:.... oh I'll do it!

All: THANK YOU! *runs**stops to watch Tristan beat up Marik**continues going*

**Yugi: Disclaimer: Shibby-One does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! and thankfully never WILL.**

Me: Hey- *attacks Yugi*

Mandy: *runs into me&Yugi*

Joey: *grabs Mandy**picks her up**carries her away*

Nick (bro): ON WITH DA FIC!****

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter *Nine*_**

****

Asenath stared at the delicate, white flower wedged between Yami's fingers.

"Oh..." she moaned, gasping for breath. She knew of the power that this single flower could hold. 

"Teanna?" Honda said, his mouth gaping. "How could.... But... What?" Jonouchi shrugged. Asenath held the Sennen Card close to her heart, as if she were using it for protection.

"The mitsukai flower," she said, telling everyone as it was known.

"Mistukai...." Isis said. She thought for a moment, then said softly, "Angel flower." Yami looked at the flower in his hand, then stared down at Anzu. He bit his lower lip, tears threatening to fall. As soon as he opened the door with the flower on it, he could remember everything. He remembered how he me Teanna, how she helped him sneak out of his home to explore the city, that one night they spent together in the Garden.... He was even brought back to the fateful night she died. Only a few months after being crowned the Pharaoh's wife.... He even remembered their son, and how weak Teanna was left after his birth.

Yami closed his eyes, and gently pulled a white, sily petal from the base of the flower. He held it before him. Asenath took a step back.

"What're you doing?" she said, staring at the petal. Everyone else in the room was stunned. Jonouchi, who was trying to stop Anzu's bleeding, was right near Asenath. He couldn't believe that this hard bitch could _ever_ look scared.

"This petal...." Yami seemed to go into a trance. His shoulders relaxed; his breathing softened. It looked like he was asleep on his feet. Suddenly, an unseen force seemed to grip the petal. An arm appeared, transparent. This arm was attached to a shoulder, a shoulder attached to a torso, a torso attached to the body of a young woman. She also had her eyes closed. She had long, brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She had a simple white gown on with a beaded necklace attached to the neck of the sleeveless gown. It was made with green gems found on the banks of the Nile. A gold sash was tied loosely around her middle. A fine silver chain with a small silver cartouche hanging from it was around her neck. A golden ring on her finger had a large green jem. It sparkled in the lights. 

Both of them stood there. Yami opened his eyes slowly. He looked to his left. His eyes widened. Standing there was the woman. She opened her eyes and looked back at him. She smiled, and gently tugged the petal out of his grip. After recovering from his shock, Yami stepped back. Teanna stood in the room, wearing her priestes attire, holding a white petal from a mitsukai flower. She crumpled it into her palm, and brough her fist to her lips. She blew gently, emitting white sparkles. Asenath lowered the Card.

Jonouchi had been able to move Anzu out of the way, and was applying pressure onto her wound. She hadn't been bleeding for very long. She was still breathing, thankfully. Honda brought her head and torso into his lap. Her face was contorted into one of pain, and she was sewating hard. Honda used his sleeve to wipe her face and forehead.

"I wish she could see this," Jonouchi whispered. 

Teanna opened her eyes. They gleamed like golden suns in the sky. She took a step forward, and took the chain off from around her neck.

"Since Yugi couldn't do it for me," she said in a soft, deep voice, "I'm going to do it myself." Teanna held out the chain to Asenath. Asenath stood there, stunned. She had been ready to shield herself from her once-apprentice, for the girl has been born with the powers of a priestess; Asenath had learned, which meant Teanna would easily out do her. 

"Asenath," she started. "I would never kill your brother. I know that you think I did, but I didn't. I couldn't. I was trying to protect him." She cleared her throat. "When I was with him that last day, I wasn't trying to kill him. He was still alive, lying on the ground in front of the temple. I was trying... Trying to save him, but it was too much." She looked at Asenath in the eye. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear." Asenath looked down at the Sennen Card, then up at Teanna. When she finally did speak, no one expected her to say what she did.

"You...." she muttered. She sounded angry. Teanna moved her right arm the tiniest fraction. Asenath gripped the Card tightly. Yami realized what she was about to do right before she did it.

"Teanna!" Yami yelled, and grabbed onto her shoulders. Asenath had lifted the Card, and pointed it in her direction. A flash appeared. Both Yami and Teanna were caught in it. The silver chain dropped to the floor. Isis shielded her eyes from the blast. Asenath was pushed back a few feet from the force of the blast. Breathing hard, she lowered her arm slightly, and looked up. Her eyes widened with pure gleam. 

All that was left of the couple was air. They were gone. Asenath straightened up, and placed the card around her neck. She placed her hands over it gently, then closed her eyes. She began to recite something.

_"The dead lay to rest. The flesh turn to sand, to dust. Even gold, even sword, wrapped in the sheath of time...."_

Jonouchi stood up slowly, ready to grab her. He looked over at Isis to make sure she was okay. He stopped when he saw her stunned expression. Isis was kneeling on the floor, Bakura's upper body in her lap, her hand laying gently on his chest.

Soon, the only sound in the room was Bakura's ragged breathing, which started sounding worse with every sharp breath he took. He moaned a little, his eyes squeezing shut, his lips pressed into a hard line. He turned a little, emitting a strangled sound. Isis looked down at him, then looked past Asenath and Jonouchi to the Prayer on the wall. She nearly screamed when she saw that the hieroglyphs at the top of the tablet were glowing. They were glowing a bright, golden color.

"Oh...." Isis murmured. Jonouchi inched closer to Asenath, only to be repelled by a strong force. He hit his head - hard - on the glass case behind him. He slid down the tablet and lay still. He had been knocked out. His head was drooping forwards, his arms limp by his sides. Blood trickled down the side of his face. Honda was wrapping up Anzu's waist with his school jacket. She seemed to be coming slowly back to consciousness. 

_What is she chanting?_ Honda thought. Asenath shook a little, as if she had just woken up, and continued.

_"...The deceased Pharaoh's name is lost...." _Honda gasped, as did Isis. _The Prayers to the Dead! Isis thought. _That's what she's reciting! Seto's poem to the Pharaoh!__

_"Time is the battlefield of the souls. We cry out, the Song of __Battle__, the Song of Friendship. Guide us... to the distant place of souls crossing." The Sennen Card, which had started to glow, stopped glowing. She opened her eyes and turned, facing Honda and the unconscious Jonouchi and Anzu. Honda stiffened. Isis smiled._

"Now," she said, "My little brother, Yami, and his wife, are gone." Honda blinked.

"Uhhh... who's Yami?" he asked, confused. Asenath raised her eyebrows, then laughed. She had to put a hand over her mouth to quiet her giggling.

"You don't _know?" she said. "Why.... Yami is my little brother's nickname!"_

"You mean the Pharaoh?" Isis asked tentatively. "I've never heard of that name for him before."

"That's because no one except his family called him that," she explained. She smiled.

"Where are they?" Isis asked, almost afraid of the answer. Asenath shrugged.

"A Penalty Game," she said simply. "Who knows what happened to them."

"Why did you recite the Prayer?" Isis asked. She was thinking of a way to get rid of Asenath, for Bakura was starting to breathe faster and faster, and more ragged. 

"So that you will all be able to pass on with Judgment," Asenath explained, putting her hands behind her head. Isis blinked.

"What?"

"Yeah, so you _don't come back," Asenath explained, taking off her Card. She held it into the air, then yelled,_

"_MITSUKAI!!"_

Instantly, Isis was lying on the floor beside Bakura. Honda was on his back, Anzu still in his lap. They had both suddenly lost consciousnesses. Asenath held the Card gingerly in her hands. She smiled, and started to walk across the room to the door. She took off her boots, for they were stained with blood. She took the Resistance dagger and threw it into the drying puddle of blood in the middle of the room. As she mounted the stairs, though, something of the unexpected happened.

Someone pushed her back down. She fell, hitting the floor with a thud. The door at the top of the stairs locked themselves, even though the lock had been destroyed by Jonouchi. Asenath was breathing hard, looking for the culprit. Her eyes fell on the silver chain Teanna dropped. It was partially stained a crimson color. Asenath shook her head.

_Could... Could that be Father's charm?_ she thought. As her eyes widened, the terrible thought came into her mind.

_Yes. Yes it is._

No one was there to hear her scream.

**(--^--new page divider thingy^_^)**

"This is much more then a simple kidnapping," the officer said, writing in his notebook. "This has to be some sort of mass murder."

"It's so strange how they all died in different ways," another officer noted. He checked his list. "Look at this: one boy suffocated, one died of head damage, one boy was poisoned by _cobra venom, another girl bled to death, one young woman had her throat slit, and the other... has no identified cause of death." He looked at his comrad. "What kind of sick person could have _done_ this?"_

"Don't forget that missing boy," a paramedic said, tapping her roster. "There's still a missing person."

"All that blood..." The first officer shook his head.

"Who's is that, anyway?"

"They're checking it, but I'm pretty sure it's the Mazaki girl's blood."

"That would make sense...." The medic shook her head. She looked up at the two officers with sad eyes. "It's just... terrible."

"Yes, it is," the other officer agreed. He looked back to where the police tape was surrounding the door to the basement. Nothing had been touched since they were found; the axe that Jonouchi had used to break through the door was still thrown on the floor. All of their bodies had been loaded into the ambulance. This one medic had stayed behind in case of any unanswerable questions found by the detectives.

"I mean, they were in _high school," the medic said. "__High school! It just isn't __fair!"_

"Misu," the first officer said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright." Misu nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is the first time I've worked on a murder with people so _young._"

"It is sad," The second officer agreed, checking over the files of all the bodies. "Wow. These guys... Doesn't look like their lives were too great anyway."

"I can't believe you just _said that!" Misu exclaimed. "They all have people who love them! You work with one of those people! And you can _still_ say that?!"_

"Misu...." the first officer said, nodding towards the other officers.

"I'm sorry," she muttered again. Officer Two's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my... God!" he said. "It says that this boy, Bakura Ryou, had that lung disease... What was it? Oh... Well it says here that if he starts to... _hyperventilate... then you have to get him to a hospital in the next fifteen minutes or his lungs will just.... stop. Well, that's stupid."_

"Wasn't he the one who suffocated?"

"Yeah.... He must have had an attack." Misu looked wistfully over at the basement door. She was a graduate from college, this being her first at-the-scene job. And she _hated it. She had been the one to examine all the bodies, making sure they were all really dead.... She had practiced at school many a time, but that didn't even _compare_ to the pain she felt when she examined them. _

"...get going," Officer One said, closing his notebook. Misu turned to them.

"Oh, did you say something?"

"Yes. We have to go," Officer Two said. "We have to file everything we know." Officer One stopped walking beside Misu, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright, Misu," he promised. "We'll find out what happened, and we'll find that missing boy. I promise."

haha! yugi's missing!!!!!!!

anyway...

In the little disclaimer thingy with the characters? _Mandy _is the "dub" name for _Arya_._ they're the same person. Someone asked if they could use Arya once, but their story featured all dub names/dub story as well. SO, i decided to think up a dub name for Arya. i kept Maho the same. Then i thought, "Well, Mandy kinda soundz like Mana, so I'll use that!" and that's where THAT came from.... (The fic is one my cuz Emmy wrote for her site... dont know the URL but tis a cute fic!)_

**Reviewz****:**

**_Yugiohchix2008:_**_ you are so STUPID jess!! OMG that is SOOOO true! Remember when I was torturing you with it? Cuz you wish you were teanna…^_^_

**_Black Mistress:_**_ lmao!!!! Hahahaaaaa!!!!!!! I had to add the little thingy at the end of the author notes because I wasn't sure if people would get it without me having to SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!!!!!! Anyway…. Tehe im glad you liked it!!! This chappie is weird…. Well the next one will be about Yami and Teanna's PENALTY GAME that Asenath sent them too!!! Hehe^_^_

**_Embient_**: _wow you peoples are soooo hentai!!!! Not that im NOT…. Im going to PLASTER FUN TIME TODAY and my friend (its her party) is SOOOOOO hentai it isn't FUNNY… yesh anywayz…._

**_Dragontamer_****_:__ I didn't say anything about you last chappie, so here it is!!!! HEHE!!!!! IM SOOOO GLAD YALL THINK THIS IS SOOOOOOOO GOOD! and it was tea AND Asenath…. Dot dot dot…_**

THANKIES BUNCHES!!!! ^_^

Shibby-One

(i have NO idea where im going with this ficcie anymore...^.^)


	10. The real reason

me: laaaaaaaaaalllllaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa........ *continues singing* laaaaaaaaaaalllllllaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaa.......

Yugi: *stare stare stare stare stare stare*

Joey: *stare stare stare stare stare stare*

Tristan: *stare stare stare stare stare stare*

Tea: *stare stare stare stare stare stare*

Isis: *stare stare stare stare stare stare*

Mandy: *stare stare stare stare stare stare*

Marik: *sighs* STOP THAT ANNOYING STARING!

All: *continues staring*

Marik: I give up....

**again****.... reviewz at the bottom!**

anyway..... yesh this is the next chappie! YAAAAAAAY!!!!!! for ONCE this wasnt pre-typed, so thats why it took me so damn long to get it up! long for me anyway....i update like everyday! is that pathetic or what?

oh yeah.... "Mazaki Rei", anzu's step-father, is pronounced like THIS: Mazaki: mah-ZAH-kee / Rei: RAY

this chappie is about the penelty game that Yami and Teanna have been sent to. also Yugi ish found and he sees his dead friends. (lovely) ALSO, that chain that Teanna dropped? And the Sennen Card? And the flower? And Yugi's dad's notebook? IMPORTANT..... at least in the NEXT chappie.... dunno if i'll use em this chappie.... carry on.... oh yes... if anyone wishes to contact me, please email me at: chicadee@mindspring.com (chicadee is mah state birdie^_^)

anywayz.....

If you havent noticed, i dont have duels in mah fics... very often.... i dont really know HOW to duel.. well i do its just.... OH MY GOD.... i could use my brother help! DUH! look out! i may put a duel somewhere in this ficceh!^_^

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

****

Yami opened his eyes to find his arms pinned to.... a wall. A large brick wall. He moved a little, trying to see his surroundings.

_Where am I?_ he thought, blinking. Finally, his eyes got used to the darkness surrounding him. He `looked up for some kind of ceiling to see if he could figure out where he was. He couldn't see it. 

"Teanna?" he called, his voice echoing. He heard a moan from beside him. Yami turned to the side, his eyes searching for Teanna. She was right next to him, hanging. Her long hair was falling over her shoulders, and her wrists were bleeding. Her cheeks were pink from the blood. Her forehead was also bleeding. She was wearing different clothes, now, too. She had a long, white skirt rimmed with gold that reached her feet. She had a white cloth wrapped around her breasts. A thin, gold necklace was hanging from around her neck. Yami stared in confusion.

_She's..... bleeding..._ he thought. _How can that be? That was before he realized he had a dull pain in his wrists. He looked up the best he could, and saw little streams of blood flowing down his arms. He blinked._

_Okay...._ he thought. _That's really weird..._ he realized that blood was oozing down the side of his face as well. His forehead was pounding, and blood pretty much covered his arms and legs as well. His clothes were stained with blood. 

_What the hell...._ he just couldn't figure out what was going on. That was when the shackles broke, and both Yami and Teanna hit the floor. Teanna woke up instantly, looking around with a confused look on her face. She looked at Yami, and her eyes widened.

"Teanna," Yami whispered, "what's wrong?" Teanna just shook her head and pushed herself up. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, and brought hers close to his.

"Yami," she said softly. "You should look at yourself."

"I'm covered in blood, I know that," he said. Teanna shook her head no.

"That's not only it." Yami stood, Teanna following behind. He looked around the room for something. _Anything..._

"Look," Teanna said, pointing. She turned Yami around and directed him towards the edge of the room. A solitary torch was perched on the wall, an ancient mirror next to it. Yami ran over, and bent down to look in it. What he saw made him gasp out loud. He pushed himself backwards, not really sure if what he was seeing was real or not. Teanna was having the same reaction. 

Yami placed his hand on the mirror, and bit his lip. He looked up at Teanna, back at the mirror. He took a breath.

"Teanna," he started, "How.... how could we be like this...?" Teanna shook her head. 

"I don't know," she admitted. The long cape protruding from her shoulders swept around her feet. It was indigo. It had multiple rips and tears in it. She looked like a queen, which is what she was. However... Teanna shook her head no.

"This is impossible," she said, looking down at him. "I'm dressed like I was.... when I died...." Yami nodded in agreement, standing. For he, himself, was also dressed like he was when _he_ died. That's why he was covered in blood and wounds. He looked at his hands, and then looked at Teanna. She shrugged. Yami's eyes danced around the room. He spun around, his cape whipping Teanna. It was the same color as Teanna's. He folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"I think I know where we are," he explained.

"Where?"

"In a tomb... somewhere. I've never seen this place before, but I'm pretty sure that's where we are." Teanna didn't answer.

"And _why_ are we here?" she asked finally. Yami turned around, and gasped, a horrified look on his face. They hadn't seen the wide doorway to another room. Suddenly, torches lit the room before them. Teanna turned around, and backed up, stumbling.

In the next room was a body, lying half on the floor, half against the wall. Yami fell down to his knees, to horrified to stand.

The body was Yugi's. **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**_(--^-- old page divider thingy. i didnt like the new one.)_****__**

Maho flipped through the book without actually focusing on it. He was too preoccupied. He couldn't get the image of all of those people lying there... He closed his eyes and straightened himself up. 

_This is ridiculous,_ he thought. _I'm being so insensitive. _He had been, especially towards Arya. She was a total mess, and there was nothing he could do for her. He placed the book down and stood up, walking to the window. He looked out at the wet streets and wet surroundings. That was when Arya arrived at the door to the small library, biting her lip. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and her eyes were red.

"Maho," she said softly. Maho turned, seeing her standing there. 

"Arya," he said, smiling. Arya looked down, then at Maho.

"They found Yugi," she said. "He's okay, just scared."

"Where did he turn up?" Maho asked. Arya shrugged.

"I think it was the basement of the Domino Museum... Where the others were..." Arya kicked at a floor tile. "Maho, do you think those things that were found are important?" Maho nodded, looking down at the black bag which held everything found at the museum.

"Maybe we should give these to Yugi," Maho suggested.

"After the police stop questioning him," Arya said. "Especially Rei. He's bombarding him with all these questions... like where did Yugi disappear to? Why did he come back? Stuff like that...."

"Do you think he might have been unconscious for everything that went on down there?" Maho asked. Arya raised her eyebrows. "I mean, since he doesn't know anything..."

"I don't know," Arya admitted. "Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he's lying about the whole thing. We don't know. We only have him since...." she couldn't finish her sentence. Maho nodded. He bent down and picked up the black bag.

"We should give this to Yugi," he said slowly. "Yes, we should." He walked out of the library and down the hall of their large apartment. He stopped in the kitchen, and called the police station. Arya listened to his conversation.

"Yes... Yes... Could I have Mazaki Rei?" he waited, and then said "Kishimoto Mahaado. Thank you." Arya raised her eyebrows again. Maho rolled his eyes and made a face. Arya giggled. Finally they came back.

"Yes... Rei, Rei, listen to me. I think maybe we should show Yugi the artifacts. Maybe he knows something.... Yes.... Oh, that. That's the Sennen Card.... Yes, it _is_ the eighth Sennen Item... I don't know! Wait... Fine, fine, I'll do my best. Are you happy now? What?..... I'm sorry. Yes I'll hold."

"What did he want?" Arya asked.

"He wanted to know when the Sennen Card is," Maho explained. "He wants me to explain it for Yugi and himself. Then he told me he was stressed from all this, so he was gonna be a little snippy...."

"He did just lose his daughter...." Arya said softly. Maho nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." Rei came back to the phone. "Alright, alright.... Wait... How about we not do it there? Yes... Okay... My office? It's not big enough.... Oh.... Well.... Yes, her's is big enough... Okay.... Alright.... Ja ne." He hung up.

"Well?" Arya asked. Maho looked up at her.

"We're meeting in Isis' office." **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Rachel would _not_ let her son go. She held him as he leaned on her, asleep. She hadn't let him go since he was found the day before. A blanket had been thrown over his shoulders.

After finding out that his friends all died mysteriously, Yugi went into an uncontrollable rage. They had to sedate him before he cause injury to himself or anyone else around him. His breaths were short and uneven. His face was white, his skin clammy. He shivered and sqinched his eyes tighter. Rachel tightened her grip on his cold body. His face was dirty, with streaks of shining wetness through. His tears seemed to clear a path down his face.

"My boy...." Rachel whispered, and closed her eyes as well. She was very tired; she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. Too much had been happening. Six deaths... A mass murder.... Their bodies were being kept in the hospital until further notice. That was all Rachel knew. She also knew that they were going to be cremated, every last one of them. 

Rachel couldn't stomach what was happening. Police were everywhere all the time; doctors were completely baffled over one body; grieving people left and right; unanswered questions, worried glances, sorrowful tears..... It was all way too much....

It took her awhile to realize someone was speaking to her.

"....If it wasn't too much for your son.... Uhhh, Rachel? Are you awake?"

"Hmmm?" Rachel said, snapping her eyes open. Rei was standing in front of her, arms behind his back, a look of confusion on his tired face.

"Oh... Sorry, Rei, I.... I wasn't paying attention," Rachel said, rubbing her eyes. She didn't want to deal with this right now.

"It's alright, really," Rei said. He stepped aside to let Rachel stand up. Yugi woke with a start at her movement. 

"Uhn...." he moaned, blinking. He rubbed his eyes, the blanket falling from his shoulders. He looked up at Rei and Rachel. He temporarily forgot about what was happening.

"Mom?" he said, still half asleep. "Rei? Huh? Wha..." His eyes widened; he remembered now. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the back of the couch they had been sitting on.

"Umm, what were you saying, Rei?" Rachel asked, her hands folded in front of her. She was nervous for some unexplainable reason. Rei raised his eyebrows.

"If you don't mind, Kishimoto Mahaado had something he wished to talk about with your son... We were going to use Isis Ishtar's old office..." Rei said in a low voice.

"What does he wish to speak to him about?" Rachel said, in a voice just as low.

"Some things that were found in the room. He may know something about it."

"You heard him, he was _unconscious_ for the whole thing..." Rei sighed at her stubbornness.

"Look, Rachel, I don't make the rules here. He may have some information about these items we can use." Rachel frowned and remained set in her ways.

"It's too soon. This poor boy, he goes through all of this.... Then disapears to who knows where, then shows up and finds out all his good friends are dead.... I just don't think it's a good idea right now!" Rei became stern.

"Listen, _I want to know what happened to my __daughter," he whispered tensely to her, his voice slightly wavering on _daughter_. "He's the only person still alive from this, and if he has information that is useful to the police and the government, _I _want to _know_ about it!!" Rachel backed up, slightly scared. But she was still convinced that talking to Maho wasn't good for her son._

"Rei," she started, louder then before, "_I _don't _care_ what they want!! It's _too soon."_

"But we have to! While the whole thing is still recent in his mind!" By this time, many people in the station stopped to watch this arising argument. Rachel backed up some more, fear showing in her eyes.

"That boy is not little anymore, Rachel!!" Rei nearly yelled. "He is old enough to deal with this."

"He's never _been in this situation before!!" Rachel yelled right back. "He's never been in a situation when your __life is at stake! He just came out of it alive!"_

"_Lucky,_ you mean!" Rei yelled back. He seemed really pissed now. "I LOST MY DAUGHTER!!! _YOU_ DIDN'T LOSE ANYONE! YOU SHOULD AT _LEAST_ LET THE PEOPLE WHO LOST SOMEONE FIND OUT MORE!" Rachel was breathing hard, her face sweaty. She brushed her hair behind her ears, and stared at Rei. 

"Listen," she started calmly, "I'm sorry, Rei. I didn't mean to insult Anzu. God bless her, she was an amazing girl. But it's just too _early for him. He may not be little, but he __is... I don't know, I'm just nervous."_

"Rachel," Rei said, "How do you know he's never been in a situation like that before?"

"I don't know, maybe he has," she answered, sitting down. She put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. Rei looked down at her. He wasn't as mad anymore; now he was just frustrated.

That was when someone quipped,

"Where _is _Yugi?" Both Rachel and Rei turned to where Yugi had been. All that was left behind was the blanket. **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Yami's jaw dropped. He almost couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, it was so much. His eyes setled onto Yugi's limp, unmoving body. Blood was rolling down his forehead, surrounding his face. His arms had slashes, as if done by a short blade. His clothes were torn, rimmed with dark blood. His eyes were half open, his lips parted gently; his chest was heaving up and down with great difficulty.

A tall, stone statue of Anubis stood right behind Yugi, a sword in his hands and a dagger in a small case attached to his leg. Anubis stood, looming over Yugi, as if beckoning him to die.

"Oh...." was all Teanna could muster. She gripped the wall, for her legs were shaking. Yami stood slowly, and then ran towards Yugi, tears in his eyes.

"Aibou!" he cried, and ran next to him. He knelt down next to him, but he was too afraid to touch him. Yami had the strange feeling that if he touched him, Yugi would just stop breathing.

"Yami...." Teanna whispered. Her heart pounded heavily. She felt so much sorrow inside her; Yami's pain seemed to be coursing through her. 

Yami gently cupped his hands around the bottom of Yugi's head, moving it against his chest. Yugi made a moaning sound, then closed his mouth, a thin line of blood still flowing from his lips.

"A-Aibou," Yami muttered, putting his arm gently around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi moved his head a little ways, then took a big breath. His breathing was still very coarse sounding.

"_Mou_.... mou hitori no boku..._" Yugi muttered, his eyes closed. Yami looked down at him in surprise. Yugi's eyes opened slowly. His eyes looked vacant and empty, two violet, lifeless pits. He looked up at Yami, and closed his eyes again._

"Aibou!" Yami cried, hugging him. Yami could feel him breathing underneath his grasp. Yami closed his eyes in pain and fear, hugging him tighter.

_If this is a Penalty Game,_ Yami thought, _This__ seems so real... _

Yugi said something more.

"_Mou_ hitori no boku..._" he muttered, "I-I'm sorry."_

"What for, Aibou?" Yami asked gently. He laid his arm out, so Yugi could use it as a pillow. Yugi looked at Yami with his vacant eyes. Yami didn't notice the strange stare Yugi was giving him. Yugi's lips curled into a small smile.

"I'm sorry..... for _this!"_ Yugi suddenly grabbed a dagger from the statue behind him, and held the dagger to Yami's throat. He gulped heavily.

"Die....." Yugi whispered, and slit Yami's throat.

All he felt was immense pain. Blood trickled down his neck, and he suttered for breath. He grasped his neck with both hands, and fell forwards, breathing hard and in sharp gasps. He felt as if all the nerves in his body were on fire. But nothing compared to the feeling of betrayal from someone he cared about...

_NO!_ his mind shouted. _IT'S NOT REAL! DON'T BELIEVE IT!_ But it didn't work. Yami blacked out suddenly, his arms falling limp, his breaths becoming smaller and smaller. He lay on the floor, completely motionless. 

Teanna emitted a small scream.

Yugi spun around, bloody dagger still in hand, to see a shaking, scared Teanna, cowering backwards in fear. Yugi's eyes became very sinister, some kind of darkness entering them. Then, his body started to change. Teanna watched in fear and surprise as Yugi's appearence slowly changed. His body lengthened and took a womanly shape; his hair grew longer into a braid; his face changed, his eyes gleamed as they changed, his clothes changed.

In a few seconds, Asenath was standing before Anzu, dressed in Egyptian Priestess atire, still holding the dagger. She walked towards Teanna.

Teanna backed up into the first room, where she had been attached to the wall. As soon as Asenath entered the room, the entire room changed. It lengthened and grew into a large, beautiful room. Torches were in stands all around. Steps led up to a low, long platform. A golden throne was situated at the top. Long, draped windows appeared in the brick walls. Statues lined each doorway. The dark night sky could be seen outside, and soft light lit the ancient room. Teanna blinked, surprised to find herself in a room she hadn't seen in three thousand years. 

Asenath had a long, flowing, black cape underneath a golden necklace shaped like a hawk. Her skirt reached the floor and spread in all directions, black as night, and the cloth wrapped around her upper body was black as well. Gold earrings dangled from her ears, reflecting the light. The Sennen Card hung from a cord around her neck, along with a golden ankh on another cord. Her feet were bare. Teanna was dressed the same, only minus the Card and the cape, and her necklace was a simple beaded one.

They were in the Pharaoh's throne room; a sacred place for only high officials, the Pharaoh and his family, and any Holy Officials of Ra. Teanna stepped backwards. She remembered this night. It was the night that Asenath found out her secret.... Why Asenath felt she had betrayed her... Why she thought Teanna was going to kill her brother...

Asenath took a step forward, her eyes narrowed on the girl.

"Did you see?" she said softly. "See how my brother trusted Yugi, like I trusted you? And then he _turned on him?" Teanna shivered. She didn't like this. This _wasn't_ the best memory to be having right then....._

"You _betrayed_ me," Asenath said in the same voice.

"It was an a-accident," Teanna stammered. Asenath rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure it was," she said sarcastically. 

"What did I do? Besides, what's the difference whether he's the Pharaoh or not?" Teanna said, slowly thinking of ways to get out of this fix.

"You _betrayed_ the Gods, that's why!" Asenath said, still staring right at Teanna. Teanna's lip quivered. "He just _gave_ you Father's necklace, so the Court wouldn't get mad!" Teanna looked at the floor. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Asenath...." she started slowly. "I love him. It's not my fault.... I'm sorry." Asenath seemed surprised at her reaction.

"You should have done that when you were in this situation before, my dear," Asenath said. "You know the rules. It was a twist of fate that Zvallah wasn't sacrificed. Not with the way _you_ acted, getting all angry and yelling at me..." Teanna's eyes teared up. But she couldn't cry. Then Asenath would know she'd gotten the better of her...

"Like I said, I didn't mean for it to happen," Anzu explained. "It just.... did."

"My curse.... It didn't work, though," Asenath said. She didn't seem to be paying attention to her apprentice. "I _cursed_ you in case this happened! That way the Gods couldn't punish you! But now... I don't know how, but..." Asenath seemed to stare right through Teanna. Teanna stepped back, nearly tripping over her skirt. Asenath stared right at her, eyes gleaming.

"Now, though.... You know.... You know that they're not dead...." Teanna nodded. "I will awaken them.... Except for.... You're reincarnation, and that boy.... Yes... That will do nicely."

"No!" Teanna cried suddenly. Asenath looked to her.

"Why not?"

"Please.... Don't...." Teanna started. "I don't want Yami... I don't want him to suffer." Asenath smiled evily.

"Well.... How about the Gods finally punish _you_, dear Teanna," Asenath said. Teanna gasped.

"No... You wouldn't...."

"I would. I will do what I should have done three thousand years ago.... When I first found out..." Asenath's eyes bore into Teanna's. "When I first found out that.... A Priestess.... Was pregnant."

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

 dun dun DUN dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEHEEEEE!!!!!! THATS why asenath thought that teanna betrayed her! because she was pregnant! she thought that teanna would try to kill her brother because he got her pregnant and she was angry... hehe..... IM SO EEEEEEEEEVILLLLLLLL!!!! CLIFFIE CLIFFIE CLIFFIE CLIFFIE!!!!!! i was originally gonna leave it at the part where yugi slits yamis throat, but i was too hyper and kept going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around on a sugar rush* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ITS 9:29 EASTERN TIME ON A WEDNESDAY NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HYPER HYPER HYPER!!!!!!!!!!

incase your confused..... basically when yami found out that teanna was pregnant, he gave her a cartouche with his father's name and his mother's name so people thought they were engaged/married. but the Gods knew better.... they KNEW they were lying.... so they-

wait. i'll let you find out!^_^

**REVIEWZ!!!!!!**

**_dragontamer101: _**_hehe__…. Im not gonna tell ya… except for this: not ALL of them STAY dead… actually they're NOT dead at all! They're in a trance, and Asenath has the power to decide who will live…. And who wont….****_

**_YoSta_****_: __I dunno….. HAHA MAYBE THERE'll ALL DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 *runs around insanely*_**

**_Yugiohchix2008: _**_well... i LIKE stories with death! leave me alone.... its so strange how we always torture our fave characters.... huh... reason that like in all mah fics Bakura is sick or something... dot dot dot..._

**_Black Mistress: _**_*reads funny review* ha! i love the "Bakura: -_- oh, so I'M not in the story anymore? Malik: -.-; ur weird, bakura..." __anyway... i dunno if im gonna have more chappies like chappie 8. i was getting annoyed and running out of ideas, so i thought, why not some random chappie from the past? yea im stupid. leave me alone^-^ anyway... i had lotsa fun writing the Yami/Teanna fluff^_^ you seemed surprised i killed off everyone! im still not sure if they're all gonna stay dead.... hehe_

**_shadow_****_ star:__ ^_________________________________________^ *HAPPINESS!!*_**

**_Rouge_Angel88:_**_ tehe. im glad you like the dead thing^_^ tis something i write often._

**_Jeshone_****_: __YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! im glad... oh yeah its a thing between me and my cuz Emmy. in her ficcie Jou falls in love w/ Mandy and becomes OBSESSED with her.... not in mah ficcie tho, i just decided to take that from her fic. also, while i was writing that little thing, i _**

_was__ trying to find it on mah computer to send it to someone. so i was all like "Why not stick _

_Arya__ in there?" your luky i didnt use the Egyptian __Ark__ peoples... i did that before and they _

_ended__ up arguing over their ages^_^;;; quote Yami: "I was a baby. A very CUTE baby."_ oh yeah.... also.... jou knows arya the BESTEST, but the others know she exists^_^ dont worry...__

**TATA!!!!!**

**Shibby****-One**


	11. The turning point

*********************************************--- that is what happens when a crazy authoress gets bored^_^ anyway.....

SOOOOOOO.... IIIIIIII'MMMMM BBBBAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! hey it's 12:56... AM?!?! wow my 

comp clock is REALLY screwed... actually it's PM...... i had a turkey sandwhich for lunch^_^ thanksgiving was tasty...... mmmmmm....... moving on....

i HAVE returned, i am NOT dead!!!!! YAAAAAAAY! HEY! chappie.... eleven.... whoa.... i never knew that i was gonna have a chappie eleven... cool.... when i started this fic it was four pages long when i first decided to put it up... WOW this fic has gone FAR.....

**REVIEWZ AT BOTTOM^_^ THANKIES!**

sooooo..... this chappie is about... stuff.... and...... more stuff... and.... yeah. stuff. hehe. no its actually about this 'trance' that asenath put everyone into... okay..... also... arya has a little crush on yugi... or so it seems..... dot dot dot..... and... what's up with all that random crap? hmmmmm.....

**DISCLAIMER #1: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

**DISCLAIMER #2: THAT LITTLE PARALYSTIC THINGY? I GOT THAT FROM NARUTO. NOT MINE. I MEAN, THAT _IDEA_ CAME FROM NARUTO. NOT THE NINJA NARUTO, HE WOULD PROBABLY KILL SOMEONE BY ACCIDENT.....**

**Naruto****: HEY! *attacks***

**Sasuke****: *nods in agreement* I agree**

**Kakashi****: Yep.**

**Sakura: Hell yea.**

**Me: *grabs sasuke&naruto and runs*^_______^**

**..... I MEAN THE MANGA "NARUTO" BY KISHIMOTO-SAMA. (surname: Kishimoto first name: Masashi)..... SO, YEAH. IF YA WANNA READ IT YOURSELF, GO READ ISSUE 10 OR SHONEN JUMP. THEN READ _NARUTO_ BY KISHIMOTO-SAMA.^_^**

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Eleven [woo!]_**

****

Yugi looked at the broad, oak door before him. There seemed to be no one on this floor of the building, but, just to be careful, he opened the door slowly. The light was on inside the office. He opened it all the way... And gasped.

Yugi had never been inside Isis's office before. It was huge. He stared around for a few seconds, then walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Maho?" he called slowly. "Arya? Are you guys here?"

"Yugi?" Came Arya's voice from through a doorway. He heard feet running, then saw her small form in the doorway of what seemed like another office attached to Isis's. She smiled when she saw him.

"You came," she said. She looked around behind Yugi, and raised her eyebrows. "Where's everyone else?"

"There _is_ no one else, Arya," Yugi said. "I came here by myself. My mom and Rei were arguing when I left. They didn't even notice." Arya bit her lower lip, then stepped full-body into the room. She folded her hands in front of her, her long skirt swishing around her ankles. Yugi noticed that she almost always wore a skirt of some kind, and a tee-shirt and a sweater over it. 

"Maho," she called, "Yugi's here."

"I'll be right there," he called back, then shut the door. It was just the two of them, standing there. Yugi was busy looking around, impressed at the size and the quantity of the office. It was absolutely huge to him. It was furnished with different statues and wall hangings and other things from various ancient cultures. 

Arya put her arms behind her back, and watched Yugi's face carefully. She was watching him without thinking about it. Suddenly, Yugi became aware that he was being watched. He turned to Arya quickly, a confused and surprised look on his face.

Arya quickly faced the floor, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. Yugi smiled and walked forwards so he was level with her. He was about an inch taller; a first for him. He had never known someone his age to be shorter then he was. Of course, he had grown over the past year. He was now the same height as his yami. Taller, even.

"Arya," Yugi started, "Are you okay?" Arya looked up at him. 

"I don't know," she admitted. "I guess so...." Yugi took her hands in his. Arya's blush deepened, along with a very surprised look on her face she couldn't hide.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because I don't know either. I have so many mixed feelings about this....." Arya was about to ask why he was so calm, when she looked back up at him. His head was down, and his shoulders were shaking heavily. Small tears were falling onto their joined hands. Arya's heart jumped suddenly. She felt so _bad for him.... And her heart was heavy from the loss of one of her friends as well.... Jonouchi..... Anzu, too..... She leaned forwards so her head was laying on his chest. He put his arms around her shoulders, still shaking. She closed her eyes, her tears cascading down her face. She could feel Yugi's tears falling into her hair. _

Maho opened his door and took one step into the room. He was looking at something in his hand, then looked up. He stopped suddenly. In the center of the room, Yugi was hugging Arya, both of them crying. Yugi was nearly sobbing; Maho could hear his heavy breathing filled with tears. Arya was holding onto Yugi's upper arms, nearly squeezing them, her hands shaking. 

Maho looked at the bag in his hand, the notebook in his other hand. He looked up at the two, and smiled.

His questions could wait. **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

"Oh my God...."

"That's impossible....."

"Good God....."

"We didn't even think of that possibilty...." 

Doctors and nurses were talking amongst themselves about the victims of the 'mass murder'. They were all in awe; what had happened, most people couldn't believe.

"That method hasn't been used since ancient times...."

"...Yeah, when ninja's would protect the castle...." Come, though, hadn't heard the news yet. One of the doctors was trying to find her. He finally found her washing her hands.

"Come!" he cried, grabbing her shoulder. Come looked over her shoulder to see a doctor behind her. She turned around slowly, a confused look on her face.

"Shouka....." she started. Shouka was the doctor who had been watching over the 'victims' of the mass murder. He was shaking, a look of excitement and shock on his face. 

"Come, you're never going to believe this!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"All those people.... the ones who were killed..... They're alive!" Come jumped, startled. She couldn't believe it.

"That's not _possible," she said. Shouka shook his head._

"Yes it _is,_ Come!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the washroom and down the hall.

"How could they..." Come started. Shouka stopped outside of a room and let her go. He turned to her, his hands on his hips.

"Allow me to explain it to you. Those people were in a death-like state. They weren't _dead. Someone must have wanted them to __look dead, maybe in hopes we would cremate them before they woke." Shouka smiled at Come. Come was still lost._

"How..... How were they put _into this state?"_

"It's an ancient technique, used by ninjas and samurai who protected the capitol years and years ago. You pinpoint an exact area in your openents nervous system, usually the neck area, right below the pulse, and use something sharp and small to stab it gently. Then the person falls into a death-like trance for maybe a week or so, if done correctly. Usually the person couldn't remember what they had been doing before they were hit, so attackers couldn't rely any information to their allies. They couldn't remember it. This was known as the _Zenreishigo_ method.(*)" Come shook her head.

"You are sooo strange, Shouka," she said. She looked at the door behind them. "But Shouka, it's only been a few days. How could they have woken up so quickly?"

"That was because I found little tiny splinters of wood in their necks when they were brought it. I removed them, because I didn't know what they were. That's what caused them to wake up."

"But.... What about the other stuff? You know, the different ways they died and stuff...." Shouka's face turned confused and he shrugged.

"That," he said, "Is a mystery. It must have been an illusion of some kind. The only people now who are in hot water are your daughter, that boy with the breathing disability, and the other boy with head damage. The rest should be fine soon."

"Ummm, what's with the door?" Shouka turned around and faced the door. 

"This is the room they've been moved to," he explained. "They'll be moved to seperate rooms after they wake up." He opened the door, and the two walked into the room. Many beds lined the room, some not even taken. Come's eyes danced over each person until she saw someone she recognized. She saw Honda, laying in a bed, breathing slowly. He looked asleep.

"The others - except Isis - are in here somewhere," Shouka explained. He pointed them out in various areas of the room. Come followed his movements, and couldn't believe it. Then...

"Wait," she said, putting her hand on Shouka's shoulder. Shouka turned. "You said that my daughter wasn't okay.... And.... Bakura Ryou and Jonouchi Katsuya, correct?" Shouka nodded solemnly. Come closed her eyes, then opened them slowly.

"Where are they?" she asked. Shouka looked back over at the others, then turned back to Come.

"Anzu..... She's in the ICU... Jonouchi.... He's in another room in traction, and Bakura is.... He's in critical condition." Come's lower lip quivered. She closed her mouth to stop the shaking, but she just began to shake herself.

"What's wrong with Anzu?" Come asked. Shouka couldn't look at her.

"Jonouchi isn't waking up, Bakura can't breathe, and....." He looked at her, tears shining. "The stab wound in Anzu's back is very, very real." **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Teanna fell to her knees, her eyes closed. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She had no idea how she got into this, but she didn't like what was happening....

Asenath, hands on her hips, took the Card off from around her neck. She held it out, so Teanna could see the Eye symbol if she looked up. She did, and gasped, falling over in her hurry to move away.

"Yes, dear Teanna," Asenath said. "You know.... What I was going to do... Before...." Teanna got onto her knees, and looked down, her shoulders shaking. One hand settled onto her stomach.

"No..." she whispered. "Asenath, please, you can't...." Asenath liked this. She liked making this smart-aleck bitch suffer greatly at her mercy. Teanna would do _anything_ to protect her unborn child.... Like she sacrificed herself to save him _after his birth.... At the hands of Ra...._

"My brother is not here to save you _this time, Teanna," Asenath said cooly. Teanna looked up at Asenath, her fear showing greatly in her eyes. Asenath held the Card up, and closed her eyes. She walked forwards, and knelt down on one knee._

"What.... What're you d-doing?" Teanna stammered, her fear surpressing her own power. Asenath knew if she kept her guessing, Teanna wouldn't be able to use her own power against her. 

Teanna knew she could stop Asenath; she was just so scared, she couldn't move.

"Y-Yami...." she whispered, sweat dripping down her face. She hadn't felt like this for three thousand years... Asenath opened her eyes. They seemed to glow with a proud radiance; power and triumph showered over Teanna. 

"_Hari_... aurui....(_**)__" she whispered in a malicious way. Teanna put her hand out at the last second as a greenish light enveloped her body. _

A searing pain raced through her. She felt as if she were being stabbed with a thousand knives, and then wolves ripping at her flesh, tearing her limb from limb.

Teanna managed to shield herself using her own brand of magic, creating a circle of energy around her. It was transparent and invisible to anyone with malice blocking their soul.

Then she felt it. Teanna could feel it for a split second; someone calling out to her from inside the Card. It was a faint feeling, but it was there nonetheless; someone was calling to her using their energy. A small pang of hurt and pain came through to her through Asenath's power.

That was when Teanna figured it out. 

The spell broke through her force field; Teanna was thrown backwards. 

"Ahh!" she cried, hitting the floor and skidding. She was shaking, and now her shoulders and upper back were bloody. The floor tore her top, so it exposed her breasts. Folding her arms over her chest, and was still kneeling, staring at Asenath in surprise.

Asenath raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"So you survived," she said. "Hmmm. I guess you have more control over your power then I thought." Teanna just shook her head.

"What is it?" Asenath asked, frowning. Teanna looked Asenath in the eye.

"What did you do?" she hissed.

"What?" Asenath said, taking a step back. Sweat trickled down her face. 

"What did you _do?" Teanna asked, stressing 'do'. Asenath shook her head when Teanna asked the one question she had been dreading for three thousand years..._

"You're not Asenath Ankumanunkanon, are you?" **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Yami opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on a stone floor, his cape spreading over his back, the side of his face against the cool granite. Yami pushed himself up and shook his head groggily. He blinked several times, trying to get his mind working properly. He looked around, then gasped.**__**

He was in the hallway of his own palace. He looked around, confused. He looked down at himself, and realized he was wearing different clothing then in the other room. He wasn't covered in blood, no slit in his throat. He put his hands around his neck just to make sure, and, sure enough, there was no slit. 

He stood slowly, looking around in awe. He was in his palace.... Did he somehow travel back in time? Or was this all an illusion like before? He looked at his copper-colored hands, tough and calloused. He squeezed them shut and looked around. He saw a long, elegant-looking pale curtain draped over the large doorway into the throne room. He walked through the doorway, pushing the curtain aside. He stopped short at what he saw before him.

Teanna was kneeling on the floor, her arms crossed over her chest, the top of her dress in shreds. Her shoulders and her upper back were all stained with blood. Standing before her was Asenath, the Sennen Card in hand, a look of astonishment on her face.

"TEANNA!" Yami yelled, running across the room to her. He knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. His arms were splashed with blood, but he didn't care. He hugged her tightly.

"Yami..." she whispered. She sounded tired, weak. She closed her eyes and leaned against his bare chest. Yami glared up at his sister.

"Asenath...." he hissed. "What... What are you _doing here?" he growled. He wasn't too happy with Asenath's actions. Asenath just stood there. Teanna opened her eyes and, one arm still crossed over her chest, pushed him away gently._

"I discovered her secret," Teanna explained in a breathy voice. She looked up at Asenath.

"You're not Asenath," she pronounced. "You _can't_ be. Asenath would _never use that spell on one of her students." She nodded towards the Card. "She's in there, isn't she?" Asenath - or whoever she was - shook violently with anger._

"You bitch," she whispered. "You- You-" she seemed at a loss for words. She put the Card swiftly around her neck, and grabbed the scabbard hanging from her waist. She pulled a long, slender sword out of the scabbard. It had a snake pattern on it.

"You.... fool..." she whispered, her eyes gleaming with madness. Yami stood, clenching his bloody hands into fists.

"Asenath... Or whoever you are," he started. "You _can't_ be my sister. She would _never_ be as cold-hearted and as bitchy as you're being right now." Asenath crossed her arms over her chest and gave a half-smile to him.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" she said. Yami gulped.

"I can't say. A promise to a friend." Asenath rolled her eyes. "But I _do know her well. She watched me, helped me.... She was like my mother when I was younger. She died when I was four. But..." He raised his eyebrows. "I don't think she did. I think you took her, didn't you? When she was ten, after she discovered her hidden power, after she received the Card..... You did." Teanna looked at Yami with a confused look. Asenath stepped back._

"So what?" she said. "So what if I'm not that foolish girl.... I'm better. I'm stronger, and, unlike her, a _born priestess. I'm stronger then __she would ever be."_

"She was born with all seven Sennen Items inside her!" Yami shot back. Asenath gasped. She stepped back, a look of terror and surprise on her face.

"She has... All that power... Inside her?" She stammered. Teanna was so surprised; she dropped her arms in shock. Yami nodded.

"That's why the Card was given to her. To control the power. Without the Card, those seven powers would have corrupted her.... But I see now. It wasn't the _powers that corrupted her..... The combined powers trapped inside the _Card_ did." Asenath stared at him in disbelief. The room began spinning rapidly. Asenath shook her head._

"No," she said. "You..... You son of a bitch, look what you did!" Yami grabbed Teanna's arm and pulled her to him, and he held her tightly. Both of them closed their eyes as the room spun around them. 

A cry came from in front of them. Yami opened his eyes a crack to see the Sennen Card glowing brightly. The Eye symbol glowed with a colorful light. Yami closed his eyes again, and held the now unconscious Teanna. The two disappeared from the Penalty Game, and landed in a dark, opened area. 

Yami, unconscious as well, still had his arms wrapped partially around Teanna. Her head was leaning on his chest, her hair askew in different directions. Yami moaned a little, but only turned his head to the side. 

A few feet away, the Sennen Card lay, the Eye still glowing. The light began to fade as a body appeared. It was the body of a young girl. She looked only ten or eleven. She wasn't wearing anything, except the Sennen Card hanging from her neck. Her black hair was covering her face as well as the ground around her, and her shoulders.

As Yami and Teanna lay there, the _real_ Asenath, a girl of ten, lay a few feet from them.... Ina dying state. And the Sennen Card... The _real Sennen Card... was nowhere to be found.**_§_**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

"Thanks, Yugi," Arya said, still blushing. Yugi patted her shoulder.

"It's okay. I didn't think I was gonna start crying randomly, either," he admitted. Maho sat down on the floor, cross-legged. Yugi and Arya sat down as well.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yugi asked. Maho placed the bag in the center of their little circle.

"These things were found in the museum. We were hoping.... We were hoping you could tell us what they were." Maho opened the bag, and poured the items onto the floor. Yugi looked at each one; the Sennen Card, the dagger, his father's notebook.... and the cartouche. Seeing the cartouche made Yugi's heart stop. It reminded him of Yami, who he had forgotten about.

"Maybe _mou__ hitori no Yugi has something to say about this stuff," Arya suggested. Yugi hadn't noticed it before, but his yami side had disappeared. He hadn't heard from him since he was trying to pry into that door in his soul room._

"I.... Don't know...." Yugi admitted. "I don't know if he's even still part of me." Maho and Arya stared at him in surprise.

"Really, Yugi?" Arya asked. Yugi nodded. He stared down at the plush carpet covering this part of the floor. He hadn't realized it, but... His yami was gone....

"I don't know.... I think.... I think that _mou__ hitori no boku is... gone."_

"Gone..... where?" Arya asked. Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I can still feel him. I can still sense him. It just feels like he's.... He's really, really far away..." Arya shrugged.

"I guess that means he's still in this world at least," she said. "Maybe he's trapped in a _Yami__ no Game?" Yugi shook his head._

"No, my body would feel its effects....." Maho shrugged.

"I don't know where he is, Yugi, but right now, we have bigger problems to worry about." He motioned to the items. "Now, do you recognize any of these?" Yugi nodded, and picked up his father's notebook. 

_How'd that get there?_ He thought. _I don't remember bringing it with me.... Or even taking it out.... He held it in his hands._

"This was my father's notebook," Yugi explained, looking at it. He turned it over in his hands, running his fingers gently over the faded cover. "He took notes in it. And he drew pictures, from that city.... The city where _mou_ hitori no boku_ lived." Yugi looked up at Maho. Arya was still looking at the notebook._

"Well," Maho said, rubbing his chin, "That's certainly interesting." Arya's eyes flew up to her older brother.

"Maho," she started, "That thing.... Do you think it has.....?" Maho shrugged.

"It may, Arya. I don't know." Yugi just looked from one to the other. He was lost at what they were talking about.

"So...." Maho started. "What about the other things?" Yugi looked down. He reached out and picked up the Card, holding it gently in his hands. A sudden surge of Shadow power rushed through him. It was strong; stronger then that of the Sennen Puzzle. Yugi could feel the darkness that embedded itself into two of the items, which had corrupted the rest. It was so overwhelming, that Yugi could hardly comprehend it all. He also felt..... Sorrow?

The room began to swim around him, colors and lights and sounds all mixing together. He fell forwards, catching himself. His arms were outstretched, and he was leaning over, breathing hard. What he had just experienced.... He felt something hard and cold on his side, and his head had a sudden pain racing through it to add to the strong Shadow.

He felt someone's hands on his arms. He could feel them flipping over his limp body. He could faintly here Arya's voice above him, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He could sense the Card near him, on the floor beside him. The tip of his fingers were settled onto the gold, and he could feel the power radiating off of it.

"Yami! Yami! Help me!" A call came from the Card. All sounds except that small voice seemed to be blocked to Yugi's ears. He could hear a young girl's voice calling. He could hear her feet as she ran, hear her fists as she pounded on what sounded like a limestone wall. The clang of metal as she rammed her fists into a door. Her ragged breathing, her wavery voice.

_Who...?_ Yugi thought. He couldn't even think about it right then. He could feel it; he suddenly was aware that he could hear Maho's deep voice somewhere above him. It also occured to him that he should start breathing.

Slowly, the room began to come back into focus. Yugi opened his eyes slowly. He could see Arya's blurry outline above him. The scared girl was shaking terribly, staring down at him. He could hear Maho moving around in the background.

"Yugi?" she whispered, frightened. Yugi blinked.

"Arya..." he said softly. Arya smiled, although terror still shone in her eyes. She looked over behind her. Maho was talking on the phone to someone. He was writing something down.

"Maho!" she cried. "Yugi's awake!" Maho looked up and smiled, giving a thumbs-up. Arya looked back down at Yugi.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Maho answered for him.

"Of _course_ he isn't, Arya!" Maho said impatiently. "He just fainted!" Arya stuck out her tongue at Maho and looked back down at Yugi.

"You're okay now, right?" she asked. Yugi nodded, and sat up slowly. He felt slightly dizzy, but he was okay for now.

"That was so strange," Arya said, chewing on her index fingernail.

"It was," Yugi agreed. He began to feel stronger. He looked down at the Card. "Who was that?" he asked no one. Arya raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Who?" she asked. She put her palm on his forhead. "You sure you're okay?" Yugi was about to tell her what he heard, when Maho spoke.

"You guys!" he said, his hand over the speaker on the phone. "You're never gonna believe this!"

"What?" Arya asked. Yugi turned to Maho.

"Well, I called the hospital to ask if maybe Yugi had some kind of condition he didn't _tell us about," he said, "When they told me that.... That they're alive!"_

"Who?" Yugi asked quickly. "You mean, like, Jonouchi and Honda and Anzu... Them?"

"Yes!" Maho said excitedly. Then his face fell. "Well, Honda and Isis are alright. Except.... Well, Bakura is...." he trailed off as he listened to whomever he was speaking to. "Bakura's gonna be alright in a few days, probably. But Jonouchi and Anzu... Anzu's in the ICU, and Jonouchi won't wake up."

"Why?" Arya asked. Yugi nodded in agreement. Maho looked down.

"His injury. It's too great. They don't know if he'll ever wake up."

"He's not comatose, is he?"

"Not yet, he isn't. He still reacts to external interactions and stimuli, he just... Won't open his eyes or anything. His body will react in little ways, like a twitch or something, but that's it. He could easily become comatose, though."

"And Anzu?"

"Her back. The stab wound from Asenath. It's very great, and she lost a lot of blood.... And...." Maho shook his head. "She probably won't survive." Yugi pulled his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them, and lay his head down on his knees.

"Maho," he said, "What I saw.... What I felt....." he looked at the floor. "I think... I think that it may have something to do with Asenath...."

"What?" Maho asked. "What're you talking about, Yugi?" Yugi motioned to the Card. "When I held it, this _power_ came out of it.... Like the Sennen Puzzle, yet stronger..... Darker, in a way..... And I felt.... Sorrow, almost. Regret. As if something inside the Card regretted something. And then, while I was on the floor, I could hear someone calling out to _someone named 'Yami' from inside the Card. A little girl, I think." Yugi looked up at Arya, then Maho. "I don't know what it was about, though. I think that someone may be trapped inside the Sennen Card...."_

Maho just shook his head, hanging the phone up. 

"This is definitely getting weird, I can vouch for that," he said. He looked at the phone. "Let's see. The other Yugi is gone somewhere, Asenath has disappeared, your friends are alive yet dying at the same time, and you think that someone is trapped inside the Card?"

"Guess so." Arya picked up the cartouche on the silver chain. She held it gently.

"This is so beautiful..." she whispered. Suddenly, the hieroglyphs etched onto the silver began to glow. Arya shrieked and dropped the necklace, breathing hard.

"What the...." Maho muttered. Yugi's eyes went wide. The hieroglyphs that made up the name _Ankumanukanon_ were glowing brightly. 

On the rug behind the charm, a form was appearing. A girl, probably a few years younger then them, was kneeling in front of them, her long, dirty blond hair dangling in front of her face. Red streaks were shown in her hair. She was wearing a black dress with so sleeves, a thick black ribbon holding the dress up above her breasts. Another black ribbon was tied around her waist, the two ends hanging in front of her. She had no shoes on, and she was in a slight bowing position. She leaned all the way forwards, then reeled herself back. She raised her head so they could see her face. She opened her eyes. They were dark, dark blue, almost black. On one cheek was painted the symbol for Isis, the other cheek the symbol for the Nile. She had a thin, gold chain right around her neck like a choker. Blue and gold feathers were connected to it and fanned out, covering her upper back and her shoulders. Her eyes were long and slender, with a somewhat elegant look to them. She had the traditional Egyptian eye makeup surrounding them, making them look mysterious. Her skin was a copper color.

Arya just stared at the girl. Yugi's mouth dropped open. Maho nearly fell, he was so startled. She bowed down onto her arms, her messy hair falling onto the floor. She sat up again, and looked at each one. Her eyes settled on Arya.

"You summoned me," she said. Her voice was the voice of a young girl. The girl lifted her right hand, where a gold bracelet was hanging from her wrist. There were eight charms; each charm was a Sennen Item. They were tiny, probably exact replicas, exept for the fact they were minute.

"I d-did?" Arya stammered. The girl nodded. 

"Yes....Miss Mana....." **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

FOOTNOTES:

_(*)-Zenreishigo - _this means "one's whole soul after death". it was a nickname, kind of like a code name used for the method. The real name is unknown... to me at least^_^

_(**)-Hari aurui - _this means "Silent tears of ice crystal". basically that's supposed to mean that she was trying to inflict the only thing that would make Teanna cry: losing her unborn baby.

END FOOTNOTES

phew. done. ah that was long.... lesse how many pages! *goes and counts pages* 11 and a half pages..... not bad..... huh.... anyway.....

**reviewz****:**

**_Yume Takato: _**_thankies__! My cliffhangers are always… strange… moving on…._

**_Black Mistress: _**_NOPE! They're not ALL dead…. Dot dot dot…. *runs around screaming* anyway…I have a question: are you schizophrenic? Nah im just kidding. It seemed like you were either having a convo w/ yourself, or fighting w/ yourself. Dun worr I do the same thing a lot. Tehe im an idiot!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around again* I watch the fairly Odd Parents and I luv Cosmo… makes ya wonder… dot dot dot….WAIT! you were talking to the CHARACTERS… I get it now!^_^_

**_CrissyKitty_****_: __yea, kinda confuzzlin. Ahh, well… that's juss me! Thankies^_^_**

**_Yugiohchix2008: _**_AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Are you always sugar high jess? I TINK SO!!!!! *runs to jess's house and runs around the house 500 times* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! And YAMI IS NOT DEAD PEOPLE! It was a PENALTY GAME TYPE THINGY!! ITS ALL AN ILLUSION!_

sooooooooooooo...... how'd you like it? confusing? tehe sorry. sooooo..... at the end this servant girl thinks that Arya is Mana.... hehe.... yesh.... this is gonna be FUN....

**CHAPPIE PREVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

Next chappie: Iani, the servant girl, as actually an apprentice priestess. she was Teanna's apprentice, and was familiar with all the peoples in the palace and such. yea. she can only be seen by those peoples reincarnations. also, yami returns with teanna! well kinda.... they return to the Sennen Puzzle and then Teanna disapears into that flower door.... Yugi goes to visit his friends in the hospital, and then he tell them like how everyone's doing and stuff... what's been happening... also.... the notebook has some information about a certain goddess who was corrupt...

Yugi accidentaly travels INSIDE of the Sennen Card.... and finds something absolutely terrible. Not only is this strange little girl trapped it there, a young boy is trapped with her.... His name is Zvallah..... yea.

ALSO: who is this mysterious "asenath" impersonater? A GODDESS THAT WAS CORRUPTED..... and how did Teanna actually die? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!!!!

anywayz.... seeyas!

THANKIES BUNCHES YALL^_^

Shibby-One

*bleeech* Simple Plan..... *goes out and kills* ahh that's better... sry randomness!!!!!!!! *BOUNCES AROUND ROOM*


	12. Prayers to the Dead

heeeeeeeeeeeey! im baking muffins! anyone want a muffin? *twelve people raise hands* a _raisan__ bran muffin? *ew*_

yea I agree with you. my mom is a health food nut; she bought them.... anyway.... ya'll got a lil preview of this wittle chappie last chappie... yea. hope ya likey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Reviewz**** @ bottom..... *sigh***

soooooo..... im gonna do a disclaimer... wait.... i'll make... JOEY do it!

Joey: *grumbles*

Mandy: just do it bonehead

Joey: okay fine.

**Joey: Thank GOD that Shibby-One will never ever ever ever ever ever etc. own YuGiOh, and if Takahashi Kazuki EVER gets the idea to give it to her, we will form an ANGRY MOB!!!!!!!!!!**

YGO peoples: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......

Me: *whistles innocently* hehe ive always wanted to here joey say that...

Joey: YOU SEE?!?! YOU SEE?!?! SHE'S A MAD WOMAN!!!!!!

Me: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! moving on...

_People from FOP: Well, since we're not celebrating anything, we must be an AGNRY MOB!_

_Young Crocker: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs**jumps in bushes*_

hehe i know its not exact but.... o well i luv that eppy! *blinks* uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... since there's really nothing for me to do.... hey i know! imma go watch _The Mummy Returns! id go and watch __The Mummy, but ive seen it 4575 times. yea. sooooo..... imma go watch it! even if its NOT historically accurate! who cares! *runs*_

one more thing: Helena is pronouced like this: hell-LEN-ah

[#}: footnote (got looooootsa those....)

_italics__: thinking_

" ": i hope i dont hafta tell ya...

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

****

Honda's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a couple of times, and then looked around at his surroundings. 

"What...." he muttered, then instantly regretted it. His head was pounding heavily, he realized. The worst time to get a headache was right after being _poisoned..._

"Ohhhh...." he moaned, turning onto his side. The blanket was pulled up to his chin, and he closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. While unconscious, he hadn't felt any pain.

"Honda-san?" came a small voice. Honda rolled over to face the doorway. Jonouchi Shizuka was standing in the doorway, wearing a school uniform. It wasn't a uniform from any school in Domino. It was from a much better school then would be found in Domino.... An overnight bag was slung on her shoulder, and her brown hair was partially covering it.

"Shizuka-chan," Honda whispered. Shizuka smiled.

"How are you, Honda-san?" she asked, taking a step into the room. "I'm glad you're awake." Honda decided to screw the headache and sat up slowly. He winced a couple of times, making Shizuka gasp. But then Honda leaned against his pillow and gave a small smile to her.

"Shizuka-chan," he said. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see oniichan," she explained. Her face was tear-streaked; Honda could tell she had been crying a lot lately.

"How is your brother?" Honda asked. Shizuka moved closer to Honda's bedside. She was close enough to speak to him face-to-face. 

"I don't know," she said. "I've been here for three days, and I'm leaving this morning. It's still really dark out, though." She motioned to the dark window. Clouds covered what stars were left in the sky. "It snowed last night." Honda nodded and turned back to Shizuka.

Shizuka was looking at Honda's shoulder, which had a bandage on it. Blood was visible through the thick wrappings. Shizuka gently prodded the bandage, and settled her hand on Honda's shoulder. She rubbed it gently, a caring look in her eyes. Honda smiled at her.

"Have you been able to see Jonouchi yet?" he asked. Shizuka shook her head.

"Not yet," she said. She looked Honda in the eye. "How come? Why can't I see him? It's not fair...." Honda shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Shizuka," he said softly. He took her hand in his and held it tightly. "I hope you can see Jonouchi today, before you leave."

"So do I...." **_º_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Arya leaned forward, trying to comprehend what she just heard.

"_What did you just call me?" she asked, her mouth dropping slightly._

"Your name, miss," the girl said. Arya raised her eyebrows.

"Okay... That ain't _my_ name, but...." She moved back a little more, so she was right against Yugi. Yugi rolled his eyes, then settled them on the girl.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl bowed her head.

"My name is Helena," she said. "I was sent here by my master. She said that you would be needing of my service. I was about to bring _myself_ here, but Miss Mana summoned me instead." Arya shook her head.

"I didn't do anything, all _I_ did was pick up that charm," Arya countered. She looked down at the charm, then back at Helena. Helena smiled and shook her head, her hair falling to either side of her head.

"No, you _did summon me. I would have been unconscious if not." Arya just stared at her._

"Okay," Maho said. "Maybe she _did_ summon you."

"Maho!" Arya hissed. Maho frowned at her.

"I don't know, Arya! Maybe you did, for all we know! Or maybe that charm thingy has some kind of  wierd spell on it!" Maho looked at Helena. "But why do you keep calling her 'Mana'?" Helena raised her eyebrows to Maho.

"Because... That's what my master told me to call her..." Helena said slowly. "I know you must be confused, but I'm from a different time then all of you. My master wanted to be sure that you were protected as well as you could be." Yugi and Arya were still confused, but Maho's brain was working on overdrive.

_Wait..._ he thought to himself. _Why would she confuse her with... Oh!_ Maho slapped himself in the forehead.

"I get it," he said. He smiled down at Helena, then looked at Arya. "She thinks you're Mana."

"I know that!" Arya snapped. Maho shook his head.

"No, she thinks that you _are_ her," he said, raising his eyebrows. Arya gave a confused look to her brother, as did Yugi. Suddenly, Arya snapped her fingers.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Oh, oh..... I get it."

"I don't..." Yugi started. He turned to look at Helena. "Why are you here, uhhh..... Helena, was it?" Helena's cheeks darkened instantly as she threw herself to the floor again. Yugi's widened in surprise.

"Oh, Pharaoh," she said. "I was sent here to help you."

"Uhh...... Okay?" Yugi said. He _definitely_ didn't know how Yami could have been Pharaoh so long ago..... Yugi moved out from behind Arya, and reached out for Helena's shoulder.

"Don't!" Maho hissed. Both Arya and Yugi glanced up at him. "If you haven't figured it out already, she's some kind of Egyptian person. And she thinks _you are the Pharaoh, Yugi. I have the feeling that she may react like any Egyptian girl -- she may freak out if addressed like that by someone whom she claims is a Pharaoh." Yugi withdrew his arm, and looked at the girl. _

"Ummm, Helena?" he said gently. "You can sit up now. You don't have to do that, really." Helena raised her upper body, still kneeling. She placed her arms on her thighs, and closed her eyes. Maho stood up straight from where he was leaning against Isis's desk, and put his hands behind his head.  Helena turned to him, and opened her mouth.

"Lemme guess," Maho said. "You think that I'm the priest Mahaado, right?" Helena closed her mouth. "I thought as much." He put his arms down and walked forward. He crouched down and picked up the cartouche [1] from the floor. He examined it closely.

"Whoa," he said, his eyes widening. "This thing is real silver. That's so weird."

"Why?" Arya asked.

"Egypt had more acess to gold then silver, especially in the time period this thing was made in."

"What time period, then?" Yugi asked. Helena watched them all with an honored look in her eyes.

"The Golden Age, [2] I'm pretty sure," Maho said, holding the cartouche close to his eyes. He tossed it onto the floor. Helena reached out and picked up the cartouche. She smiled down at it, then closed her fist around it.

"Helena," Arya started in a stiff manner, "Who is your master? Why did he send you?" Helena shook her head. 

"Not 'he', Miss Mana," she said, still clutching the cartouche. "She."

" 'She'?" Both Maho and Yugi asked at the same time. Arya looked from one to the other.

_How could they be so calm about this?_ she wondered. _This girl thinks I'm her incarnation for God sakes! Arya stared hard at Helena. The girl shrank down, a feeling of incompetence running through her._

"Okay, I don't really _care_ how you got here or who sent you," she said. "All _I_ know is, I'm _not_ the person you think I am. And I _don't_ really appreciate the fact that you are here!" Arya stood up, rage running through her. She _hated_ things like this. She had _always_ hated these types of things: things that couldn't be explained, things that defy logic and common sense. One of the _many_ things she did _not_ have in common with Mana.

Helena looked at the floor, a hurt expression in her eyes. Maho smacked Arya on the back of her head.

"What?" Arya said, glaring angrily at her brother. 

"Shut _up!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's not here on her own will!"_

"How can you take all this? I don't believe it!" She put her hand out on front of her, blocking Helena's face from her view. "I don't believe _any of it! This isn't real!"_

"It _is real, Arya!" Maho said sternly. He reached out and gently put his hands on her shoulders. She pushed them away, glaring at him. She turned to Yugi quickly._

"You!" she said, pointing. "This is _your_ fault!"

"What?" Yugi asked, surprised. He was just as in awe at Maho's confidence as Arya; he was just _used_ to things that had to do with the past happening. He figured that, after all this, Arya would be more used to it, too. Apparently not.. Arya's lower lip quivered. She turned on her heel to face Maho, her eyes' full of tears.

"I hate this!" she exclaimed. "This is why Mom got sick and _died! _This_ is why Dad disappeared! All this nonsense! Just because the gods wanted us to live alone! It's not fair!" She was yelling by now. Her tears had slipped silently down her cheeks without her noticing. For such a happy, caring girl, she definitely had a different side to her personality. Maho gripped her shoulders again._

"Arya!" he exclaimed, looking her in the eye. "I _know_, okay? I know everything! I _know_ it's not fair! But it's _not_ only _you! It's me, too! And Yugi! And everyone!" Arya was breathing hard, sniffling. Maho calmed down slightly. Ever since this whole thing started, tensions had been running high. He wasn't usually so pissed off, but it was hard _not_ to be. And now...._

Arya bowed her head in shame. Yugi stared at them, shocked. Had fate divided them as well? Had the gods also sacrificed someone for the benefit of this situation? Yugi looked at the wood planks making up the floor beyond the carpet. 

His own father had been sacrificed, so that he could own the Sennen Puzzle and complete it. Anzu's birth father had been killed so her mother would meet Rei and move to Domino; Jonouchi's family split so he could go to Domino High; Malik's and Isis's family was torn apart so they would arrive here; Bakura-kun's sister and mother died, so Bakura was moved here because of his grieving father; so many fates had been decided long ago....

And now Arya and Maho.... Two orphans who only had each other. Helena seemed to not be paying much attention; her eyes were blank and unfocused. She seemed to be in some kind of trance.

Maho was still holding Arya's shoulders. Arya was crying silently now. Maho looked from Arya to Yugi, who was staring at the floor. Helena came back into focus and stood up. She held out her wrist once more, her eyes closed.

"My master, Mistress Sennaniakah, sent me here to help you overcome a great hardship. She says she is trapped, and can't get back. She said that her husband is with her. She told me to tell you three to tell the others that Miss Asenath is innocent, that she was overtaken by a corrupt Item." Helena opened her eyes and looked straight at Maho. "A corrupt being has taken Miss Asenath over. She says you will know what she speaks of, Lord Mahaado. She also said that Mistress Sennaniakah's son is trapped with Asenath in the corrupt Item." Yugi and Arya both stared at Helena as if she were crazy. But Maho understood. He nodded, then picked up the cartouche again.

"This belongs to Zvallah, correct?" he said, holding it out. Helena nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes. I will return if more is needed of you." She bowed, and then her image flickered. She disappeared. Arya blinked, then shook her head. Yugi just stared.

"What the _hell is she __talking about?" Arya asked. Maho crossed his arms and looked down at the cartouche in his hand. He turned to look at Arya and Yugi._

"Do you remember, a long time ago, when I had that weird, erm... 'Experience'?" he asked Arya. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, right after Mom died? I think she was talking about that..."

"What?" Yugi asked, confused. Arya turned around to face Yugi. She took a deep breath, then said in an annoyed tone, 

"Maho had some kind of 'vision' thingy.... It's what got him interested in the 18th Dynasty and the New Kingdom of Ancient Egypt. [3]." She rolled her eyes and looked at him. Yugi's mouth hung open slightly. Maho looked at the floor, then shoved his hands into his pockets.

All three of them were surprisingly calm. This had been a very strange morning; they had encountered many strange things in the past few days. And things were getting stranger. According to the 'messenger', Asenath was being controlled by a corrupt Item. And she wasn't alone. Someone else was trapped with her.... All of this, added onto what had already happened.... Maho's head was spinning. The vision.... The one he told Isis about.... When she told him he was someone's reincarnation....

Arya's actions summed up what they were feeling. She fell to her knees suddenly, making a loud _thwump sound as she hit the floor. She looked from Maho to Yugi, then...._

She screamed. **_º_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**_~The dead lay to rest...~_**

_"Help...."_

_"Help me!"_

_"DADDY!"___

Yami's eyes opened abruptly. He found himself lying on his back, staring up at the sky. Stars twinkled far above him. He slowly began to realize what was happening. He could feel Teanna's weight on his chest from where her upper body was laying.

Carefully, he slid her to the ground. Her hair went astray everywhere, shimmering in the moonlight. Yami stared around him, trying to understand where he was. As his eyes focused, he noticed a heaving breathing coming from near his body. He couldn't tell where; it wasn't Teanna, though. 

**_~The flesh turn to sand, to dust....~_**

Finally his eyes focused. He was lying ontop of limestone bricks used for a pathway. He could hear rushing water near him. It was the Nile. 

_Am I still trapped in that illusion?_ he thought. 

"Ohhhhh..." Startled, Yami looked to his right. Teanna was coming to; she moved her head a little, and her eyes cracked open. She looked around, then sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"Yami?" she said in a hoarse voice. "Wh-what's.... where are we?" Yami sat up farther, trying to focus. He _really_ couldn't tell where they were; he'd never been here before.

**_~Even gold, even sword, wrapped in the Sheath of Time....~_**

"You're here!" Yami and Teanna jumped, startled. Teanna emitted a small squeak and clung to Yami's shoulder. He put his arm around her protectively and glared down the darkened path.

"Who are you?" he called. Tiny footsteps were heard echoing off the ground. The form of a young girl materialized in front of them. She was wearing a blue dress that reached her bare feet. A silver chain was around her neck, and a simple silver band was arched on her forehead. It looked like a silver version of Yami's golden crown, except this one was flat, embossed with the Eye of Horus.[4]

Her long, dark hair reached her shoulders, tipped with flashes of red. Her eyes were large, and they were a beautiful sapphire color. She stopped walking when she reached near to them. Yami let go of Teanna slowly, his memory refreshing in his mind. He _knew this girl...._

"A-Asenath?" he whispered. She folded her arms behind her back and smiled. She ran towards him, and he outstretched his arms. She ran into them, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close, cherishing this rare moment. Teanna fixed her skirts and got on her knees, smiling brightly. She pushed her hair over her shoulder, and ran her fingers gently over the braid in the side of it. Mitsukai flowers were embedded into it.

**_~The deceased Pharaoh's name is lost.~_**

"Asenath...." he said, looking at her. His eyes flew up and down her body as he fully realized that she was a young girl. She stepped back and shrugged. "You look so young...."

"I look eleven, ne?" she said, looking at her feet. She held up one side of her skirt, brushing her fingers over the beads on the end. 

"Why?" Teanna asked, leaning forwards. Asenath dropped her skirt and faced them both.

"When I was eleven, I was captured. Remember, brother?" Yami shook his head slowly.

"I don't remember it myself, but yes, I do know that." Asenath pushed her hair back over her shoulders.

"I was captured by a cult. They called themselves _Pedjet_ [5], and they were trying to their goddess, Meretseger. [6]. They found me, her Earth form. They claimed my body, putting my soulinto the Sennen Card Father had given me. Instead of letting our minds come together.... they let the goddess take control of my body, sending me away."

**_~Time is the battlefield of the souls....~_**

"They _did?" Teanna said, at the same time that Yami said "_Pedjet___?" Asenath nodded solemnly._

"Yes. My soul stayed the same as it did back then, although my mind progressed. My body, however, did not. And so, I look like this, even though I am still the same age." Yami just stared at her. Teanna's hands were covering her mouth, and she was speechless. Asenath looked at the ground.

Yami looked around. He _still_ didn't know where they were..... 

_What the-_ He spun around. In the corner of his eye he had seen some sort of building in the distant night. He squinted, but still couldn't see it well. It rippled like a shadow, looming far away. Almost beckoning him to come. He _knew he had seen it before..._

_No.... It couldn't be...._ His eyes widened. Was he seeing what he _thought_ he was seeing? No.... He turned back to face Asenath. There was no way....

Asenath was still staring at the floor, not looking at them. It was shameful for royalty to be outsmarted by servants and peasants. She was _smarter then they were, and she was female! _

Teanna looked at Asenath, and had to shield her eyes. The sun was rising across the river from them, nearly blinding them.

**_~We cry out....~_**

_Wait... The rising sun? Weren't they on the banks of the __Nile__? Then why was the sun right in their face?_

_Unless...._

"Oh, my God," Teanna murmured, and she stood up. She ran past Asenath, closer to the water's edge. She stared across the river. A dim line formed. It was the port of an ancient city; ruins appeared. Yami stood up, and walked to where Teanna was standing. She slid her hand into his and leaned against him, almost clinging to him. The couple stood, staring out at the water. Asenath walked up next to her brother.

**_~The Song of _****_Battle_****_~_**

_The sun was rising..._

**_~The Song of Friendship~_**__

They all stared, the same thought running through their heads.

_...On the opposite shore..... The sun is rising on the opposite shore.... It can't be....._

_If the sun was rising opposite of them, then that meant...._ They turned around to look at the building far in the distance. Teanna gasped as the truth came to light.

**_~Guide us....~_**

The Temple of Osiris was across from them.

_....They were on the West Banks of the __Nile_....__

_....Imenet[7]...._

**_~To the distant place of souls crossing...[8]~_**_ ****__º_

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Isis-san stared out the window. She leaned against the cool glass, staring out at the falling snow. Her door was open slightly, and she could hear the commotion out in the hall.

A few minutes ago, a girl's voice could be heard arguing with an older woman. Isis closed her eyes. Subconsciously her hand flew to her throat, and she rubbed it slightly. She was so _sure it hadn't been an illusion.... Asenath's illusory death[9] was really powerful.... She was sure her throat had been slit...._

More yells.

"I don't wanna leave!" The yells were coming closer. The room where Jonouchi lay was just down the hall. The voice sounded like Jonouchi's sister.

"We _have to, Shizuka!" An older voice countered. The voice sounded tired and somewhat defeated. "We can't stay longer."_

"What if he _dies,_ Mama? What then? I wanna stay!" Loud footsteps as someone ran down the hall. A girl came into Isis's view. 

"Shizuka, stop! NOW!" Shizuka stopped running in the doorway of Isis's room. Everyone though she was asleep. Keeping quiet, Isis snuck to the doorway of the room. She opened it a little more, then watched what happened. Shizuka was breathing hard, her arms crossed in front of her. An older woman stopped walking a little ways down the hall.

"Shizuka, please," the woman pleaded. Shizuka seemed defiant. A doctor came out of a room and put his hand on Shizuka's shoulder.

"Miss," he said, "You can't see your brother. I'm sorry." Shizuka backed up, out of the grip of the doctor.

"Shizuka, we _have_ to _leave," she said, extending her arm. Shizuka shook her head and stepped back. She turned on her heel and ran down the hall._

"Oniichan!" she yelled, and the doctor ran after her. The woman, whom Isis guessed was Shizuka's mother, stopped, leaning against the wall. She watched her daughter run down the hallway.

Shizuka ran, half blinded by tears. She just wanted to _look_ at him at least...

"Stop!" She felt the doctor's hand on her shoulder. He pressed his hand hard into her shoulder so she stopped. He held her back, even though she fought to get by.

"No!" she yelled, struggling fiercely. The doctor grunted with pain. She had elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Ow," he murmured. A nurse came out of a room and grabbed Shizuka's other arm. They held her back fiercely.

"Lemme go!" They pulled her backwards. Her shoes slid on the polished floor. Finally, she lost her footing. She hit the floor with a thud. They pulled her away slowly.

"No! No, oniichan! Please!" Isis closed her eyes and shut the door. She stood in the middle of the room, wearing one of the hospital gowns. She looked at her hands, then brought them to her face. She began sobbing quietly, her tears gently falling through her fingers.

_Sob, sob-_

_Drip, drip, drip...._ She fell onto her knees and bent forwards, sobs coming harder now. This was all so screwed up. Not only that, but Malik... Rishid.... Both gone.....

"What have I done?" she whispered. She could hear Shizuka yelling still; her voice was blurred with all the crying both Shizuka and Isis were doing, but Isis could still hear one thing she said.

"ONIICHAAAAAAAAAN!!!"

That one cry.... That one scream.... Blurred with tears and sorrow, pain, frustration, fright..... One thing that Isis will never forget, that one, last, solitary scream that sealed Jonouchi's fate.

"ONIICHAAAAAAAAAN!!!"**_ º_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Come opened the door slowly. The steady _beep.... beep...._ from the EKG was all the sound in the room. She flicked on one far light, so a soft glow covered the entire room. Come closed the door and walked towards the bed, leaning forwards.

Anzu lay, unconscious, on a bed with white sheets. An air mask was fastened over her mouth and nose, giving her a steady, clear, air supply. Little wires were poking out of her shirt, connected to the EKG. They were taking her heart beats. A large, white bandage was wrapped around her shoulders, her breasts and her stomach. Little streaks of crimson shone through. One of her hands was bandaged, from where it was cut with broken glass when they broke the door down.

Her skin was deathly pale; her eyes haven't opened for three days....

Come put her palms down on the bed and leaned down, so she was close enough to hear her breathe. Anzu was taking short, hard gasps. Not good. The blood had infected her lungs. Come brushed hair off of Anzu's sweaty brow. She moved her head slightly to the side, and moaned.

"Oh... Anzu...." she whispered. She watched her breathe, watched her fist slowly clench then unclench, over and over again. She lay her head down on the edge of the bed, now on her knees. She closed her eyes, getting drowsy from the steady beeping sound....

"Mazaki," someone said. Come's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at the doorway. A young woman was standing there, half in the room. She had long, long brown hair that reached what looked like her waist. Her blue eyes shone with fear, and her tanned complexion looked shiny, as if she was sweating. She was wearing a down jacket, a kirt protruding from below. Black boots covered her chilly feet.

"May I help you?" Come asked. The girl, who looked about twenty, nodded.

"Yes. I'm here to visit my brother, Honda Hiroto. There was no other doctor's around, so....." She looked right at Come. Come stood up, her face stern.

"Your name, please?"

"Honda Makurayami." Come staggered. That was a pretty long name. Makurayami read Come's face.

"Yeah, it's long. My dad's idea." She looked around the room. 

"Pretty."

"Mmmm. Thank you. So.... Do you know where his room is..." Come nodded. She led Makurayami in the right direction, and then watched her run down the hallway.

_Pretty girl,_ she thought to herself. _Honda is lucky to have a sister like her. She leaned against the wall. Her eyes traveled from the hall to the room, where Anzu lay, her head turned to one side, hir right hand clenched into a fist. Her breaths were longer now; they weren't short gasps anymore. Her eyes looked more relaxed._

Come smiled. She knew that Anzu would be alright; whoever stabbed her was a mystery, but.... The culprit would soon be found.....

She closed the door quietly. She was about to turn around, when a cold hand clamped over her mouth. Come froze with fear.

_Someone..... is behind me...._ she thought. She closed her eyes. She was too afraid to do much else. No one else was in the hallway....

"Don't move," a soft, male voice said. "I don't want to hurt you. I need you to come with me. I need your help, Come. You need to find someone for me." Come opened her eyes. Whoever had their hand over her mouth spun her around slowly.

She was face-to-face with an eighteen-year-old boy. Her eyes were locked on his. They had a deep, menacing look to them, which covered up the kindness underneath.

That was before Come saw the dagger in his hand.

A dagger.... With the Sennen Puzzle decorating the jeweled handle.....**_º_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**_~*Footnotes*~_**

**[1] cartouche: **a little thingy that looks like an oval with a little bow on one end. The Pharaoh's names were written in cartouches. 

**[2] Golden Age: **a time period in Ancient Egypt (1539-1075 BC) when EVERYTHING was made of gold. There was lotsa gold back then during that time..... It was also known as the New Kingdom..... around that time anyway...

**[3] 18th Dynasty of Ancient ****Egypt****: okay..... the 18th Dynasty was when all the famous peoples lived...... lesse..... Nefertiti, King Tut, Amenhotep II, Queen Hatshepsut, Akhenaten, Thutmosis IV..... its said that Takahashi-sama based Yami after Thutmosis IV, and Ankumanukanon after Amenhotep II..... who are father and son... so.... yeah.**

**[4] Eye of Horus: **a sacred symbol in Egypt. it means "Sun". it looks like the eye symbol on the Sennen Puzzle, with the two tail thingies.... yeah..... anyway.....

**[5] Pedjet: **means "Enemies" in Ancient Egyptian. the symbol for _pedjet__, or_ iunet _is a bow, like with a bow and arrow._

**[6] Meretseger: **the goddess of the Valley of the Kings. Her name means "She who loves silence."

**[7] Imenet: **the word for "Afterlife". There is more then one word for "afterlife", but this particular one refers to the West Banks of the Nile, which is where the sun sets. The Egyptians thought that the Land of the Dead was on the west banks because Ra was setting the "sun" on people's lives. That's also why there would be a temple to Osiris over there...... dot dot dot...

**[8] Poem of the Dead: **this is the poem that Priest Seto wrote for the Pharaoh after his death. No, wait.... before his death.... Oh i dont remember..... Isis called it a _"Poem to a friend, from a friend...." _and kaiba's all like "What?" and then she says "Prayers for the dead" and he spazzes. you know, one of those I-dont-believe-this-shit-but-i-remember-this-thing-she's-talking-about moments.

**[9] Illusiory death:** this was taken from Inu-Yasha (NOT mine, belongs to Takahashi Rumiko) in one eppie Kikyo gave everyone illusiory death..... Sango thought she was being killed by Kohaku.... Inu thought Kikyo was killing him..... (like in the first eppie^_^) Shippo thought everyone had abandoned him..... Miroku thought his wind tunnel was sucking him in..... you get the idea^_^

**_~*End Footnotes*~_**

dun dun DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!

yeah.... that WAS confuzzling..... oh well.....^_^

**Reviewz****:**

**_YumeTakato_****_: __yoooooo__!!!!!! Well im updating…. So….. yeah….. well….. I hope you liked this chappie too!_**

**_Yugiohchix2008: _**_WOW are you lost…. Oh well…. Well… Zvallah is actually inside the Card with Asenath…. Then he shows up… yea…. Anywayz…..^_^****_

SO..... basically..... what happened was this 'messanger' from the past came to them and said some wierd stuff...... Yugi has ALOT more to learn about Maho and Arya..... Anzu's getting better, Jonouchi's getting worse..... Yami, Teanna and Asenath seem to be in the Afterlife.... or on their way to it anyway.... and some person wants Come's help.

**_+++++++++++++++++CHAPPIE PREVIEW!!!!+++++++++++++++++_**

Okay, this preview is acurate. So... next chappie, Anzu wakes up, and is VERY confuzzled. Maho tells Yugi about his 'expirience', and why Arya is so dead set against believing all this.... Helena returns, with news of who her master is..... The mystery person, a boy named Zvallah, finds the reincarnation of an ancient nurse (with Come's help)..... Yami, Teanna and Asenath find out that they're not dead YET.... and..... the strange being that took over Asenath.... finally reveals her secret. WHY she took her body.... what she was doing..... and.... why she caputered the Prince..... DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKIE BUNCHES^_^

Shibby-One


	13. Abundant skies

**OKAY.... many people liked the Yami/Teanna fluff in chappie 8. I WANTED TO WARN YOU: MORE FLUFF IS ON THE WAY. I DONT KNOW WHAT CHAPPIE IT'LL BE IN RIGHT NOW, BUT IT WILL COME...... ...... ......**

OKAY I LIED.... that preiview was for the NEXT chappie.... not THIS one.... so.... gomen-nesai!^_^

welll...... hello again friends. im back.... and..... i dunno. im back again with chappie 13.... this fic is starting to wind down..... so.... seeyas.

**Reviewz****: at the bottom**

oh yes... i got lotsa my Egyptian info from many different sources: I got it from my brain, from a website about Egyptian Myths, and a book called, uhhh... *looks around* where'd it go?

oh. here it is. ahem--

**National Geographic**

**Treasures of ****Egypt******

**_Special thanks to the Supreme Council of Anitquities_**

**_Kenneth Garret_**

**_1997_**

This is like chapter 8. it's a little flashback into Yami's and Teanna's past. Just no fluff. Sorry, guys.

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Yami stared out at the pouring rain. It was his birthday today, and, like every year, it rained and rained and rained….

"Damn rain," he muttered. "Why does this have to happen _now?" His father and mother were in a council right now. Actually, just his father was, but his mother was nowhere to be found anyway._

They were talking about the way that servants were being abused by a group of teenagers in the city.

_Bor_-ring,_ Yami thought, leaning on his hand. He frowned and stared out at the rain. He was standing on a high balcony, high above the courtyard. He stared out blankly, not really focusing on anything. He was thinking about what he had heard Jono and Tiet talking about earlier that day._

"Yeah, did you hear?" Jono said, wiping his face with water. Tiet shook his head.

"No. Wait…. About Dai?" Jono nodded.

"Yeah. I heard that he was seen with those guys who were abusing all those female servants." Tiet's mouth dropped.

"No way."

"Yes! It's true. He was seen by a priest! A priest wouldn't _lie!"_ Tiet looked skeptical.

"But…. Why Dai?" Jono shrugged.

"I don't know. Who knows, really." Yami had been sitting on top of one of the pillars that was surrounding the yard where the militia was. Tiet and Jono were two of the soldiers chosen for the militia.

"Wow, that's….. Wow."

Yami hadn't said anything to his father yet. He didn't want Dai to get angry at him…… That was the last thing he needed….. **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Pouring rain was not fun to people who only saw it once a year.

A guard was standing solitarily outside of the palace. He leaned against an obelisk and sighed. What kind of person would try to sneak in on a day like _this?_

He was about to drift off, when another guard called out to him.

"Oy! You better come here…. Quick!" The first guard ran over to where his accomplice was standing. He was pointing his sword out into the darkness.

"What is it?" The first guard asked.

"Her," the second said, pointing. A girl was staggering towards them. Her clothes were torn and ripped, as if someone had tried to pull them off of her and she refused. Her arms were covered in blood, and her hair was soaked through with blood and rain. She was holding up the top part of her dress.

She looked up once, then her eyes closed. She colapsed to the ground, her spreading out around her body.

"Do you think we should get someone?" The second guard asked. The first nodded.

"Uhh, you go over to her and ummm, see if she's okay. I'll go get... someone." The first guard took off down the long, granite pathway, leaving the sedong standing there in the pouring rain.

"Okay...." he muttered, and he walked over to where the girl lay on the path. He knelt down beside her, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Wake up," he whispered. Not loud enough. "Wake up, you!" he said, louder this time. The girl moaned and moved a little bit, stretching her arm out and moving her body. Guard Two smiled happily.

"Hey!" came a yell. Guard One was running down the path, the captian of the militia and Jono in toe.

"Oh! Good, it's you," Guard Two said, smiling. He turned to the girl. "She hasn't said anything, but she's still alive."

"Oh, good," Jono said as the captain squatted down next to her. He managed to wriggle his fingers through her hair to her neck, and gently pressed to see if there was any beating.

"Anything?" Guard One asked. The captain nodded.

"She's alive," he said. "But she's badly wounded."

"Those boys?"

"Most likely." Jono just stood there, staring. Guard Two looked at him, then spoke to Guard One.

"Why is _he here?" he whispered._

"He said he knew her." Guard Two stood up.

"How do you know this girl?" he asked Jono. Jono looked over at him, surprised.

"She's engaged to one of my friends....." he said sadly. 

"Who?" the captain asked.

"Dai." 

"Oh.... That means... He might have abused her."

"Maybe." With Jono's help, he and the captain managed to drag her away from the palace. It was obvious something happened to her, but no one had even _attempted_ to tell the Pharaoh about the abusing. His spies had found out for him. That is, until now.

"Wait!" A yell came from the path. Both guards turned, then immediately jumped, surprised at who was running down the path.

Yami was flying down the path. He had seen the whole thing from his balcony. He ran down the pathway, past the guards (to their dismay), and over to the captain. When he and Jono saw him coming, they immediately stopped.

"Prince-sama!" The captain exclaimed. Jono just looked surprised. Yami stopped, splashing water all over the place from the multiple puddles.

"I saw everything," he said. He motioned towards the girl. "She could be a key witness to who is doing all this. And if she _is related in some way to Dai, then she would most likely be in the thicket of things." The captain looked at Jono quizzically. Jono shrugged. "I think she should stay here, until she's better."_

"Excuse me, your Highness," the captain said, "but she is a born priestess. A priestess is coming to collect her and the other girls with her natural power." The Prince sighed. "That can wait, gentlemen, until she's better. While she's still injured, she may very well be a good source for my father to use. Gooday, and I'll make sure she's cared for." **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

"Are you _sure?"_

"Oh, Iani, stop being a pest."

"Aishizu![1] Iani![2] Be quiet!" Teanna opened her eyes slowly. She was listening to the argument of two women older then herself. They were arguing quietly over... something. One was of higher rank then the other, Teanna could tell. The younger woman was dressed in finer clothes then the older one. 

Teanna was lying on her back, her clothes completely gone, except for the blanket wrapped around her body. She looked up at the young girl kneeling beside her bed. She was braiding Teanna's (now clean) hair. She looked no older then the Prince, and she most likely was around the same age. She had long, dirty blonde-ish hair. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were a deep reddish color. She was happily humming to herself.

"Hmmm..." Teanna moaned, closing her eyes again. This was a much better place to be in then where she was before...

"Oh!" the girl said, dropping Teanna's hair instantly. "Are you awake?"

"Maybe," Teanna said jokingly. She opened her eyes. 

The younger woman, Aishizu, looked up from what she was doing. Her face lit up as she saw Teanna slowly sit up.

"Oh! You're awake! Good," the said in a kind voice. She walked over. Now that the woman was over by Teanna, she noted that this woman was only a couple of years older. 

"Helena, go to your mother, dear," she said, pushing her lightly. Helena waved then ran over to the older woman.  Aishizu was dressed in light blue [3], wearing a dress that fit to her body. It had two thin straps that settled on her shoulders. A transparent shawl was draped on her shoulders and clasped in the front with a blue falcon clip. [4] Gold jewelry glittered on her body. The other woman had a simple green dress and a heart drawn on one of her cheeks [5]. She hugged Helena tightly. 

"So, miss Teanna," Aishizu said, bending down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not well," Teanna admitted. "Why am I here.... Am I in the palace?"

"You should feel honored, miss Teanna. The Prince saved your life." Teanna's eyes widened. She sat up, her jaw dropping.

"What?" she said. She was in awe.

"Yes, my dear. It's very strange, but it's true. Prince-sama saved you." Teanna just shook her head slowly. 

"H-he did?"

"Mmm-hmm." She pushed Teanna's hair over her shoulder, braids and all. "He seems very fond of you. He wants to talk to you when you're better." Teanna smiled. She lay back, wondering how a _prince_ could have _any interest in her at all.... **_§_**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Yami breathed slowly and rythmatically. His head drooped to the side. The young prince was fast asleep, sitting against a wall. He was outside of the Council, waiting to tell the Pharaoh about the girl he saved.

He moved a little, turning over onto his side. He slid onto the floor, and smacked his head against it.

_That_ woke him up. He opened his eyes groggily, looking around. Sunlight was streaming through the windows in the vast hallway. He looked at the Council door. It was still shut. That meant that they were still in the Council.

"Damn," he muttered, sitting up. He rubbed the side of his head and stood. He ran to a window and looked outside. Everything was almost glittering; the rain from the day before left everything clean and sparkling. He leaned out the window, a small smile on his face. He just stood there until he heard someone call.

"Prince-sama!" came a voice from behind him. He turned, startled. A girl even younger then Helena (who was around his own age) was standing before him. She had long, blonde hair and cheerful brown eyes. She was dressed simply, even though she lived in the palace. Her mother was Iani, her older sister was Helena. That family was liked well by the Pharaoh's family. Iani's husband and two older sons were tomb builders.

Yami smiled down at her. She was only a couple of years his junior.

"Hello, Mana," he said. Mana looked out the window, then looked back at Yami.

"What's so great about outside?" she asked. Yami shrugged.

"I don't know. It's nice looking, though."

"Have you spoken to that girl yet? Teanna?" Yami looked down at her, surprised.

"Does just about _everyone know about her?" he asked no one. Mana shrugged. Then, her face lit up._

"Oh! Did you hear what happened to Helena?" Yami smiled. This girl liked to talk to him often; she really had no one else. She always heard what was happening, so he was well informed.

"What happened to your sister, Mana?" Mana smiled proudly and said "She is a natural born priestess!" Yami was taken aback.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Then Mana pointed to herself. "And _I_ may have some of her power!" Yami smiled and laughed. 

"Well, congratulations, Mana." Mana hoisted herself up onto the windowsill. 

"And you know what else?"

"What?" 

"Another 'Chosen Person' was found! He was found just this morning, too!" Yami sighed contentedly. So far, that meant three chosen persons. Just three more to go then.....

A 'Chosen Person' was a person that the Pharaoh's most trusted priests tested to see if they could wield a Sennen Item. When Yami's father died, _Yami_ would become Pharaoh, but his father's priests would have to die as well, so he would need six priests of his own. Besides himself, who was chosen at birth anyway, there was Aishizu, who was Chosen six years ago, and then Seto, Chosen eleven years ago. He was chosen right after Yami. Ever since Aishizu was chosen when he was six, no one else had been able to wield an Item.

"Oh? Who is he, then?"

"His name is 'Mahaado' and he's a magician," Mana explained. "His kaa [6] is very powerful."

"Hmmm. I should go see him...." Mana looked over behind Yami to an approaching person. Teanna was walking down the hall, limping. Helena was helping her on one side, and a tall, young man was walking on her other side, her hand squeezing his arm. 

"Helena!" Mana cried, running over. Yami leaned back into the room and smiled at the little group. Helena wrapped an arm around Mana's shoulders as she ran towards her.

"Hey," she said, hugging her. She looked up at Yami. "You wanna help at all?"

"Oh, yes," Yami said, running over. Teanna put her arm around his shoulders, and then transferred her weight to him.

"Sorry," she whispered. Yami looked at her and shook his head.

"It's okay, really, Teanna," he said. Helena stretched her right arm. Then, she tugged the man's arm.

"Hey," he said playfully. "Cut that out."

"Prince-sama," Helena started. "This is Mahaado. He was tested this morning after..... Well I forget what he did..."

"He won a _yami__ no game, silly," Mana exclaimed, hanging onto her sister's arm._

"Yeah, that." Mahaado bowed down to the soon-to-be Pharaoh.

"Prince-sama," he said. "I'm honored to have been chosen for this position." Yami smiled.

"I didn't choose you," he said. "The gods did." Mahaado stood up, a big smile on his face. Yami turned a little, Teanna still hanging off his shoulder. "Helena, you and Mana escort this man to my father. He will surely be happy to hear about you." Helena and Mana bowed, along with Mahaado. The three walked down the hall, Mana chattering about something. Teanna limped away from Yami's support to lean against the wall. Teanna started to bow.

"Prince-sama-"

"Please," Yami said, his hand settled on her shoulder. "Don't. I get enough of that from everyone else." Teanna stood up straight, smiling. 

"Thank you," she said softly. "The leaning over thing was hurting my legs." Yami gently raised her arm, and draped it over his shoulder.

"Now," he said, slipping his arm around her waist, "I wanted to talk to you about something...." The two walked down the hall, Yami supporting Teanna, Teanna limping pitifully. 

As they walked, Yami spoke. He told her about what he knew of the abuse; who was doing it; and how much his father was trying to stop it.

"It's a very terrible thing, Teanna," he said. "I just don't know why people would do it...." Teanna shrugged. She liked listening to him talk.

Soon, they were sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall. The strain began to hurt Teanna's leg too much. However.... They went from talking about the abuse to talking about.... everything. Teanna told him as much about herself that she knew - she came here when she was four with sixteen other girls as hostages of war; she wasn't actually from Egypt, but her employer didn't know that; She was engaged to Dai, a member of the militia; She was _abused_ by Dai - she's lived in twelve different homes since the war; she was nicknamed "Te-Anna" because of her love of the religious and spiritual dances of Egypt and her home country, Sudan.

_Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?_

"You're real nickname's 'Anna'?" Yami asked. It was now nighttime; he liked hearing the stories that Teanna told. __

"Yes," Teanna said, leaning back. "You see, I love dancing to those songs about the myths and such, not only from Sudan but from Egypt as well, so the sailor's started calling me "Te-Anna", which means "Dance Anna."

_I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way  
This is the way that I'm_

"Oh," Yami said, smiling. "That's an honor, really."

"I guess so," Teanna admitted. She stretched out her legs, then suddenly regretted it as she winced in pain.

"Oh, are you alright, Teanna?" Yami asked, a concerned expression playing on his face.

"I'll live," Teanna whimpered, massaging her leg. "I'll be alright. I promise."

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl_

"Good." The two sat there for a moment, gazing out the vast window opposite them in the large corridor. The moon was high in the sky tonight; stars twinkled around their mother. The bustling noises of the vast city could be heard in the empty palace. Or at least, the palace was empty where they were…..

"The stars…" Teanna whispered. "They're beautiful tonight."

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

"Mmmm," Yami agreed. He looked at Teanna. Her eyes were all lit up, staring excitedly at the sky. They were almost glowing with happiness. The cut that had grazed her cheek the night before was almost invisible now. She was leaning forwards, the simple Egyptian clothing making her look like some pure goddess. Yami found himself gazing at her and wondering how beautiful she would look in princess – or even _queen_ – attire…. He picked up her hand and looked at it, tracing his fingers over her palm. Teanna turned to him, staring quizzically. 

_Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that _

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at him. He looked up at her, blushed, then lay her hand down again.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just…. I don't know." Teanna pulled her knees up to her chest, wincing a little.

_I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

"Are you…." She looked at the floor. "Nevermind. It's none of my business."

"What?" Yami asked, leaning towards her. "What is it?" Teanna looked up at him.

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

"Well, ummm…. Are you, uhh.. _engaged_ to anyone?" Yami was startled. 

"What, you mean, like, I'm gonna marry them?" he asked slowly. Teanna nodded. Yami shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

_In these abundant skies….  
Yeah~eh~eh…_

"Oh," Teanna said, biting her lower lip. "Well, I was just… wondering…."

"I mean, most likely, yeah I am, eventually," he said, shrugging again. He looked at his hands. "Maybe." He looked at Teanna out of the corner of his eye. He noticed her eyes shining. Was she…. Crying? Why would she do that?

"Oh, Teanna, what's wrong?" Yami asked, leaning forwards. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, its nothing…." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

_So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You_

"It's okay, Teanna," Yami said, smiling. Teanna smiled back, then leaned back a little. She was watching him. There was just… something about his eyes that…… she…. Couldn't….. understand. Yami stroked her cheek gently.

_What am I doing?_ He thought. He withdrew his hand quickly. _She's a servant, I'm a prince. This is…. He shook his head. He leaned back, too, so his head was against the wall next to hers. They were facing each other, just kind of staring._

_This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way_

Yami felt something come over him. He was suddenly struck with the powerful, overwhelming desire to…. Kiss her. He blinked, startled.

_What?_ He thought. _That's crazy. She's only here because she's a key witness. _But he felt the feeling grow, and soon, he was dying to kiss her. Even if it was a little kiss, just one touch of her lips….

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_Why_ was he getting dejavu? He felt as though he had felt this overwhelming desire before….

Before he knew _what the __hell he was thinking, he leaned forward, and kissed her. Teanna was taken aback, surprised. She hadn't expected that at all. She was a little startled at first, and Yami broke their kiss. She just kind of… stared at him. His face was right near hers._

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

"Wha…." She whispered. She wasn't _totally_ angry about it, though….. She reached out and held his chin in her hand.

"Why… why did you kiss me?" she asked in a whisper. Yami shook his head.

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
In these abundant skies…._

"I don't know," he answered. Teanna, who had never had anyone feel like this about her, was a little scared. And surprised. And…. Happy, in a way. Happy that someone felt so passionate about her that they would kiss her. Dai never did that.

"I just… wanted to," he said. He licked his lips. Teanna looked at his hand, then at his face.

_Yeah~eh~eh__…_

"I think…. I think…I don't know," he admitted. He leaned back a little ways, looking at the floor. "It was a foolish thing to do." Teanna smiled at him pitifully. She knew what was happening; the Prince of Egypt, someone who would one day be a ruler of this entire country, _liked her. Maybe..... Maybe he was even falling into _love_ with her.... Or maybe it was just a fatuation [7].... She had seen the same thing happen to Dai. _

But then... Then he didn't love her at all..... She folded her hands in her lap. She was at _least a year older then him. She just felt a small, pitiful feeling deep in her body. She could see it written on his face; he was __desperate for her. He closed his eyes and leaned his head agaisnt the stone. Teanna sat next to him._

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

The two were quiet for a long, long time. Yami felt embarrassed; for the life of him, he couldn't figure out _why_ he kissed her. Teanna silently brooded over _why he had kissed her. She knew one thing; he liked her. But....._

She didn't like him back. After her experience with Dai..... She felt like she would never love anyone like that... again. She looked sideways at Yami, who was looking at her. He was biting his lower lip, not really noticing what he was doing. He seemed to be looking at her, then not looking at her at all. He seemed to be looking through her. Then, suddenly, he leaned forwards, and kissed her cheek.

_I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

It was a little peck, just a small, meaningless thing. At least it was to Teanna. To Yami.... It was almost like soothing a necessary need to love someone. He leaned back, opening his eyes. Teanna smiled at him using her eyes. She stood up, smoothing her skirt.

"Umm... I should go to, uhhh... wherever I was supposed to meet, ummmm.... Helena," she said, almost not looking at him. She waved then left. Yami just sat there, staring at the floor.

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
In these abundant skies…._

_What am I doing?_ he thought. _I'm an idiot... Now she thinks I'm crazy or something.... He kicked at the floor tiles. _

_I _am_ stupid, he decided in his mind. __I better go..... I hope she doesn't tell anyone.... Yami stood, walking over to the window. He leaned onto it, looking up at the sky. He found himself thinking about the gods and goddesses, and whom they would make him wed...._

_Yeah~eh~eh__….._

He never noticed himself silently crying.

_Dying to breathe in these abundant skies……  
Hello, good morning, how you do? **º**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**LAST MINUTE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _LEARNING TO BREATHE BY __SWITCHFOOT. SO THERE._**

**_~*Footnotes*~_**

**[1] Aishizu: **incarnation of Isis. One of the Pharaoh's priests. The only priestess. Owner of Sennen Tauk (Millenim Necklace)__

**[2] Iani: **mother of Helena. A servant I made up^_^ in this chappy both she and Aishizu are helping Teanna, although Aishizu is of higher rank. 

**[3] light blue:** a sacred color. It represents the universe, the earth, the sky, everything. Usually only special people wore blue.

**[4] falcon: **symbol of Horus. Horus is shown to have a falcon head. a blue falcon is REALLY special. (In the Mummy Returns, one of the Medjai had a falcon named Horus^_^)

**[5] heart hieroglyph: **means "Soul". its pronounced _ieb_ (EE-eb)

**[6] kaa: **okay..... LONG explanation: the Egyptians believed that there was two parts to your soul: the _baa_ and the _kaa_. The kaa was the part that left the body after the body died. The baa stayed behind (to do.... something.) ANYWAY the kaa took the form of a bird (or any other animal/uhhh... thing) and flew around and went to the Judgement of Osiris and waited for the baa and his wife/queen to come too and then if the dude passed the baa and kaa would join together and go to the afterlife. in YuGiOh... the "kaa" was the part of your soul that the monster came from. The monster that popped outta the tablet was the shape that your "kaa" took. (Aishizu's is an odd misstress person..... Seto's is, at first, this big.... guy.... then he steals the Blue Eyes from Kisara.... Mahaado's is the Magician of Illusion, then his soul (baa) merges with it and he becomes to Black Magician, the Pharaoh's servant.... He says he'll serve the Pharaoh forever cuz he sacrificed himself to Bakura..... LOOOOONG story....)

**[7] infatuation:** VOCAB WORD!!!!!! anyway... this means to _think_ your in love with someone or you think you like someone, but then you actually don't, your just randomly attracted to them for a short period of time. __

**_~*End Footnotes*~_**

**Reviewz****:**

**_YoSta_****_: __Zvallah__ is Yami's son. His name is pronounced like this: zzz-VALL-la... like the "z" has the "zz" sound. you know... like... a bee! "zzzzzzzz" like that sound!****_**

**_YumeTakato_****_: __yeah he IS always in denial… so sad….. so…. I dunno I JUST read that in the manga on a site…. It was kinda funny how he reacted…..^_^_**

**_Jeshone_****_:__ ummmmm….. nooo… he was seduced by a goddess….. actually…. (this is gonna sound weird… I just learned this yesterday) it's a great, umm, HONOR to have sex with a goddess…. Or someone who represents one… I dunno… it was in the Greco-Roman period, and Yami and co. lived in the __New Kingdom__… So…. Basically that wasn't' actually Asenath, that was a who-knows-how-old goddess in DUSIGUIES…. Dot dot dot…. Well that was odd……anywayz…._**

**_Black Mistress:_**_ dude, you are sooo crazy.... wow that was insane! Dude, we should talk online! my sn is in my profile! i already added your sn to my buddy list.... it's wierd.... so... my sn is KyoGekaniHinata._ i think you were the one who was all like "More Yami/Teanna fluff!" and stuff like that. ya. it's wierd, ain't it? It's almost like peoples are saying "we wanna see more sex and stuff" i dunno my mind is warped... *walks in a circle* im glad you're so oppioninated!!! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORKISH NESS DUUUUUDE!!!!!!! *huggles Black Mistress*__

**_Yugiohchix2008:_**_ wow. that was.... wierd. you are ALWAYS either HYPER or sad when you review... anywayz hope you liked this chappy!****_

wooooo..... so..... hi. that was the first time he met her.... kinda sad, isn't it? I mean, she was abused and raped and stuff.... yeah... and.... i dunno... Yami is only 12-13 in this wittle chappie. he's a silleh prince dude..... so... yeah. 

tha random song.... i was typing this and listening to the song at the same time (_deadly_ combination with me^_^) and i was like "Oh this song would go good" so... thats where _that came from._

Shibby-One

^_^


	14. The Son of the Pharaoh Atem

********MAJJJJJOOOORRRR NOTTTE: YAMI'S NAME HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN DISCOVERED!!! *DOES HAPPY DANCE* IN THE MANGA!!!! YUGI JOU ANZU AND HONDA FIGURED IT OUT!!! IT APPEARED ON A CARTOUCHE NECKLACE THAT ANZU GAVE HIM (LOOOONG STORY) AND WE KNOW HIS NAME! ITS IN THIS CHAPPIE, SO BE CAREFUL IF YOU DONT WANNA KNOW IT YET!!! I READ THE MANGA SO ITS OKAY TO ME...^___^*********

**REVIEWZ: AT LE BOTTOM...EH**

NOTE: I AM REFERRING TO THE CHARACTER BAKURA RYOU NOW AS JUST RYOU, SINCE HIS YAMI APPEARS IN THIS CHAPPIE. FROM NOW ON, HIS YAMI WILL BE KNOWN AS BAKURA, HE HIMSELF KNOWN AS... RYOU.****

SO.... how yall been? you know how I put a little, um... preview at the bottom of the chappie? i uh.... well... the chappie is kinda different.... the things i mentioned ARE in it... it's just that... they're a little different.

ONE MORE NOTE: YAMI AND TEANNA WERE _NEVER_ MARRIED! AFTER SHE WAS PREGNANT HE GAVE HER A RING SO THE COUNCIL WOULD THINK THEY WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED SOON! THEY NEVER ACTUALLY DID....

I feel better now^_^

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

****

_People are not always what they seem to be._

Anzu opened her eyes slowly. The unfocused room, the groggy sounds, the strange, pungent smells... For some reason, that sentence had popped into her head. Like the _last_ time she thought about something while sleeping, her conscious mind brought her back to life, and now she was left to fully wake up and ponder over her philosophical thought. Mazaki Tameo and Mazaki Yuki were in the room as Anzu awoke.

Yuki, the spunky six-year-old half-sister of Anzu, was standing on a chair, her blonde hair in pigtails. She squealed excitedly when she saw Anzu's dark brown eyes open. 

"Ooo! Ooo! Nei-sa! [1]" she said happily, giving her older sister a big smile. "Anzy!" Tameo leaned forwards, a look of shock and happiness painted into her features.

"Nei-sa..." she said, old tears brimming in her eyes. Anzu smiled weakly, still half-conscious.

"Ohh.... Tameo.... Yuki..." Anzu turned her head to the side, to find herself looking through a bag of some clear medicine that was attached to her arm. She blinked once, then turned again, facing Tameo. Tameo, her sixteen-year-old step-sister, was smiling down at her nei-sa, moving her dark hair out of her eyes.

Anzu smiled wider, to show that she was happy as well. The loud beeping of a machine could be heard in the quiet room, as well as Anzu's soft breathing, enhanced by a machine. Anzu lifted her arm, and gently stroked Tameo's cheek, the hospital bracelet she was wearing getting momentarily caught in her hair. Tameo closed her eyes and put her hand on top of Anzu's.

"Oh, Nei-sa... Anzu.... I was so afraid..." She opened her eyes. "I'm so glad you're not dying." For some reason, this caused Anzu to laugh gently. Tameo was wearing a Domino High uniform, and Anzu could see her bag leaning against the radiator attached to the wall. Yuki was dressed like she normally was.... Like a silly little six-year-old. She crawled onto the bed, sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed.

"Anzy," she said, "Why were you sleepin' for so long? Mama was cryin' an' stuff, because you were still sleepin'. She usually just yells at you for sleepin' a long time. But you musta been really bad, cuz she was so mad she was cryin'. She said that if you didn't wake up soon, she was gonna feel really bad about it. I dunno why; it's your fault you oversleeped." Yuki said this in such a profound way, with her girlish voice and mispronunciations. This just caused both her older nei-sa's to laugh. But Anzu stopped short because she realized what her mother had said to them.

_She... Cried..._ For as long as Anzu could remember, whenever she got into trouble or anything, her mother would yell and send her to her room, or if she got hurt, she would say it's her own fault.

This was her own fault as well.

Anzu sighed deeply and closed her eyes, letting her body relax. Anzu was still in poor health; the air mask was still attached, and the medicine was still flowing into her body. Tameo had reached out and grabbed her hand. Anzu curled her fingers around Tameo's, then released, letting her hand fall to the bed spread. Tameo gasped, her eyes widening.

"Anzu... Nei-sa...." She leaned forward, a look of pleading in her eyes.

_Please...._ she thought. Anzu opened her eyes again.

"It's alright, Tameo," she said in a hoarse voice. "I'm fine, really. I'm just... Tired. Where's Mama? [2]" Tameo shrugged. Yuki was positively glowing with happiness.

"Yay! Anzy is awake!" she said again and again. She turned to her older nei-sa. "Tameo, how many more minutes until everbody's awake?" Tameo shrugged.

"I don't know.... Jonouchi is still out... And that Ryou kid is still out as well..."

"Really?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"Wow. They're parents are gonna be _really_ mad and cry lots when they find out they're still sleepin'." **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

_Once you miss it, it's gone....._

Down the hall (and to the right) was a room that no one had visited since the day before. Even longer, actually. 

A young man lay, completely still, no one noticing how close to death he lingered. A stained bandage wrapped around his head, an air mask, an HIV tube and another sending medicine into his body... The little wires attached to his chest, marking on an EKG his heart rate...

He wasn't breathing. His breathing had ceased only a few minutes earlier. The green, flickering lines on the EKG screen were only spiking in about ten second intervals. His blonde hair was half covering the bandage, which was stained a crimson color.

The EKG stopped recording. A long, thin, green line was all that was shown on the chart. The boy had been dying. And no one was there to be with him. His arms lying limp beside him, his body unmoving, his skin turning ghostly white. Blood was dripping through his lips, but it was cold and unliving, a disturbing reminder of how the body reacts to death.

No one was there to hear. One had died. No one would follow.

He was alone in his world of solitude. **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

A young man was asleep, half on the bed, half off. His seventeen-year-old son was lying on the bed, nearly comatose, his breathing patterns changing every two minutes as it seems.

Or so they thought. Bakura Aishouka had fallen asleep, his arms beside his head, sleeping. His son lay silently, breathing loudly and harshly, in a near-coma state. At least, he was until the power of the Sennen Ring took over.

Little, innocent Ryou was replaced with Bakura, the spirit that resides in the Sennen Ring.

Bakura's eyes opened slowly, the aura around him growing. He sat up, and stretched his arms. Ryou had been lying in that bed for four days. Not fun.

"Damn," Bakura said to no one. "Wow am I stiff." He looked down at his host's father. He tapped his forehead, the ever-familiar Eye symbol appearing. Aishouka moaned a little, then continued sleeping. Bakura smirked.

"Now at least he won't wake up in the middle of my meeting," he said, looking around the dark room. He crossed his arms and said "You can come out now, you bitch."

"Why, thank you," a voice said from the center of the room. Light shimmered as the body of a young woman appeared out of thin air. 

It was Asenath. Or at least... Someone who greatly resembled her. This woman was wearing Asenath's clothes, and looked a lot like her older self, but her eyes were thinner, colder and darker, her hair was longer, and her voice was different, in the sense that it wasn't pleasing to listen to for a long time. 

"Ahh," Bakura said. "Meretseger. [3] I thought you would never show up." Asenath/Meretseger shrugged. "Your still in the body of that foolish girl?"

"No, I'm in my own. Remember, she's my Earth form, so we would look very much alike," Asenath/Meretseger explained. "And besides, these clothes are so much easier to work in. Tighter, not as loose." Bakura laughed. 

"Well, Meretseger," he started. "I believe that I have the knowledge - and the power - to help you. Since you couldn't help yourself." Meretseger frowned.

"_Excuse me?"_

"You think I didn't hear all of that shit?" Bakura said, leaning forwards. "I _did. I love the excuse you came up with, trying to kill Teanna, what a load of bull that was." Meretseger became even more angry then she was already._

"It wasn't a load of bull, Bakura," she said defiantly, crossing her arms. "Asenath felt very strongly about that bitch, because she got her brother in trouble - _big trouble - with the gods. So she wanted to kill her. Easy enough, except for the fact that the bitch _died_ long before she got the chance." Bakura rolled his eyes._

"Well, anyway, you obviously don't know as much as I do. If you wanna interact with these people, you have to know _more about their incarnations then.... Well, really anyone at this point," Bakura said thoughtfully. "And..... Why did you cast that spell, anyway?" Meretseger shook her head._

"_I didn't cast anything. That girl, Asenath, did. She was trying to save her little brother, mind you. And everyone else," she added. Her eyes settled on Bakura's for a moment. "Aren't you __glad she cast that reincarnation spell?" Bakura laughed. "What?"_

"Are you _nuts?" he said. "That spell is probably the _worst_ spell for me! And yet..." he thought for a moment. "It really helped a lot..." He shrugged. "It doesn't help that that bitch can't cast a spell correctly anyway." Meretseger's face grew confused._

"What?" Bakura nodded.

"She cast it _wrong, Meretseger. You see, she only got half the spell right. She reincarnated the way we __look correctly, but then.... She mixed up our personalities and now, everyone is different - very different - from their incarnation. They just _look_ the same." Meretseger shook her head, her eyes closed. She laughed a little._

"That's just sad," she said. "Well, then I guess that's not good, huh?"

"Nope. Never has been good, never will be good." Bakura shook his head. "It's really a pity. It would be so much fun if they _were_ the same.... But, oh well, it's still interesting to see where this is leading." His eyes opened. The bore into Meretseger's with venom. Meretseger gulped. Bakura crossed his arms and smiled. "_I,_ however, have been around since the start, so I can testify for everything they've done."

"Oh? How so?"

"I know about _everything they've gone through. I could tell you the loads that I know...." He trailed off. Meretseger raised her eyebrows._

"I know where this is going," she said. "You think I don't know about _you? I was _there,_ fool, in the past. I've _been_ there through everything... just like you have. And I _know_ you wouldn't do anything, unless you knew _why_ it was good for you." Bakura just glared at her. "What do you want?" Bakura smiled._

"I don't want _anything... At least not anything that you could give me _right now..._" he said. Meretseger looked at him suspiciously, cocking her head._

"I don't-" she started, but Aishouka moaned a little, causing both Bakura and Meretseger to jump.

"He's waking up," Bakura muttered angrily. Meretseger's image began to flicker. She gave a little wave.

"Ta ta, Thief Bakura," she said. "I'll come back later." And then she was gone. Aishouka opened his eyes a little bit, just as Bakura changed back into Ryou. Ryou, who was hurt badly, moaned from the pain in his back that Bakura had caused. Aishouka picked up his head as he saw his son move for the first time in four days.

"Ryou?" he asked excitedly. Ryou's face scrunched up painfully, then relaxed somewhat as he drifted off again. 

Bakura smiled evily to himself… Thinking of what he wanted from her…

_I don't want anything…_ he thought…._ Except you, my dear… Heh… **§**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Yami slumped to the ground, his mind in shock. Teanna stumbled backwards, majorly afraid. And Asenath just stared, too much in shock to do much else.

"Oh... My God," Teanna whispered. "We're... In Imenet..." Yami shook his head vigorously. He stared ahead _still, not really focusing._

"This is impossible," he muttered. He turned to Teanna. She shrugged. Asenath turned back to them. She had a terrified look on her face.

"Brother.... Teanna..." she gulped. "I think.... I think the gods want us to go to Imenet." Teanna nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, I think she's right." Yami closed his eyes and fell onto his back, his arms spread beside his head. Teanna just looked down at him. 

"Are you alright?" she asked. Yami shook his head.

"No I'm not." Asenath slid to her knees, her skirt billowing up beside her.

"How ironic is it, that for three thousand years, the three of us - and others - have only wanted to cross over to Imenet, and now, when we're practically at the gates, we want to turn back," Asenath said thoughtfully.

"_Don't remind me," Yami said, putting his arm into the air. It flopped back down beside him._

"This is _really screwed up," Teanna said. "I _want_ to go.... I just.... Can't...." Asenath looked around worriedly._

"If we don't move soon, a guard'll come and _force us," she explained. "He'll either welcome us or force  us away. Once we've been forced away, we can't go back."_

"Damn," Teanna muttered.

"We have to get back to Yugi-tachi," Asenath said.

"Aibou?" Yami said, picking up his head a little ways. Asenath nodded. "Why?"

"Because," Asenath said. "I have the feeling that... Meretseger is out there... Still..." Asenath looked at the tiled pathway. That's when she noticed a piece of parchment sticking out of one of the tiles. Teanna noticed it, too. She reached out and pulled, causing it to come loose.

"What's this?" she said, unrolling it. Yami sat up, reading it over her shoulder. Teanna's eyes went wide.

"What? What is it?" Asenath asked hurriedly. Teanna just shook her head.

"You're never gonna believe this," she said. 

"What?" Teanna held it closer to herself, so Yami could no longer read over her shoulder.

"It's some kind of.... Story," she said. Asenath blinked, confused.

"A story?" Yami asked.

"Yes. A story. It's a story about the three of us. Listen to this:

_'Princess Asenath-- Priestess Sennaniakah-- Pharaoh Atem-- [4]_

_Three visitors to a place where they have wished to enter for three thousand years. However, they are not allowed to enter-'_

"What?" Both Yami and Asenath said together. Teanna shushed them and continued reading.

_'-because of improper conduct.... And the events of their pasts. Ergo, they must return to wherever they have been, for it is certain that wherever they were before is their most needed place. A soul needs them; for they have been denied entry here until this has been finished. When all of the souls that they can complete and replenish are done with the former, they can return here, and a grand celebration will be held for the grandest of days that never came in the lives of two souls.'_ " Teanna looked up from it.

"What was _that about?" Asenath asked. Teanna shrugged. Yami took it from her and read it again._

"I wonder what they could be.... OH!" she said suddenly. Yami looked at her. She turned to him.

"I think I know! I think they listened to me!"

"What?" Yami and Asenath asked again. "Listened how?" Teanna blushed slightly and said (more to the ground)

"When I was dying, I prayed to the gods that we - you and I - could, well.... Have the grand wedding we were planning. Only in Imenet." Yami stared at her. 

"You did?"

"Yes. I think.... I think they may have listened," she said timidly. Yami gave her a tiny smile.

"Oh.... Teanna..." Teanna looked up, tears glittering in her eyes. Asenath had a very confused look on her face.

"You two were planning a wedding?" she said. "When?" 

"Soon," Yami explained. "It's just that, well.... After Zvallah was born, she was captured and.... killed." Suddenly, both Yami and Teanna exploded with "ZVALLAH!"

_"That's_ who was calling me!" Yami exclaimed. He clapped his hands once, excitedly.

"What?" Asenath asked.

"When we woke up, I could have sworn I heard someone calling me from.... Well, from inside what seemed like a cell of some kind," he explained. "I think it may have been Zvallah!"

"He's trapped with you inside the Card, isn't he?" Teanna asked. Asenath shook her head no.

"He's not anymore. When I was released, so was he. We're both free." She looked from one to the other.

"So... Where is he, then?" Teanna asked, somewhat afraid. Asenath shrugged.

"I don't know. He and I switched cells, so he was supposed to be here, and I would be.... Oh my God," she said suddenly as something occurred to her. "I think he's in Domino!"

"What?"

"How?"

"I don't know!" Asenath whimpered, standing up. The sun was high in the sky now. "But he is, I know it! That's where _I was supposed to be! But I'm not! I'm standing here, talking to you two! Which means...." Asenath turned to face the rising sun. "Which means... That Zvallah is gonna keep our promise. He's gonna find a way back here... Or find a way to get us wherever _he_ is." **_§_**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Arya swung her legs as she stared at the floor, her cheeks red. Yugi was sitting cross-legged on the floor across from her, also staring at the plush carpet. Maho was in his office, speaking to someone in English. It was the next day; after Arya had screamed, she had collapsed in a dead faint, and Yugi left, knowing his mother would be worried sick about him. She was.

She forbade him to leave the apartment, but he did. He snuck out that morning to Isis's office. He was still wearing his pajamas, a jacket casually thrown over his shoulders, his shoes slipped on. 

Maho came into the office.

"There," he said. "All done." He leaned against Isis's desk, and crossed his arms over his chest. Yugi and Arya both looked up at Maho, avoiding eye contact. Maho shook his head.

"Well," he started. "I suppose you wanna know our side of the story, ne?" Yugi nodded slowly. Arya looked away. She turned back to her brother, an angry look on her face.

"Why do we hafta tell him?" she said. "Does he need to know?" Maho glared at her, making her shrink back.

"Yes, he does," Maho said, Arya turning away from him. She leaned against a tall cabinet, one that was placed beside the shorter one she was sitting on. She closed her eyes, tears starting in them. She hated her past, and wished to forget it. Yugi looked at Maho, confused.

"Nevermind her," Maho said, waving his hand. "Anyway...."

"Why is she so against this?" Yugi asked timidly. Arya sighed. Maho looked at the floor, then at Yugi.

"Well... A long time ago, when Arya was born, my mother became very, very sick. She was in a wheelchair for the rest of her life after that point in time." He looked over at Arya. She was trying to make herself as small as possible. Maho turned back to Yugi.

"Our mother died six years ago, when Arya was ten. She had already been in the hospital for nearly two years at that time. I was in a school abroad, and Arya was at a boarding school. When we found out about her death, Arya..." he looked straight at her. She had opened her eyes, and was listening. Maho looked at Arya with pity in his eyes, and Yugi couldn't figure out why.

"...Arya had gone into an unhealthy state of shock. Her heart doesn't pump hard or fast enough for her to be extremely emotional, which is why she doesn't get too too emotional often. That's what happened yesterday, when she fainted; you saw how she began to hyperventilate and sweat like that. Her heart.... nearly stopped." With a faint trace of amusement, he added "I used to wonder what would happen if she ever fell in love with someone." He turned back to Yugi. Yugi nodded.

"Our father kind of... well... went off the deep end," he said slowly and somehwat painfully. "He was 'insane with grief', according to the doctors. But I knew what was happening. It was just like.... She said it would be like...." He looked over at Arya again, who was now looking back.

"Who said?" Yugi asked, confused.

"I did," Arya said, standing up. She took a few steps forwards, her skirt swaying. "Well, not me personally...."

"Some kind of spirit took her body over for a moment... According to this person, she had been 'channeled.....' "

"Who was it?" Yugi asked, extremely interested in the story. Arya looked at the floor.

"Well.... I don't know for sure, but.... I'm pretty sure it was... My incarnation..." she said slowly, finally looking up at Yugi. Yugi was taken aback. He hadn't even known that she was _aware_ of having an incarnation.

"You know....?" he started. Maho nodded.

"Yep. We knew; we just had no idea what it was all about 'til I met Isis two years ago...." Maho put his palms down on the desk and stared up at the ceiling, stretching out his back in the process. "That was one really strange day...."

"What did Mana say?" Yugi asked, leaning forward. Maho shrugged.

"Something about 'sacrifices'.... I remember, it was something like the only way we could attain our 'infinite power was for our two human sacrifices' to, well... sacrifice themselves."

"And those sacrifices were your parents, right?" Yugi asked, his voice getting sadder as he spoke. Neither Maho nor Arya answered. Arya sniffled a little, and wiped her eyes with her arm. She was crying. Yet, she did continue with their story.

"Our father died in an accident about two years later," she said softly. She looked at Yugi with her sad, blue eyes. "At first, I didn't believe what Mana had said. But when that happened...."

"His last words were 'Find the meaning of sacrifice....' " Maho said, looking back down at them. " 'Find the meaning of sacrifice and find your place in your past.' " He turned to Yugi directly. "The doctor's blamed his insanity, but he was as sane as he had been for most of my life at that time. He wasn't crazy; he was just.... right." Both Maho and Arya remained quiet. Yugi began to process this information, and realized why Arya hated all of this.

"So... You were orphaned because of the Sennen Items..." Yugi said slowly. Maho nodded and Arya stamped her foot.

"It's not fair!" she yelled, her hands balling into fists. "If it weren't for these fucking Items…."

"Arya! That's enough!" Maho said, standing up. Usually, Maho was a very nice, very calm, soft-spoken man. But when he was angry… Arya gulped. Maho ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"Arya," he said softly. "Get a hold of yourself. You don't want to hurt yourself more then you already have…" Arya sniffed, then leaned forward, leaning on her brother's chest.

"Maho…. I'm sorry," she whispered, and closed her eyes. Maho held her tightly. 

"We gotta be careful with your condition, Arya," he said softly to her. "I don't want to lose you…" Yugi stood up and walked over. He saw that Maho was hugging Arya tightly, and her face was buried in his shirt. That's also when Yugi noticed Arya's arms limply falling to her sides. She had lost consciousness. 

Maho just held her, trying to keep her forever. Yugi knew recognized this feeling; his mother had the same one about him….

"I think I'd better go…" Yugi said softly. He turned to Maho. "Thanks for telling me…" Maho didn't reply. Yugi left the office, walking slowly down the vacated hallways. Maho turned slightly, letting Arya use his arm as a pillow. She was breathing slowly, as if she were asleep. She would wake up in a few minutes. 

Maho could tell that Arya was ready to explode. She was furious; Maho knew he was taking a chance with her when he told that story. When he realized that Yugi had left, he remembered what Yugi had said…. He had said 'Thanks for telling me…..'

"We couldn't do much else, Pharaoh," Maho whispered, still holding Arya gingerly. "We couldn't do much else…" A bright, colorful light appeared before him, and a young man was standing before them. Maho knelt down on the floor, hugging Arya tightly. He looked up when he saw the man.

"Zvallah…." Maho said, smiling. The eighteen-year-old prince stood before Maho, hands shoved in his pockets. He smiled warmly down at Maho. Maho surveyed him, really noticing how much he resembled both his mother and father….

Zvallah's dark brown hair reached his shoulders, and it was pulled back, his slightly spiked bangs falling in front of his eyes. His lanky body made him have pretty bad posture, posture much like his father had shown. He was very tall, and thin, with a semi-thin face and crimson colored eyes. They were pointed and kind of malicious looking, except that they were filled with light. His face… His posture… his regal manner…. Reminded Maho so much of the former Pharaoh…. Zvallah smiled even bigger.

"Well, Maho… Has he figured anything out yet….?" Maho shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Prince-sama, he hasn't. I don't think he knows where your mother and father are." Zvallah's face fell.

"Oh, really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Prince-sama." Zvallah looked at the floor, then at Arya, then the door. He crossed his arms over his chest, the cartouche hanging around his neck glinting in the lights from the back of the room. He sighed and closed his eyes. Maho looked genuinely sorry.

"Didn't you ask Come?" Zvallah nodded.

"Come isn't the person I was looking for…" he said sullenly. Maho looked surprised.

"Ah, well…. I'm sorry, Zvallah…" Zvallah smiled.

"It's okay, because I think I know who I'm supposed to ask now…" And with that, Zvallah disappeared in a flash of colored light. 

**_~*Footnotes*~_**

**[1] Nei-sa: pronounced _NAY-sah_… means "sister" in Japanese**

**[2] Mama: means "mom" or "mommy" in Japanese…**

**[3]Meretseger: ancient Egyptian goddess. The protector of the Valley of the Kings. Her name means "She who loves silence."**

**[4] Pharaoh Atem: YAMIS REAL NAME!!!!!!!! *spazzes***

**_~*End Footnotes*~_**

WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

**Reviewz****:**

**_Yugiohchix2008: __sorry, jess, but yami and teanna never did get married… they did have a kid tho… and they're gonna get married later on….^_^. And do more… stuff….*winks suggestively*_**

**_Black Mistress: ::smile_**_:: __ur__ a spaz, you know that? well actually, missy, you knew that already, so.... hehe tis okay. So... i know you like the fluffiness, glad ya do!_

**_YumeTakato_****_: _**_I know. sometimes it screws up my test as well.... ::DAMNYOUCOMPIE!!!::_

**_YoSta_****_: _**_I LUV SWITCHFOOT! ::glomp::_

*smile* thanks SO MUCH for the luv! Awwww… im listening to "Hold On" by Good Charlotte… please review!!

Shibby-One


	15. Little Gift from the Gods

Yami: this fic is EVIL  
Yugi: I agree  
Tea: ditto  
Joey: Hey what about me? im the dead one here!  
Tristan: nobody luvs you thats why  
Joey: ;_;  
Shibby: I luv you Joey!  
Joey: ^_^  
Mandy: hey! ::grabs joey::  
Shibby: poo -_-

ANYWAY.... hey its chappie 15! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! anywayz.... moving on.... soooo.... the ficcy is winding down now.... so..... tata!

**Reviez**** are at the bottom of the page..... pagES....PLURAL... MORE THEN ONE... ACK**

Oh btw: My Mid-Term Exams are coming up, so i might not update for awhile in the beginning of January 2004... I SHALL RETURN ::sob:: newayz...

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

****

If there's one thing that anyway will regret; it's not paying attention to the entire point of their actual existence.

The eighteen-year-old heir to the Egyptian throne, Zvallah, was sitting outside of the Game Shop, sitting on a bench across the street. He knew that his father's reincarnation lived inside the Kame Game Shop. He knew that the only way he could possibly help.... Would be to meet the present-day Pharaoh.

Yugi, unaware that there was someone waiting for him outside, left the Game Shop in lower spirits then before. His eyes were red-rimmed, and his face was tear-streaked. He had found out the night before that his partner, his savior, his friend... Jonouchi... he had died from loss of blood and head damage. And a lack of proper care. Even the wheather was gloomy; the pure white snow that had fallen yesterday afternoon was now dirty, slushy snow, what with the sudden rain and warmer temperatures. 

Zvallah almost didn't have the heart to walk up to him. Yugi looked down at the Sennen Puzzle hanging around his neck, then he placed his hand on his waist. Underneath his jacket, attached to his belt, was his deck, placed in a small card holder. He took in a breath, then continued walking. He was just waling around, trying to let out his emotion.

Zvallah gulped, then stood. He started slowly, then broke into a run. He began calling his name.

"Yugi! Hey, Yugi! Wait up!" Yugi, not recognizing Zvallah's voice, stopped and turned a little, just enough so he could see over his shoulder. Yugi's face became confused as he saw Zvallah advancing towards him.

"Uhhh... Who're you?" Yugi asked, not realizing how rude he sounded. Zvallah was leaning over, panting. He straightened up, towering over Yugi. He was at least a good five or six inches higher then he was. Yugi stared at him in awe, then gasped as he looked at his eyes.

Zvallah's eyes..... His face..... The way he stood.... They all seemed familiar...

_Like mou hitori no boku,_ Yugi thought, placing a protective hand on the Eye symbol of the Puzzle. Zvallah's eyes traveled down to the Puzzle, a grin spreading across his face.

"You don't know me, Yugi, but I'm a senior at your school," Zvallah said. _It could be true,_ Zvallah thought. Yugi nodded.

"Oh. Well..." A little shaky, Yugi gulped. "What do you want with me?"

"I need to talk to you," Zvallah said, guiding Yugi to a bench. The two sat down on the bench, Zvallah's eyes never straying from the Puzzle. Yugi went along with it, wondering if it had something to do with everything that had been happening (Since he was eyeing the Puzzle.) Or maybe it was just... He didn't know.

Yugi looked down, and something caught his eye. His eyes widened as he noticed the ring on Zvallah's middle finger.

It was a gold band, with a green jem shaped like a closed-winged scarab on it. It looked very old; it had strain marks on it, as well as little chips and scuffs. But what goggled Yugi the most was the fact that, when he and his friends traveled to Yami's memory world, Yami had been wearing the _exact same ring. It was a ring passed down in his family for years...._

"The Pharaoh's ring!" Yugi said without thinking, pointing to it. Zvallah looked at it, then turned to Yugi excitedly.

"You know the Pharaoh?"

"_Mou__ hitori no boku?" Yugi said. Zvallah gave him a confused look._

"_Mou__ hitori no boku..... 'Another me'?" he said. Yugi waved it away._

"Yes, well, I do know him..." Zvallah leaned closer to Yugi.

"Do you know his name?"

"Pharaoh Atem?"

"YES!" Zvallah cried, jumping up. "That's just who I was looking for!" He punched the air, his hands shaking with excitement. Yugi just gawked at him.

"Ummm.... How do you know the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, somewhat suspiciously. He had had bad experiences with people who knew too much in the past. Zvallah stopped celebrating and smiled down at Yugi.

"Mutou Yugi.... You're looking at Prince Zvallah, heir to the throne of the Eighteenth Dynasty of Egypt. Pharaoh Atem's son." **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Yami looked from Asenath, to Teanna, then back to Asenath.

"This is really unnerving," Teanna said, shivering.

"I agree," Asenath said, braiding a lock of her hair nervously. Yami just couldn't think of anything he could do. He knew they were at the gates of Imenet, but they were being rejected for some unknown reason, and he couldn't figure out why.....

"There's something we have to do... We have to help someone," Teanna said slowly.

"Help someone _how?"_

"I don't know!"

"Who are we helping, exactly?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

The three stood there sullenly, in the same place they were before. Teanna fingered the silver chain around her neck nervously, looking over her shoulder frequently. Yami crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Asenath shivered. She turned, and saw her younger brother pouting.

"Oh, stop it! Act your age, at least! You're a man!"

"Not in modern-time. I'm only sixteen, Asenath."

"Shut up." Yami stuck his tounge out at Asenath, making her stamp her foot angrily.

"Ohh, you are _so_ annoying!"

"I'm your younger brother; it's my job."

"Listen here, brother, _just_ because you're _pharaoh does NOT mean you can disrespect me! I'm your older sister, _and_ a priestess, _and_ an Earth goddess! So __shut up!" Yami glared at her. It was _really_ hard for him to take her seriously when she looked only ten years old._

"Well I _am the Pharaoh, whether you like it or not, and _I_ am an Earth god, too!" Asenath glared right back at him. Teanna, still fingering the chain, watched the sibling rivalry between the two with amusement. Asenath closed her eyes, then said_

"I am _older then you; I've __been more places then you; ergo, I am __smarter then you could ever be!!"_

"That coming from a ten-year-old," Yami said, his hands balling into angry fists. Teanna gasped. She could tell by the look on her old master's face that he had touched a nerve. She was actually six years his elder. She had "died" [1] when she was twenty-two. That means it was a twenty-two-year-old against a sixteen-year-old, both equally witted and smart. _Not_ good.

Asenath closed her eyes tight, a strange aura growing around her. Yami's eyes went wide, as did Teanna's, as her body morphed in front of them. She grew taller, her hair longer, her body took a more feminine shape, her clothes changed. 

The next thing they knew, a woman about six or seven inches taller then both Yami _and_ Teanna was standing before them, her black hair in a tight bind, her spiky blonde bangs covering her angry eyes. Hands on her hips, she glared down at her brother, making him back away a little.

"So, brother," she said in a deeper voice. "Who's older?" Yami shrugged, shaking a little. He needed a good comeback...

Then it hit him. He's male. She's female. Which, in Egypt's time, meant....

Yami was superior.

He used this against her. He crossed his arms over his chest, a smug look on his face.

"I'm male; your female. Therefor, I am superior." Yami had gone too far this time. All three of them knew how wrong that ancient theory was.... But he didn't think. He hadn't thought that he would also insult the woman he loved.

Teanna got an angry look on her face, her hands in fists.

"Is that _so, Yami?" she said, advancing on Yami before Asenath had time to. The realization of what he just did hit him - hard. He unfolded his arms, biting his lower lip. Both Asenath and Teanna looked pissed off. And Yami instantly regretted the entire argument. _

"Oh... Did... Oh my God, I am so sorry," he said, a pained look on his face. He could see the anger radiating off of Asenath's body, which made him terrified. But what was even worse was Teanna. 

Her golden-red eyes shone with tears, a hurt expression on her face. He had even told her.... That first time they were together in the garden.... That that ancient notion was wrong...

"You- You-" Asenath stammered, too angry to even speak correctly. "You.... You son of a..." She didn't finish her sentence. Yami didn't care if she had; it was the hurt expression in Teanna's eyes that killed him. He hadn't meant to insult her.... Hell, he hadn't meant to insult Asenath so badly either. Teanna just shook her head.

"I thought.... I thought that you didn't believe that," she said slowly. Yami wished she had yelled. It was so painful for him to hear her sound so sad....

"I don't Teanna, really! I didn't mean any of it! I'm just frustrated, that's all! Really!" Asenath spat at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said, hurt in her voice as well. "Glad we get to know the real you, brother. All the shit about you being the 'different' pharaoh was a lie." 

For the life of him, Yami couldn't figure out why they were so angry. When Jonouchi had used the same argument awhile back while fighting with Mai, she had just laughed. Even Japan had a history of thinking low of women. But these two....

Teanna wanted to forgive him. She knew he hadn't meant it; in their most intimate night together, he had told her that he didn't believe that. Her fingers were still wrapped around the cartouche hanging around her neck. Yami saw it glinting, and walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Teanna...." he whispered, leaning close to her. "I wouldn't lie to you. You know I wouldn't lie to you." Teanna looked down at his hands, avoiding his pleading eyes. Asenath smiled with satisfaction.

She looked up, staring into the crimson stars he had for eyes. She could see into them; your eyes reflect your soul. Which meant.... He was truly sorry. Teanna closed her eyes and leaned agaisnt him, crying.

"I'm so sorry...." Yami said softly. He turned to Asenath.

"Asenath... You're right, I was out of line.... I regret saying that, but I _don't take back everything else." Asenath stared at him, and she knew she couldn't stay mad. He held Teanna closely, his hand wrapped around her wrist. Asenath looked at his hand, and noticed a ring that belonged to her father on his middle finger. She smiled as she knew what the ring was; as soon as the heir to the throne was born, he recieved a family gift from both his mother and his father...._

Her heart stopped. She nearly shreiked with happiness.

"Yami! Teanna!" she cried excitedly, running over to the couple.

"Yes?" Teanna said, seperating from Yami. Asenath held up Yami's hand, the green jem reflecting the sunlight.

"The ring! Father's ring!"

"Yeah... and...?" Asenath stepped back, nearly exploding with excitement.

"You _gave the ring to Zvallah, right?"_

"Yeah..."

"The ring is connecting you to him! The ring _and_ both your love for Zvallah! They're connecting you to him! That's why you could hear him! That's our ticket outta here! The Pharaoh's Ring!" **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

"So, what did you want me to do, Meretseger?" Bakura asked, leaning forwards. Ryou had been moved back to his home after waking up the day before. He couldn't get out of bed for a few days, though, which was fine by Bakura and Meretseger. Meretseger smoothed the blanket that was covering Ryou's bed out carefully, avoiding eye contact. Her clothes were mussed up in her haste in putting them back on.... Bakura still hadn't dressed himself, considering he was half hidden under the blanket.

"Well..."

"Well what?" Asenath lay down on her stomach on the end of the bed, staring up at him. 

"Are you sure that Ryou's father isn't here?"

"If he was, he would have come in _before,_ you idiot."

"I guess you're right....." Reaching into her pocket, she added "It was a little.... noisy in here..." She pulled out a silk handkerchief that was folded up. Bakura looked at it questioningly.

"What the hell is that?" Unfolding the handkerchief, she unveiled..... A Duel Monsters' deck. Bakura was even more confused then before.

"Ummm..... You gonna duel someone, Meretseger?" She nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to duel Yami."

"The Pharaoh? Are you nuts?"

"You did it."

"I didn't come out of the duel _alive,_ though...." She shrugged.

"This isn't my deck, however," she said slowly. She took a thick wad of cards off the top of the deck and held them up. "I want you to get these cards into Yugi's deck." Bakura eyed them suspiciously.

"Okay...." he said slowly. He had already gotten his end of the bargain.... And he couldn't help but want to help her..... She was way too beautiful....

"Alright I'll do it," he said sullenly. "But I have a suggestion."

"Really?"

"Yes. I suggest that, instead of dueling the Pharaoh, you should duel little Yugi instead." Meretseger gave a chuckle.

"Why?"

"Because he's so kind-hearted. And with these cards..." Bakura took them and looked at them. His face became confused.

"What the... Where the hell did these come from?" he said. He took one out of the pile and showed it to her.

"Look! Look at this card's name: _The Dangerous Theif_ card. That's _my_ ancient title! And...." he stared at it in surprise. "Thats _me on the card! Wait.... No, that's __Ryou on the card! What the fuck is he doing with __my title on a __card?!" Meretseger silenced him._

"Listen, these are special soul cards. Whenever Yami - or Yugi - plays one, it'll be like playing the soul of his friend. If the card is attacked, his friend will feel the pain. And if it's defeated, his friend will fall into a coma-like state. The only way to wake them up would be to win." She pulled the _Trusted Friend_ card out of the pile. She frowned at it.

"This is Jonouchi's card. The good it'll do, that bastard's dead already." She sighed. "Oh well, I guess the others will just have to do...." She put them together in the pile. "You _have_ to do this, Bakura." Bakura rolled his eyes, taking the cards.

"Alright... As long as I get to see them in action. But wait... How do you guarantee that he'll use them?" Meretseger smiled. She pulled a card out of her other pocket, holding it up in the air.

"With this," she said smugly. "See the little white symbol in the corner? That symbol is different then any other kind of card in the game. That symbol is reserved for these cards only. And this magic card..." She showed it to Bakura, "will force him to discard all his cards except ones with this symbol." Bakura was impressed with her plan. Except....

"How will you even get him to agree with the duel?"

"That's the easy part. I have control over who goes to Imenet...."

"You do?"

"... As long as they're buried in the Valley of the Kings, [2] I do. And I _know_ that Yugi wants the Pharaoh and his wife to cross over to Imenet, so I can.... well.... I can prevent that from happening. With that threat, he'll have to accept." Bakura nodded.

"You seem to have covered every aspect of this."

"I have a lot of free time. Now, when can you switch this...?"

"Tonight. Jonouchi's wake is tonight, so Yugi-tachi will most likely be there." Bakura placed the cards on the side table next to Ryou's bed. "Before Ryou gets there, I can... cause a detour so I can take control and lead him here...."

"Oh, that's right! You're in his body!" Meretseger laughed. A thought suddenly came to her mind....

"You know you just lost his virginity, right?" **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Yugi stared at him.

"Wait... You're... the Pharaoh's _son?_" he said slowly. Zvallah nodded as he sat down again. Yugi blinked, staring at him.

"If that's true-"

"-which it is-"

"-How can you be...."

"Alive?" Zvallah said for him. Yugi gulped and nodded. Zvallah shrugged.

"I was trapped in the Card with Asenath, and when she was released, so was I. I came here to see if I could find someone to help me get both my mother and my father back to this country." He crossed his arms angrily. "They've disapeared to Egypt. At the gates of Imenet."

"The afterlife? The West Banks?" Yugi said in awe. "So that's where they are...."

"Yeah, exactly," Zvallah said. "I know you're my father's reincarnation, so I have to ask you: Do you have _any way of communicating with him?" Yugi shook his head. Zvallah's face fell._

"Aww, dammit...."

"Sorry, ummm.... What was it again?" Yugi asked.

"Zvallah. It means 'little gift' in... some language...." Zvallah smiled at Yugi.

"How could I do anything, though?" Yugi asked. Zvallah shrugged.

"Hey, you can duel, right, Yugi?"

"Yeah..."

"Well....." Zvallah stared ahead. "Meretseger is planning a duel. She wants to duel my father... But now she wants to duel you..." He trailed off, a slightly confused look in his eyes. "Or maybe she doesn't.... Ahh I can't hear her..."

"What? Meretseger? Do you mean the _goddess Meretseger? Wants to duel __me? How do you _know_ this?" Zvallah smiled._

"I've been trapped with Asenath for three thousand years, who has a connection with Meretseger, so I developed one as well."

"What?" Zvallah sighed.

"Asenath - my aunt - she is the Earth goddess Meretseger. She looks like her, has her knowledge, has a bit of her power. Meretseger took Asenath over years and years ago... You didn't know that?"

"You did?" Zvallah nodded.

"Yeah. When Asenath disappeared and 'died', she was actually captured by bandits, who wanted to draw out the goddess Meretseger. Meretseger took over her body.... So now.... She's..... She _was...._ Trapped."

"Where?"

"In the Sennen Card! Weren't you listening?" Yugi held up his hands in a defensive position.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you...." he lowered his hands. He looked up at Zvallah. He couldn't get over how much he resembled Yami... Zvallah frowned and sighed, staring out ahead. He turned back to Yugi, his eyes scared.

"Does Meretseger know about this connection....?"

"No. She doesn't know about mine... Of course, I can be wrong, I mean, does Meretseger even know _how to duel?" Yugi shrugged. He hoped that Zvallah was wrong; how could he defeat an ancient Egyptian goddess? _

Wait....

"An _Earth goddess_?" Yugi asked, slightly confused. Zvallah rolled his eyes.

"Yes. She's Meretseger's human form."

"Oh. Does the Pharaoh..."

"Yes, my father _is an Earth form of a god." Yugi stared in amazement. Yami? A god? Well... He was a god once.... [3] But.... Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing as the full body of this conversation sunk in. _

He was speaking to the son of a three-thousand-year-old Pharaoh, whom he knew fairly well. They were talking about an insane goddess who took over an innocent girl's body, who wanted to _duel_ Yugi. _And, the add to the insanity, thinking of dueling made Yugi remember his friend's death. Which Yugi thought wouldn't happen for many years..._

Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he remembered. Zvallah noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"N-nothing." Yugi wiped his eyes and looked up at Zvallah. "Ummm, if you don't mind my asking.... What god is the Pharaoh the human form of?" Zvallah smiled.

"Okay.... Thinking about the way he looks and acts and everything... The god is..."

"Yeah?"

"Osiris. Lord of the Dead." **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

There was no one home at the Game Shop that night.

There really should have been.

A shadowy figure was carefully pulling one of the broken skylights out of the window, piece by piece. As slowly as he could fall, he lowered himself into the room, squatting on Yugi's desk. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a thick wad of cards. He carefully pulled the top sixteen or so cards from the deck sitting on the desk, and replaced those cards with some of his own.

As quietly as he came, he left, putting the skylight back in, and the skylight fixing itself in a flash of golden light. **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

After Zvallah had told Yugi about the secret Yami had been harboring, he jumped up, and disappeared in a flash of colored light, leaving Yugi in his confused thoughts.

He decided NOT to tell his friends about Yami's secret, but he did want to tell them about meeting Zvallah. He also told them about Asenath. The small group of them were sitting in the park, on the dry grass underneath a tree. Winter was on it's way to end, and most of the snow had melted away. The was still some little snipits of it, but it was pretty much gone by now.

Anzu, Honda, and Ryou listened with interest. Otogi was still at the wake. Besides, the only thing he knew about this whole mess was his friends were spending a lot of time in the hospital.

"And.... This is all true..." Ryou said slowly. He had no idea of what his yami had been doing, so he knew as much as the others. Yugi nodded.

"Yes... At least, I hope it is. I mean, I don't wanna wake up and find this all a dream.... although Jonouchi might still be alive, ne?" Yugi said slowly. He shook his head. 

"It's all so overwhelming, isn't it," Anzu stated. She put her head in her hands, her hair falling over her fingers. Yugi looked at her, but he wasn't really seeing her. In his mind's eye, he was seeing that picture of his friends tacked to his wall. The one when they were all so happy, before any of this mess had even started…. Anzu closed her eyes.

"In Asenath's apartment," she started, "A sketchbook was sitting on a table. I was looking through it, and she had sketched various places around Domino." All three boys looked at her quizzically, but decided to let her finish.

"The places were all places around this city that…"

"That what, Anzu-chan?"

"…That we had been in before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she drew places like Touyashiya Pier, the Game Shop, our school, Domino Center, random alleyways, Downtown… She even sketched places in Tokyo like shops and apartments and the Prep School…. I swear, the entire Battle City was laid out in that pad." She looked up at her confused friends, all three of whom looked at each other, slightly confused.

"Umm, Anzu, what does that have to do with anything…."

"I mean, she could have done something to us to get those places out of our heads…"

"Yeah…" Anzu sat up straight.

"She did, did she? _Before we were at those places?!" Yugi gasped, Honda swore, and Ryou was stunned. "Exactly. All the drawings were dated _years_ before Yugi even solved the Sennen Puzzle!"_

"But how…"

"I don't know!" Anzu cried, throwing her arms up. "It's something I don't know and no one else seems to know, so _don't ask me!!_" She leaned against the bench, her eyes closed, and tears streaming down her face. Yugi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Anzu-chan…." He said softly. "It'll be alright, honestly." Anzu looked up at him, tears still shining brightly, like little crystals of ice in her brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" Yugi nodded. 

"I promise." Anzu smiled. Yugi sat back and looked at Honda and Ryou. "I promise you, all of you, no matter what happens, we'll be alright." He closed his eyes. "Now, we even have an angel on our side." No one spoke after this last comment. Ryou looked out at the park, the melting snow making everything look wet, mushy and unpleasant. He crossed his arms over his chest, wondering how they got into this mess in the first place…

The four sat on the bench, all just thinking, hoping, maybe wishing for things to get better. 

_It'll be alright, honestly…. I promise you, all of you, no matter what happens, we'll be alright._

Anzu looked up at the clear sky.

"I wonder what that woman… Meretseger…. What's she gonna pull next?" The other shrugged. 

"I hope it's nothing too dangerous," Ryou said softly. "I don't want anyone else to die."

"Neither do we…" 

"Well," a voice said suddenly, "That's just too bad!!" All four of them looked up and around, trying to see where the voice came from. "Heh heh…" The horrible truth sank into them.

It was Meretseger.

She was standing in front of them, wearing the same black leather outfit that Asenath had worn. She smiled, her hands on her hips, glowering at them with a sinister glare.

"Meretseger, I presume," Yugi said, standing up. The others followed.

"Well, aren't you strong," she said softly. "I would have thought you would be broken about now…. Hmmm, that bastard was wrong. Well, tomb robbers aren't always trustworthy anyway…."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, stepping forwards.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Meretseger said, turning her icy stare onto Ryou. "That moron Bakura told me things about you… Well, at least he was right about _some things…." Yugi stood in Ryou's defense._

"I don't know what you did to Bakura, or why he's even helping you," he saif angrily, "But I know that Ryou would _never_ agree to helping him, so don't even try it." Meretseger frowned, clearly pissed off. She had been hoping to drive them against Ryou, but it didn't work.

"Damn…." She whispered. Then she shrugged. "Well, so you won't be divided. Oh well, more fun for me." She snapped her long fingers loudly. The scenery around them began to dissolve turning into darkness. The sound of rushing wind went through their ears as they spun around and around, eventually landing in a darkened area.

"Ohhh…." Honda moaned, sitting up on the hard ground. "Damn, was that fast…."

"Ow ow ow ow," Anzu muttered, rubbing her head. She looked around, the faint light of one torch all the light she had. 

"Hey…. Where's Ryou and Yugi?" she said suddenly. She reached out, crawling on her knees, trying to feel for them. They might have been knocked unconscious from the fall….

"I found Ryou!" Honda called suddenly. He made a groaning sound, and Anzu could hear something dragging on the floor. "Wow, he's heavier then I thought."

"Is he okay?" Honda felt his forehead. He could feel Ryou's breath on his arms, so he knew he was still alive. He felt warm, sticky liquid on his forehead, and it was running down his face….

"He's bleeding," Honda said in a worried voice.

"How fast?"

"Not very."

"Good, See if you can stop the bleeding. I'll find Yugi…"

"Anzu?" A call came from higher then the ground. Anzu crawled forwards, her eyes adjusting to the vast darkness. She felt the wall…. Or at least, she thought it was a wall. She stood up, her hands feeling along the wall, until, of course, it…. Ran out. As she felt the wall disappear, she groped for something to hold onto, and fell forwards onto what seemed like a stone platform.

"Yugi?"

"Anzu? Honda? Ryou?"

"Yugi-kun?"

"Ryou's hurt."

"Oh! Is he okay?"

"He's just unconscious, he'll come around soon….."

"Don't let him breathe any dust, Honda, or he might start coughing!"

"Alright, alright…."

"Where are we, anyway?"

"A tomb?"

"Feels like it…." Anzu trailed off, leaning forwards on the platform. Suddenly, the unlit torches around the room burst into flame, hurting all their eyes.

"Ow!"

"Ah, bright!"

"Who turned on the lights?"

"I did," a voice said from the opposite end of the platform. The room they were in was huge, with a thick, stone platform in the center. Anzu was leaning on it, and Yugi was standing on the platform.  Honda was near the wall, underneath a torch, Ryou's torso in his lap. 

Meretseger walked out onto the platform. She held out her forearm, waiting for something.

"Uhh, what's going on…." 

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz__!_

"What the hell?" A flash of light, and a…. Duel Disk appeared on Meretseger's arm. She smiled as it beeped and flashed, getting ready for a duel. Another Duel Disk appeared, this time on Yugi's arm. Yugi stared at it as it beeped and flashed also, a deck in place.

"Are you guys gonna duel?" Honda asked. Anzu just stared. Meretseger smiled.

"Well, I know you're a good duelist, Mutou Yugi, crowned King of Games in three different competitions," she said. "Not only that, but you were a game master in a previous life…. Previous few lives….."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind!" she snapped, irritated. "We're going to duel, Yugi, you against me, in this ring."

"This is a ring?" Yugi said, looking around. Meretseger sighed and rolled her eyes. She pointed to a giant stone block shoved into what looked like a doorway.

"See that? That's the doorway to a hallway. At the end of the hall is a secret door into the Temple of Souls, [4] which means yes, this is a dueling ring. Now," she said, looking at Anzu, who had backed away, and Honda, who was glaring at her. "I see we have two visitors, why not add one more!" She pointed at the floor next to Anzu. Red light, scaring the shit out of both Anzu and Honda, flashing brightly, and a body appeared, lying on the floor.

It was Zvallah. He opened his eyes, sitting up, holding his head. His eyes widened as he saw where he was.

"What the hell… Where am I?"

"Zvallah!" Yugi cried, turning around to face him.

"Yugi-kun!"

"Zvallah?" Both Anzu and Honda said, Looking at him. Zvallah turned to them, surprised they were there. Angrily, Meretseger snapped. 

"What the-WHOA!"

_Fwoomp__!_

Zvallah cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, shaking. He looked up at Meretseger, glaring at her. His eyes were shooting daggers at her, but she didn't care.

"Zvallah! Are you alright?" 

_Smack!_ The sound of someone being slapped echoed throughout the vast room. Yugi staggered a little, holding his face, his cheek turning red. He looked back at her.

"Pay attention, you son of a bitch," she ordered. "We're going to duel right here, right now. If I win, the people I've captured stay here, forever."

"Who did you capture?" Anzu asked timidly. She was trembling with fear for Yugi, Honda, Zvallah, Ryou… All of them.

"Why should you care? You should know," Meretseger spat at her. "The Pharaoh and his wife. And his sister. All captured. They don't know it, but they're trapped. There's nowhere that they can go where they are…." She crossed her arms.

"And if _you win," she said, nodding to Yugi, "I'll let them go. Deal?"_

"Why should he barter with _you?_" Anzu yelled at Meretseger. "It's your damn fault that Jonouchi is dead! For all we know, he could be agreeing to his death sentence!"

"Calm yourself," Meretseger said in a warmer tone. "I also just want to see how well he duels." Yugi nodded. Anzu opened her mouth to protest, but Yugi shook his head.

"No, Anzu," he said softly. _"Mou hitori no boku's_ happiness depends on this. And so doesn't…. My life. He stared at her.

"If you lose," he said slowly, "Not only will you set them free, but you'll get rid of that Sennen Card as well." Meretseger's face became enraged, but then it changed again, and she smiled.

"Alright. It's a deal then…. Also if I win, I get your lives."

"No," Yugi said defiantly. "You get my life – not theirs."

"Fine! Now, if you're done being so picky…."

"Yugi-kun…." Anzu whispered, sliding to her knees. "Please…."

"Be strong, Yugi," Honda said softly. Zvallah was lying on the floor, motionless, breathing hard, his eyes closed. He had been giving all the energy he had to Yugi, so he would be strong to endure this. The reason he was so strong when she arrived…..

"…Let the duel begin," Meretseger hissed, holding up her arm. Yugi did the same, feelinga  surge of courage and strength wash over him.

However, if Zvallah gave him any more strength….

He would cease to exist.

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

weeeeeee!!!!!! Newayz…..

**_~*Footnotes*~_**

**[1] Asenath had "died" when she was 22: ** her body had died, but then a new one was created from the tears and ash of her sorrow. Also the sorrow of all the people who had been sp surprised and sad at what the Pharaoh had accomplished…

**[2] ****Valley of the Kings****: all of the dead Pharaoh's from the New Kingdom up are buried here. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**

**[3] Yami is a god:** Pharaoh's are considered to be gods. That's what Yugi meant.

**[4] ****Temple**** of ****Souls****: that place where Akunadin protected all the tablets with kaa's in them for the Pharaoh and priests to use in battle… Kinda like a giant deck or holder-thingy^_^**

**_~*End Footnotes*~_**

WEEEEEEEEENESS~~~~

So… how was it? Good? I hope so…. The next chappie is the duel!

WE! REVIEW TIIIIIIIIIIIME!

**Reviewz****:**

**_YumeTakato_****_: _**_its spelled Zvallah and your right! He is goin after yugi!_

**_Jeshone_****_: _**_^_^;;; uhh, sorry, no hallucination there. I REALLY luv killing people of! Wait… uhh… *sweatdrops* not REALLY killing people, juss ya know writing it off…stuff like that…. Well you should read "When Angels Fall" then, cuz Jou dies in the first chappie, and well…. Actually hes in the entire story but still…. Also… hate to break it to ya, but __Isis__ goes off with someone else in mah ficcy… *^_^* but thanks newayz! Please come back! *huggle*_

**_YoSta_****_:_**_ oh don't put yourself down! You can find out all this stuff in books and sites!! That's where I got lotsa my information from! Yea, I LUV both Ryou (He's SOOO KAWAII OMG HE'S SOOO COOL AND SWEET) and Bakura (HE IS SO DAMN SEXY) so… yeah. ^_______^ *drools*_

**_Black Mistress: _**_my plot isn't good…. it changes every chap! O well.. isn't Janime's site awesome? How does she do it? HOW HOW HOW I ASK YOU?!?!?!?! *cough* ahem…. Im okay…*dances away*_

**_Yugiohchix2008:_**_ ^_^;;; uhhh, Jess? Can you say *coughtherapycough* newayz… I see you liked it! And I really luv the CD you gave me! Im listening to it right now! Its really nice to listen to while typing… it forces me to use words I don't know the meaning of! Nah JKJKJK!!!!_

**_Chibi_****_ Momoko:_**_ ooo I luv your name!! Neywayz… yeah… I made that up as I went… at first it made no sense so I had to change it… good thing I did, too, or you'd be saying "What the f*** does that mean?!" along with… me…. Dot dot dot…._

**_MarikzAngel_****_:_**_ yes im sure. At least, according to a well-respected YGO website, it's ATEM/ATEMU (not quite sure which yet….) so im going with Atem^_^ that name sounds like something else tho…cuz when I read it I was like "damn where have I read that same name???" MUST….GO…..FIND OUT!!!!! *runs*_

Well… tata for now!

HAPPY BELATED HOLIDAYS!!! WOOOOOT!!!!

Shibby-One

_"That's not a pie! That's the cat food!"~My Grandma, X-mas Eve_


	16. The fallen flower

Yugi: wow you really have trouble sticking with the main story, dont you?  
Shibby: yea, well... ^_^  
Yami: *sigh*

**reviewz****: hmmm i wonder where they are...  
Kaiba: they're on that insane camping trip that Ethelflaed stuck us on  
Shibby: ^_^;;;**

anywayz..... this chappie isnt the duel, sorry guys. this is kinda a sad chappie... its about when teanna died in the ancient past....;_; so... its kinda sad... wait i said that already.... i really like the flashback chappies tho^^

**Disclaimer: dont own Ethelflaed (the author on this website) nor her story "When Camping Trips Attack" (altho you SHOULD read it...^^) Nor YGO or anything else.... except maybe this concept....**

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

****

"Get her!"

"Hold her down!"

"We have a hold of her, sir," one of the soldiers said. He had Teanna's wrist firmly in his grasp. Teanna squealed and pulled on her wrist, trying to apply pressure so he would let her go. But he was much bigger then she was, and much stronger. Teanna's hair flew into her face, making her unable to see clearly.

The captain of the Pharaoh's Imperial Army was standing in the background, shaking his head. He didn't want to be a part of this; he knew, as well as the rest of the army, that Teanna was a good girl, and the only crime she committed was falling in love... With a prince.

Seto folded his arms over his chest firmly as he walked in, looking down at her. In the back of his mind, he really didn't want to do this, but.... It was his duty to listen to the gods.

And they weren't pleased with miss Teanna.

"We have her here, Priest Seto," another soldier said, seeing the priest standing in the room. They were in the throne room, now empty. The priestess had been caught hiding in here, so she was to stay here until the others arrived....

"I still can't believe that the gods would go against the Pharaoh's wishes," Jono, who was the captain, said softly. The other soldiers who knew Teanna were too afraid to help, although many of them did, trying to protect their honor. Tiet shrugged.

"It's been known to happen," he said back. "Sometimes, the gods just don't agree with the Pharaoh..."

"Especially with a Pharaoh so young," Jono muttered. "It's just not fair to him…."

"Well, Teanna did commit a terrible crime," Tiet said slowly. "I mean, she was pregnant, she's a _priestess_ so she's not _supposed_ to be pregnant, and she was pregnant with the _Pharaoh's_ baby!"

"Good point…" Teanna was staring at Priest Seto with fear in her golden eyes. She lay there, terrified, knowing he could do terrible things to her…

He snapped his fingers, making the soldiers release her. He stepped forward. Teanna flinched back. Seto stopped, looking down at her.

He _really didn't want to do this, and especially because it was against the Pharaoh… But the gods were higher then the Pharaoh, and he being a priest…._

Seto reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her up so she was half on her feet, half still on the stone floor.

"You're coming with me," he whispered. He took off with her behind him down the hallway, her cries of anguish and fear echoing down the long, stone hall behind her.

Jono closed his eyes as he heard her screams. He silently prayed for her, that the gods would at least show her a little respect… The Pharaoh _loves_ this girl…

"Jono," a soldier said, making Jono look up. "It's over. She'll be dead by tomorrow." Jono sighed and stood up straight, fastening his sheath tightly on his belt.

"Well…."

"We did everything we could, Jono," Tiet said. "Even Maia helped."

"Even with Maia, it still didn't work," Jono said sadly, looking around at the army. "What the gods have done, they've done."

**_--------------------------------------------_**

Yami lay his head back against the wall, his eyes shut tight. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself tightly, even though it was a warm night.

By tomorrow, all that would be left of Teanna would be a memory.

"Teanna…" Yami whispered. Why did the gods have to realize they weren't married? Why did the gods have to notice she was a priestess? Why?

Helena was standing outside the vast room where Yami had concealed himself, listening intently. She was supposed to watch him, and stop him if he was hurting himself in any way. She was breathing hard, trying to block out the yells from outside. She could hear Teanna's frightened yelps, and the sound of a steel sword being drawn from a sheath.

They were really going to do it. They were really going to kill her.

"Oh gods…." She whispered, closing her eyes. She suddenly felt something on her leg. She looked down, surprised at the sight that met her.

A young baby, hardly a year old, was sitting at her feet, holding the hem of her skirt. He looked scared and lost, and his face was tear-stained.

"Oh…" she said, bending down and picking him up. "Zvallah…" For the past year, after Zvallah's birth, Teanna and Zvallah had gone into hiding, while Yami tried to cover for them. Just a few days earlier, Teanna had been found in a nearby city, and they had captured her, ready to kill her. She had attempted to escape, which didn't work, and now, she was going to die.

Helena stroked his head, as he grabbed her neck, looking around.

"You don't know where your mother is, do you…." She whispered. Zvallah began to cry softly, as if he had understood her words. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Zvallah… Shh…."

Inside the room, Yami could hear Zvallah's cries. He looked up at the doorway, then called,

"Zvallah?" Helena heard him call, and pushed back the curtain that covered the doorway. Zvallah was still crying. Yami stood up and ran over to Zvallah, taking the baby in his arms.

"Zvallah," Yami said softly, putting the baby over his shoulder. "Shhh, stop crying, I'm here…." Zvallah sniffled a little, pushing himself back to take a good look at Yami. He hadn't really even known his father….

"Hi, Zvallah," Yami whispered. "I'm your father." Zvallah reached forwards, putting his hand on Yami's neck. He was just so little….

_Chiisana__…._

"Dah," Zvallah said, smiling a little. Yami laughed. Helena shook her head. "Dah!"

"I guess so. If you want to call me that, you may," Yami said, cheering up. Zvallah giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yami couldn't believe he could feel so much better…..

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

"There, that'll teach you, you dirty whore," someone said outside. Laughter and stomping feet, then silence. Yami stayed where he was, too afraid at what he would see if he ventured to the rail. Yami didn't want Zvallah to see his mother lying out there, motionless…

Helena sensed his tension. She sighed softly as she wondered if her teacher really was dead…

"I'll take him," Heleda offered, extending her arms. Yami placed Zvallah into her arms, then ventured down the long halls of the palace, eventually coming to the courtyard. Helena followed slowly, Zvalah cooing in her arms. Yami stopped as he saw her, lying on her back, her head to one side, a small pool of blood forming around her head.

"Oh…. TEANNA!" Yami cried, running across the courtyard to where she lay. He fell to his knees, his cape falling over the blood on the ground. He put his fingers on her cheek, and kissed her forehead. She was still alive; her throat had been slit for a slow death.

"Yami…" she whispered, not opening her eyes. 

"Shhh," Yami cooed, leaning closer to her face. "Don't speak."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, opening her eyes. They were dull and dark, the life they had had fading from them.

"No, don't apologize," Yami whispered back. "I love you, Teanna. No one can change that; not even the gods…."

"They said that Ra wasn't pleased with me," she said in a strained voice. "S-said I should pay with death. A virtued death. [1]"

"No, no…" Yami whispered, putting his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, her breathing getting louder.

"You gave me someone to care about, someone to love," he said softly. "You even gave to me Zvallah…." Teanna's eyes remained closed. Her breathing had stopped. Yami's tears fell onto her face, sliding down her pale cheeks. With stammering breaths, he began to speak again.

"T-thy son Horus hath a-ascended… Thy th-throne, and a-all life is with h-h-him….M-millions of years m-minister un-unto him, and millions of y-years hold him in f-fear…. [2]" Yami was crying too hard to start from the beginning, so he had started from his favorite verse of the prayer. He just knelt there, tears falling from his eyes, his sobs probably heard throughout the entire city.

"Daaaa…" a small voice said beside Yami. He looked up to see Zvallah sitting right next to him, in a crawling position. Yami reached out and put his arm around Zvallah's little body, hugging him tightly. Zvalah became excited over the prospect of his mother, when…

Zvallah put his hands on her cheek, looking at her face. When she didn't respond, he looked up at Yami.

"Da?" he asked questioningly. Yami just shook his head and started crying again. Zvallah, not knowing what was happening, sat there and watched, beginning to cry as well. Yami held Teanna's hand tightly, the side of his face on her stomach. He was shaking terribly hard, and her limp body just grew colder and paler.

A single mitsukai flower fell onto the courtyard , floating in the pool of dark blood. Zvallah picked it up, examining it, then handing it to his father.

"Da," he said, putting it on his arm. The blood smeared on his bronze skin, and it was cold, making him shiver a little. He reached out and took the mitsukai in his hand, then handed it back to Zvallah. His sobs had stopped, but his tears still flowed freely. He just wished he could die, right here along side her, share her punishment…. Even when he did die, he wouldn't see her in the afterlife…. Because she was cursed…

Zvallah looked at the mitsukai flower, then reached out, and gently placed it into his mother's hair, where he had seen it for all his young life.

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

**_~*Footnotes*~_**

**[1] virtued death: she wont be mummified or anything, so she wont pass onto the afterlife…. Aww so sad ;_;**

**[2] Prayer Yami was chanting: the Prayer of Osiris. I thought it sounded cool…. Hehe its REALLLLLLLY long so I just had him say the beginning to mah fave verse!!**

**_~*End Footnotes*~_**

yea, I like going into the past…. Well now you know how she was killed…. It was short I know…. Get ova it…..^_^ o yea _chiisana is Japanese for "small" next chappie: DUEL!!!!!_

**Reviewz**:****

**_MarikzAngel_****_:_**_ alright now its gonna bug me for days… Bel Um Ful, I KNOW I've heard that name before!!!! *ponders* hmmmm…. I have a book with lotsa Egyptian stuffs in it… I think that name/word might be some type of title for a Pharaoh or something. I mean, the Pharaoh's name is a huuuuuge deal – why would they tell you his name in a guide book if the entire egyptian ark is about finding out the Pharaoh's name? That juss doesn't make sense… hmm… *wonders* lalalaaaaaaa……._

**_YumeTakato_****_: _**_Zve__-kun!! That's a silleh nickname! Hehe I never thot of a nickname for Zvallah… "Yami-Chiisana"?_

**_Yugiohchix2008: _**_yes I know I have no life cuz I was bored and NO ONE was online soooooooo….. I was like WTF I'll put this up! Jess, remember End of the World? "Asutralia's still like 'WTF^^?' mate"_

**_Black Mistress:_**_ you bonked Yami! ;_; ah well you can bonk him all you like….hehe Bakura-kun and Malik were like "AHAHAHAHAHA JOU'S DEAD WEEEE" anywayz…_

**_YoSta_****_: _**_cooli__~ I like that word/symbol!!! Imma gonna use it too! WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!_

TATA… until next chapp!

Shibby-One

^^!!

HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! 2004 wooooooo!!!!


	17. The Duel

Yugi: O.o

Tea: aww, damn! this file was almost lost!

Tristan: yea, she just HAD to go and make a new one!

Shibby: ^____^;;; yesh this file was almost deleted. it got infected (on a compie with no internet access...???) it froze whenever i opened it so i just wrote down the first few sentences i could see and retyped them. ^-^

**Disclaimer: OBVIOUSLY, i dont own YGO, otherwise i would have KILLED the characters long ago... Also i dont own any of the cards... except the ones i made up....^^ALSO: THE RULES OF THIS DUEL DONT APPLY AS IF IN THE SHOW/GAME. WHICH MEANS YOU DONT HAFTA SACRIFICE.... and thats it. i juss said that cuz i dont know what kinda monsters have to have a sacrifice to play, so..... hehe^_^**

**Need I say where the reviews are located?????**

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

****

Bakura sidled along the wall, trying to press himself as flat as he could, trying to sneak around the corner to see what was happening. He could hear Meretseger talking, he could hear Yugi talking, and he could hear the worried voices of Yugi's friends. He could almost feel the tension; feel the worry flitted in everyone's hearts. He could also feel the drain of energy Zvallah was experiencing, foolish boy, doesn't he know what he's doing? He's giving up the immortality Asenath gave him, giving all his power to a silly boy who didn't have a chance of winning, anyway.

Bakura grinned to himself, thinking about what a great job he had done in switching the decks. He knew Yugi wouldn't suspect anything; he's too trusting...

Bakura would go _inside, except the gods had banned him from ever entering that place again, after what he did to Akunadin... Even though Akunadin eventually went with him..._

"Once Meretseger finishes him," Bakura whispered, an insane grin spreading over his face, "That bastard Pharaoh... Will walk in the Shadows for the rest of eternity." **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Meretseger pulled five cards from the top of her deck as soon as the lifepoint counter appeared. Yugi gulped and did the same, not suspecting that his deck had been partially replaced with a different one.

**Lifepoints: 4000/4000**

"This _won't be a normal duel," Meretseger hissed, looking down at her hand. Yugi frowned._

"I don't expect it to be," he said, also looking down at his hand. A confused look came over his face as he saw his cards.

"Oh, what's happening?" Anzu whispered to no one. Zvallah, struggling to stay conscious, looked up at Yugi's reaction.

"Could he...." he whispered, sitting up a little more. He could feel more energy coming from his soul, like a back-up generator. He sat up straighter.

"Yugi-kun," Honda called. "What's wrong?" Yugi stared.

"Some of these cards...." he said slowly. "They're..... not mine..."

"What?" Anzu said, surprised. A slow moan came from Ryou, but he didn't wake up. Yugi growled angrily.

"You switched my deck, didn't you?" he said. Meretseger shrugged.

"I guess I'm going first, then," she said, pulling a card out of her hand. She smiled.

"I think I'll.... put this face-down, in attack mode," she said, placing the card down. The machine beeped and flashed, and a hologram appeared. Yugi, who wasn't quite sure of the purpose of his cards, pulled one from his hand.

"Umm.... Well.... I'll play Island Turtle (1100/2000), in attack mode," he said, a little more confident. The same reaction from the Duel Disk as he placed it down onto the field. A huge turtle with what looked like a small island on it's back appeared. Meretseger frowned.

"Not a grand opening move, ne," she said, pulling a card from her deck. She smiled.

"I'll play a magic card," she said, smiling larger. She placed the card onto the field, also face-down. "And then I'll play Dreamsprite (300/200), in attack mode." Yugi gulped again.

_Why am I so nervous?_ he thought to himself. _This is just a duel. She's not that scary... Why can't I concentrate? His mind was driving him nuts. Somewhere, deep in his subconscious, he knew what those strange cards meant. They meant certain death for his friends if he lost... He couldn't afford any mistakes._

"Come on, Yugi," Meretseger coaxed. "Your move." Slowly, Yugi drew another card. Phew. A normal card. Maybe he could get this duel somewhere...

"I play Flame Cerebus (2100/1800), in attack mode," he announced. "And I'll put a magic card face-down." The large, two-headed dog like creature appeared, growling and shifting uneasily, as if itching to attack. "Then I'll have Island Turtle attack your face-down card!" Meretseger frowned as the turtle attacked, destroying her Magician of Faith. This didn't put a huge dent in her life points, but it _did_ make her angry.

**Lifepoints: 3200/4000**

She drew another card, _again not getting her magic card._

_As soon as I draw it,_ she thought to herself, _he'll lose the duel for sure. She looked down at her hand. She had The Sweet Princess, Invitation to a Dark Sleep, Molten Behemoth, Nobleman of Crossout, and she just drew Raise Dead (Monster Reborn in dub). She shrugged and played..._

"Invitation to a Dark Sleep (1500/1800)," she said, smiling.  The freaky-looking being appeared, covered in garments so you couldn't see it, only it's three eyes behind a large scarf and hood. Yugi winced.

"Why?" Anzu asked. "What's wrong?"

"Meretseger can choose a monster on Yugi's field," Zvallah said slowly, "and force it to stay in one place. It can't attack."

"Damn," Honda whispered. Ryou opened his eyes a little, then closed them again. He could hardly breathe...

"I choose your Flame Cerebus," she announced. Yugi looked down at his hand. "Now it can't attack me!" Yugi sighed. He _really needed to concentrate...._

_It's working, _Meretseger thought. _He's not concentrating...._ Yugi drew another card, sighing.

"Well.... I guess I'll play this magic card," Yugi said, plopping it down onto the Duel Disk. "Raise Dead." Meretseger sighed. "I'll bring back your Magician of Faith face-down." The face-down card appeared on the field. "Turn end!" [1] Meretseger bit her lower lip.

_If I don't draw it,_ she thought, _That__ punk'll eventually out do me. She drew, and..... She nearly shrieked with happiness._

**Lifepoints: 3200/4000**

"Yes!" She cried out, plopping the card down. "Finally!"

"Uh-oh," Anzu muttered. Around the corner, Bakura chuckled.

"Heh heh, they're gonna get a surprise...."

Yugi shivered. Meretseger laughed lightly.

"I play... Magical Seal," she said, tapping the card on the Disk. Yugi raised his eyebrows.

"What's that....."

"It allows me to place a card on top of it, and whatever type of card that is, that's the _only type of card you can use." Meretseger dropped a card on top. "And the card I play is... The Sweet Princess!"_

"What type of monster is that?" Honda wondered. Zvallah gasped, his jaw dropping.

"Oh my God," he muttered. "She's playing a _millennium_ card...."

"A what?"

"That's its type! Millennium! They're a special brand of cards that were created, but were thought to be... well, too symbolic, with their names and their pictures.... The people on the cards are the Pharaoh and his court, and others...."

"WHAT?" Anzu cried. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Meretseger said, the Sweet Princess (1500/2000) appearing on the field. "They looked _exactly like them. So Pegasus altered their appearance... He was still unsatisfied, so he just forgot about them... He also made cards out of the Sennen Items.... However, their appearances were altered just so, so... It's __you're pictures on those cards." **_§_**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Both Anzu and Honda stared at her.

"Our pictures?" Honda stuttered. "On... _cards?_"

"Yes," Meretseger said. "And your _incarnation's_ titles." She motioned to the Sweet Princess card. It looked like a teenaged girl, dressed in princess attire. A long, blue dress, puffed sleeves, a little tiara in her black hair. She had a sword on her belt, one with a jeweled handle, and a jem necklace. Her eyes opened, and were revealed as two deep, maroon pits, with no life in them at all. Her arms were folded behind her back, and she had a long, black braid falling down to her feet. Her feet were bare. Her spiky bangs were half-covering her eyes.

"Oh my.... God...." Yugi said, shocked. It was.... Asenath! Dressed as some English princess!

"Correct," Meretseger said. "For, in ancient Egypt, Princess Asenath was known as the 'Sweet, Gentle Princess', so Pegasus made a card up for her called the 'Sweet Princess'."

"And..... he made cards like that for all of them...." Honda muttered. 

"Yes," Meretseger said, smiling.

"But wait...." Anzu said softly, thinking. "If he made these cards early in the game, before he met us.... How could he have altered their appearances so they looked like us?"

"And how could he make these cards.... Without knowing something about _mou__ hitori no boku's past?" Yugi wondered. Meretseger frowned._

"Well, now the only cards you can use are the 'millennium' type cards!" she said. Suddenly, Yugi's Disk spit more then half his cards into the Graveyard.

"Ahh!" Yugi cried, jumping backwards, startled. The two cards in his hand that weren't millennium also jumped into the Graveyard.

"How..."

"Don't ask, just watch." Yugi gulped, looking at the three cards in his hand. Meretseger smiled as the Sweet Princess disappeared, and she placed the Magical Seal into the spot for field cards. 

"Well, Yugi-kun?" she said innocently. "It's your move." **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**Lifepoints: 3200/4000**

Yugi stared down at his hand. He was helpless... Oh, well. He figured he should play a card with low attack points..... just to see what would happen.... He gulped and picked up one of his cards.

"Ummm..." He looked down at his field, and gasped. His face-down Magician of Faith and his frozen Flame Cerebus were still there!

"I said all cards in your deck, not on the field," Meretseger said. Yugi shivered. Could she read his mind? He played a card.

"Well... I guess I'll play the Star Child (900/1000) card in attack mode," he said, placing it onto the field. What looked like a teenage girl appeared, wearing a blue, skin-tight dress covered in sparkles, almost like a tunic, with a gold sash sparkling with suns decorating it. She had a tattoo on her bare ankle, one that looked like some type of chant. A white cloth was tied into her hair, ending in a knot on her neck, falling longer then her light-brown hair. She opened her eyes, two blue suns shining, her hands on her waist. Her outfit almost reminded them of a Native American.

Honda gasped.

"I-it's Shizuka!" he gasped. Anzu nodded in agreement.

"It is!" Meretseger smiled.

"It used to be Aya, her incarnation," she explained. "But now she's the sister of your dear friend!" Yugi bit his lower lip, and sighed.

"Alright..." he pointed towards the Dreamsprite." Attack her Dreamsprite!" Star Child lifted her hands, and then put them outward. She began chanting in some unknown language, a glow appearing around her body. She closed her eyes, and then two golden streams of what looked like dust draping over her. Meretseger shook her head.

"Yugi, you know what happens when you attack Dreamsprite," she said. She pointed towards Yugi's Flame Cerebus. "Dreamsprite, direct the attack towards his Flame Cerebus!" Dreamsprite did so, sending the fine, gold dust at the large monster. Flame Cerebus had more attack points then Star Child, so she was destroyed. Luckily, it was only...

"1200 life points!" Zvallah gasped. Yugi was looking distraught.

**Lifepoints: 3200/2800**

_Concentrate..._ Yugi thought to himself. _Concentrate...._

_Yugi...._

Huh? Yugi looked around.

"Who said that?" he called, but no one answered. Anzu and Honda looked at each other, and Zvallah just fell onto his side, breathing hard.

"Could... My help.... Be..... Waking him?" Zvallah asked, between breaths. His eyes closed and his head hit the ground. He gave away too much spiritual energy to him... He was now unconscious.

"Zvallah...!!" Anzu gasped, dropping down next to him. She shook his shoulders gently, but he just lay there, his eyes closed, his mouth partially open, breathing hard and fast like he had just run twenty miles. His cheeks were pink, his forehead sweaty, his body shivering.

_What happened to him...?_ Anzu thought, kneeling next to him. Honda was parting Ryou's bangs, trying to see his face. 

Yugi gulped. He needed some type of plan.... Well, he still had Flame Cerebus.... He needed some type of card that would get rid of her Invitation to a Dark Sleep....

"Okay...." Meretseger had to skip her turn, so Yugi drew. He looked down at the card, and gasped.

He had drawn a magic card. A magic card, titled 'Priest's Resurrection'. Yugi blinked and stared at the card.

"Okay...." He put it on the field. "I play Priest's Resurrection!" The magic card appeared. "According to this card, at the cost of one fourth of my life points, I can remove one magic card from _your_ field and resurrect one of _my _monsters." _How convenient,_ Yugi thought as the card took effect. Since Invitation to a Dark Sleep had an effect, it was removed, at a cost of 1500 of Meretseger's life points. He then resurrected Star Child, who was switched into defense mode.

"Turn end."

**Lifepoints: 1700/2100**

Meretseger frowned, drawing a card. Like with the "millennium" series, she had some of those cards stashed away in her deck. However, she drew a normal monster....

"I play Jirai Gumo (2200/100)," she said, putting it onto the field. A huge spider appeared, clicking it's teeth at Yugi. Yugi shrank away from the huge monster. Yugi felt strangely weak; He nearly fell over when it just appeared. Then, a sudden thought came to him

_Is this like the Yami no Game I had with Malik?_ he thought, fear creeping into his heart. _Oh God, I hope not..._

_It somewhat is,_ a voice in his mind said. _Your life points in this Shadow Game... Are your real life points._

"Who are you?" Yugi cried, shivering. He was near tears at this point; he was weak, he was these strange cards, dueling a goddess, and his friends happiness and his life were at stake...

It was all way too overwhelming. He stumbled, then regained his footing. Asenath pointed at Yugi.

"Jirai Gumo, attack his face-down monster!" Yugi had to react quickly; Magician of Faith had a flip effect, but if she was destroyed before he could, he couldn't regain his Priest's Resurrection card....

Yugi panicked. _Damnit__.... he thought, not knowing what to do, when...._

_Flip it._ Yugi jumped.

_I can't!_

_Just do it!_

"I flip over my face-down monster!" he cried, and then the Magician of Faith flipped over. She appeared on the field, pointing her staff at Jirai Gumo.

Suddenly, Priest's Resurrection appeared back in his hand. Yugi stared.

_How...._

_Don't ask questions. Just pay attention...._

_This mysterious person is like mou hitori no boku,_ Yugi thought.

_Yes. I am somewhat like the Pharaoh..._ Meretseger stared.

"How- How-" she sputtered. "How could you do that? It wasn't your turn! You cheated somehow!"

"So did you!" Yugi accused her. "You didn't tell me this was a Yami no Game!" Both Anzu and Honda looked up, surprised.

"Really?" Anzu said, putting her hands over her mouth. The Magician of Faith was destroyed, but Meretseger was still glaring at Yugi. Since it was a flip effect, luckily, Yugi only lost the amount of attack points Magician of Faith had.

**Lifepoints: 1700/1800**

Yugi was breathing hard, glaring at Meretseger. Angrily, she crossed her arms and said "Turn end."

"Thank you," Yugi said, and drew. His eyes blurred for a second, then came back to focus. Yugi gulped.

_I better not lose any more life points...._

_Yugi, if you're tired..._

_Oh, God, now I'm hearing things...._ Yugi shook his head, making him dizzy, then focused on his task. He was winning, but only by a slim one hundred points... Yugi drew a card, then his eyes opened wide. It was a magic card.

_The Sennen Puzzle.__ **§**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Yugi stared at it.

_So,_ he thought. _The Sennen Puzzle is a card as well...._ He read the card description.

_'Trap/Magic card - all monsters equipped with the Sennen Puzzle instantly get 500 extra attack points. If paired with any millennium monster, they get 1000 more attack points. If paired with 'Son of Ra', 1000 extra attack points, as well as a 500 point bonus to the card holder's life points.'_ Yugi stared. There was more. _'Card automatically destroys strongest monster of the opponent on the field. Normal life points +50 get deducted.'_ Yugi gulped.

_This card... It's so powerful..._ Yugi looked at his hand. He wasn't holding 'Son of Ra', so he put it into his hand.

"Well, I'll play... 'Forsight Queen'," Yugi said, placing the card onto the field. A figure that strangely resembled Isis appeared. She was a tall young woman, looking just like Isis, with what looked like…. A Roman toga wrapped around her body, lined in gold. She had a crown of flowers on her head, and she had two golden bands wrapped around her palms.

"That," Honda said, "has to be the strangest monster I have ever seen." Yugi gulped. Forsight Queen wasn't that powerful… She only had 1500 attack points… But her defense points were 2000. He turned her to defense mode.

"And, I'll place this magic card face down," he said, putting the Sennen Puzzle card down.

_I can't use it until I draw Son of Ra…._

Meretseger shrugged.

"Fine," she said, drawing. She smiled. "I hate to break it to ya, honey," she said, turning the card around, "But I just drew Stop Defense." Yugi sighed. She placed it onto the field. Forsight Queen went into attack mode. Yugi closed his eyes and shook his head. "Now, I play…" she pulled a card from her hand. "I know this monster _must_ mean something to you, Yugi-kun... I play Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Yugi gasped and stepped backward. He looked as if he had been slapped in the face.

"That bitch!" Anzu cried. Honda was just staring. Ryou had already woken up, and was watching the duel silently. Yugi gulped a little, then stood straight. The one card that symbolized his friend….

_Yugi….Are you alright…._ Yugi ignored the voice and took a breath. Meretseger smiled as the large, black dragon appeared in a roar of flames on the field. She pointed at the Forsight Queen.

"Attack Forsight Queen!" The Red Eyes attacked the monster greatly, and Forsight Queen was destroyed.

**Lifepoints: 1700/0900**

Yugi was standing on the field, gasping for breath. Meretseger looked a little flushed as well, but not as weak as a mortal… Yugi could hardly stand.

_Yugi…You need help…_

_I… Can't…._ Yugi's eyes slid closed as he fell back, hitting the field in a dead faint. He dropped his cards, and was lying, motionless, on the field.

"Oh my God!" Honda cried. 

"Yugi-kun!" 

Yugi couldn't hear them. He was unconscious….

_I'll help, Yugi….I owe it to Atem._ The smoke was still settling from the powerful blast. When it was gone, Yugi was standing.

Except it wasn't Yugi.

It was Yami.

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

Meretseger stared as if someone were coming at her with a sword. She backed up, emitting a small squeak. Anzu, Honda and Ryou were all staring, speechless. Bakura frowned angrily. Zvallah moaned, then closed his eyes again. 

"It's… Mou hitori no Yugi…" Anzu whispered. He smiled at Meretseger. Meretseger shivered.

"Meretseger," he said, pointing at her. They all gasped _again._ His voice…. Was neither Yugi's nor Yami's. It was in between. Meretseger bit her lower lip. "You're lucky. I was about to banish you… But defeating you in one last move seems more fun."

"Wait…." Anzu murmured. "Yugi was gonna win?"

"He still is," the mystery person said, drawing a card. He diffidently looked like Yami, but there was a more regal, more _godlike_ way he stood, and the way he smiled at Meretseger, that seemed to make him glow. He smiled down at the card, then dropped it onto the field.

"I play 'Son of Ra' (2500/3000)" he said, and the monster appeared. It was…. Yugi. Only he was dressed as the Pharaoh….

"Hell," Ryou whispered. "he _is _the Pharaoh. He's dressed just like him…" Meretseger gasped. The monster on the field drew his sword, holding it in a fighting position.

"And," Yugi/Yami said, "I play… Priestess of Mitsukai. (2000/2500)"

"Three guesses who that is," Honda murmured, making Ryou chuckle. Anzu blushed and crossed her arms, watching herself appear on the field. It was Anzu, only she was dressed as an ancient Egyptian priestess, with a white mitsukai in her brown hair. She stood with her hands on her hips, a pout on her face, malice in her blank, blue eyes. Meretseger gasped.

"And," he said, pushing a button. "I play the magic card 'Sennen Puzzle', the one Yugi placed on the field, and equip the Son of Ra with it." The card lifted, and the Puzzle appeared around the neck of the Son of Ra. The people on the sidelines were too interested in what was going to happen to notice the look of pure hatred that Meretseger was showing. Suddenly, both Son of Ra and Priestess of Mitsukai's attack points rose.

_Son of Ra: 3000/3500  
Priestess of Mitsukai: 2500/3000_

Also….

**Lifepoints: 1700/1400**

Meretseger looked ready to kill. Yugi/Yami gulped, showing the first sign of fear since he appeared. "Son of Ra," he said, somewhat shaky, "attack… Attack the Red Eyes." He turned his head away and had a pained look on his face. Whoever he was, he was deeply in tune with Yugi's fragile emotions.

The Son of Ra took his sword, and ran towards the dragon, leaping into the air and slicing it in half, his cape flying out behind him, the Puzzle swinging madly.

With a roar, the dragon disappeared, leaving Meretseger with less lifepoints then before.

**Lifepoints: 1100/1400**

"And, Priestess of Mistukai, attack her… Directly." The Priestess of Mitsukai pulled the flower out of her hair, and pulled a petal off. She placed it in her palm, and gently blew on it, letting the flower turn to sparkling dust. The blow, however, was powerful.

"You now have negative1400 lifepoints," Yugi/Yami announced proudly. "You lose." Meretseger was shaking with anger as the holograms disappeared. 

"You… I'm gonna kill you!" she cried. Yugi/Yami shrugged.

"You can't. I'm already dead. Besides," he said, putting one hand on his hip, "It's impossible to kill a god." Meretseger was fuming, then backed away as the mysterious duelist's body began to glow. Next second, he was standing there, holding Yugi's frail body in his arms. He was dressed as Egyptian royalty, but there was something else about him…. That fact that he seemed to be glowing…. And maybe the fact he was dressed in all black…he smiled at Meretseger, more with superiority then anything.

Meretseger now looked ready to cry. He removed a silver chain from around his neck, and, gently, with a sympathetic look in his eyes, placed it around Yugi's. Anzu jumped up.

"Hey!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

"Giving him a duty," the man replied. Anzu was now on the verge of tears. It was all too much…

A voice spoke up.

"D-don't…"

"Zvallah!" Zvallah slowly pushed himself up, a silly look on his dirty, bleeding face. "Don't anger a god, silly. He can give you one heck of an afterlife, especially if you're dealing with the god of the dead." Anzu, Honda and Ryou all stared at him. They all knew who the god of the dead was….

"Hmpf," Bakura muttered, standing up. "Damn him."

The man smiled. He laid Yugi's body down on the floor, and pointed at Meretseger.

"You," he spat. "Go. Now." Meretseger opened her mouth to protest, but a flash of light emitted from the man's aura, and she disappeared.

"Come," the man said, motioning to them. "Come with me to the temple. Your friends are there.… And your new duty shall be relayed to you." 

"But… We don't know where this place is…" Anzu protested weakly. The man pointed at the doorway, and it began to glow. It glowed so brightly, that they couldn't see the hall beyond.

Shaking, Anzu nodded, and motioned to Honda to pick up Zvallah and carry him. Zvallah protested, but weakly, and Honda won. Ryou leaned on Anzu for support, and the group headed for the doorway.

The mysterious man picked up Yugi's little body, and walked towards the door. He disappeared into it's vast brightness, into the magic of a god. A portal, leading to the.Ark of Osiris, where this whole mess began three thousand years ago….

Anzu, Honda, Ryou, and Zvallah all arrived at the doorway, and, with a shaky step, entered through the light. 

They were swept away in a flash of light.

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**_~*Footnote*~_**

**[1] turn end: **they say that at the end of their turn in the Japanese version of the anime. Only it sounds like this: "Turn end-do-da!"

**_~*End footnote*~_**

phew…. The other version of this was really rushed, I wanted to put it up and didn't have time to….

**Reviewz****:**

**_MarikzAngel_****_: __yea, it IS a pain in the @$$... but then… would it be interesting if not?_**

**_Yugiohchix2008: _**_that randomly came into my head as I was researching card plays…. Since I don't know really anything about how to play smartly in Duel Monsters…. Pathetic….whooooooooa, your brother poisoned a pear? He's really gotta work on his strategies…. JKJKJK!!!!!!!!!_

**_YoSta_****_:__ truthfully… I dun know. But that's okies…_**

**_Black Mistress:_**_ weeeeeeeeelllllll….. you really, um, dislike Seto, ne? well….. I actually like Priest Seto more then Kaiba Seto, I think the priest is MUUUUUUUCH cooler, but still…. I needed someone who would do that…_

**_ATTENTION: THIS IS IMPORTANT. I WAS THINKING OF A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY WHEN IT'S DONE…. HAVING A SEQUEL WILL MAKE MUCH MORE SENSE AFTER CHAPTER 18, BUT I WAS STILL THINKING ABOUT IT…. THERE IS A DESCRIPTION IN MAH PROFILE, PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK….PLEASE IN A REVIEW? YOU DON'T HAFTA NOW, JUSS THINK ABOUT IT AND WHEN I ASK AGAIN ANSWER IN A REVIEW…LIKE IT SAID IT WILL MAKE MUUUUUUCH MORE SENSE AFTER CHAPTER 18._**

Tata!  
**Shibby****-One^^**


	18. Circle of Osiris

Yugi: PRAISE THE LORD, it's the second-to-last chap!  
Yami: *gulp* you mean…theres another chap after this one!  
Yugi: yea, but you'll like it… I read it already.. shibby typed it waaaaaaaaaay back at chap fifteen.  
Yami: 0_0;; so… what happens?  
Yugi: well, you and Teanna-  
Shibby: *makes motion as to slice Yugi's throat*  
Yugi: *gulp* ano, never mind.  
Yami: oh god- imma gonna go read chap 19 now...  
Yugi: O.o i dun know if thats a good idea...  
*20 minutes later*  
Yami: 0.0;;;  
Yugi: yea. i KNEW that was a bad idea...  
Shibby: newayz... hehe! now here's chappie 18!!!

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

****

"Yugi... Yu~ugi kuuunn..." Someone was shaking him gently. He felt so strangely weak; he couldn't even open his eyes. He could sense some strange aura around his body, as if someone was giving him back his own energy... Waves upon waves of pure energy, rushing into his soul.

His eyes opened slowly, somewhat painfully. Anzu's worried eyes appeared before him, those two brown eyes slowly dissolving into a face, her brown hair hanging limply by the sides of her head.

"Yugi... Oh thank God you're alright..." Yugi tried to lift his head, but immediately discovered that was not a wise idea, and dropped his head again, expecting his skull to connect with the hard floor.

It didn't. Something soft and warm cushioned his head... It was someone's lap. His head was cushioned on someone's legs.... His eyes closed as he suddenly felt weak...

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure, Zvallah, don't worry..." Yugi's eyes opened again. He just heard the _strangest_ voice in his life... One that belonged to none of his friends... But sounded strangely like his own.... His eyes darted around the room, taking in his surroundings.

He was in a temple of sorts, with hieroglyphs all over the walls, and tall columns that seemed to be holding up the domed roof. A large shrine was at the end of the temple, with a barred door, as if it wasn't going to let anyone pass it. Yugi blinked as he slowly realized he was no longer dueling....

"Hey..." he sat up, struggling with his headache. Sure enough, Zvallah was kneeling behind him, his hands on Yugi's shoulders, pressing into them, holding him up. "I'm... Not dueling anymore... What happened?" Honda was near them, patching up Ryou's wound.

"Ow!" Ryou cried, holding his forehead in pain. Honda sighed.

"You want this cleared up or not?" he said, exasperated. Ryou frowned.

"You don't have to press so hard, Honda," he said, rubbing his head. Honda rolled his eyes and continued dabbing his forehead wound. 

"Where are we? What're doing here?" Anzu folded her hands and stared at them.

"That... person took over your body after you fainted..." she started. "He finished up the duel for you and beat Meretseger at her own twisted game... He opened a portal and brought us here, where she couldn't reach us... He locked her temporarily into the Card, and he's now searching for mou hitori no Yugi and the others..." Yugi sat up straight, breathing hard. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he could see two figures at the other end of the temple...

"Ah, Yugi, you're awake," the voice said again, only this time it had a body. A man who greatly resembled Yami was standing there, looking down at him with a grand smile. He was dressed like the Pharaoh, except every article of clothing he wore was black, and his jewelry silver. The only golden thing he wore was the forehead crown, with the embossed Eye. He put his hands on his hips, and he nearly glowed with royal light...

"Where are they?" Honda asked, as Ryou winced again. The man sighed.

"They're... Right here..." Footsteps were heard behind them. They turned to see a broad staircase, blooming outwards onto a large, brick path leading to the Nile River. An open temple. Three figures appeared on the stairs; Yami, Teanna, and a young girl who looked a lot like Asenath... Yami shaded his eyes to see better.

"Hey!" he cried, running forwards.

"Yugi!" Anzu cried. Honda and Ryou looked up, both smiling. Zvallah turned around, then fell over as Yugi moved. His leg splayed out, and Yami tripped over it, flying forwards.

_WHAM!_

"Ouch," Honda said as Ryou laughed. Anzu snickered and Yugi rolled his eyes. The mysterious man sighed and crossed his arms as Yami rolled onto his back, laughing. He was laughing more at the fact that they were there, and they were safe...

He didn't notice Jonouchi's absence.

"Are you alright?" a call came from the depths of the temple. Isis and Maho came running out of the darkness, followed closely by Arya. Maho, who was in the lead, suddenly stopped, making Isis ram into him, which, in turn, made Arya slide into Isis. The three fell over and the entire group began laughing again.

They were all relieved that they had survived.... Their laughter was their relief. Yugi suddenly gripped his chest, coughing. All this laughing was making his chest ache.

As he lay back, he could swear he could see someone still lingering in the depths of the temple.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Isis asked, kneeling. Yugi nodded as he stopped coughing. 

"Y-yeah, just a tickle in my throat is all," he assured her. He sighed and leaned back.

"So..." Maho started, making everyone laugh _again._ Both Isis and Arya either kicked or punched him, and he frowned.

"Cut it out!" he said, and they stopped. Arya ran towards Yugi and dropped to the floor beside him.

"That duel was amazing!" she said. Anzu stared at her.

"You saw it...?" Arya nodded.

"Yeah... Kinda..."

"What are you guys doing here?" Honda asked Maho and Isis. Maho shrugged.

"We just appeared here, randomly," Maho explained. "It was very strange..." He looked around the room, fully looking at everything around him. "Frankly, I just think I'm crazy."

"You're not alone in that prospect, Maho."

Yami was kneeling, and he was watching Yugi with concern.

No one noticed that the man had disappeared...

"Hey," Asenath spoke suddenly. "Where did he go...?"

"Who?"

"Osiris..." Anzu shrugged, until it hit her - and the others - at what she just said...

"Did you say... 'Osiris'?" Arya asked, a little suspicious. Asenath nodded. 

"Are you _serious?" Honda cried. "__Osiris?"_

"_Now what he said makes sense..." Ryou said, clapping his hands._

"Oh God..." Zvallah, though, was watching Yami. Yami didn't seem to notice him, or even recognize him.

_Of course,_ Zvallah thought, adjusting his grip on Yugi. _I was only a baby, after all.... If it weren't for Asenath, I wouldn't even know what they looked like... Teanna leaned forward, peering at Yugi._

"Wow, that duel took a lot of your energy," she said, placing one of her long-fingered hands on Yugi's arm. "I'm surprised it didn't kill you..."

"That's because I gave up some of my energy," Zvallah said, not mentioning the fact that he was her son. She looked at him for the first time, and smiled.

"You did?"

"Yeah, because I knew he would need it...." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "A lot of your energy is drained also... Let me see your hand." He laid Yugi against his chest, and Yugi closed his eyes in bliss as Zvallah gave his hand to Teanna. She took it in her own hands, and ran her long, graceful fingers along his palm, looking at it carefully.

"My... Much of your life has been given away," she commented, closing his fist.

"It'll come back," Yami said, relieving her. "You'll be okay," he said to Zvallah. Zvallah nodded, keeping his mouth shut. Asenath said nothing. Teanna let go of his hand.

"I wonder why we're all here...." Maho said, thinking outloud. He suddenly turned to Isis. "Hey, maybe that thing - the Circle of Osiris - maybe that's it!"

"I doubt it," Isis said, when a flash of light silenced them all.

Osiris had returned. **_§_**

**_--------------------------------------------_**

"Actually, Isis," he said, smiling warmly, "He's right." He pointed at Maho. Maho was shocked.

"I am? Whoa!"

"That's a first..." Arya said, rolling her eyes. They all looked at the god. He walked forward, and knelt on the floor in front of Yugi. 

"Yugi," he said, "I'm giving you a very important duty... Do you think you can do it?" Yugi stared at him.

"I-I don't even know what it is..." He said, somewhat scared at being addressed by a god. Osiris backed up, and stood up, pulling a silver chain from around his neck. Yugi gasped as he held it out.

Hanging off the chain was an ankh, a beautiful silver ankh. It was mounted on a base of sorts, with a pattern of leaves around the base. Two mitsukai flowers were etched into the silver ankh, and what looked like some type of ribbon was wrapped several times around the base.... The entire thing carved out of silver...

"Oh my..." Ryou said, staring in awe.

"It's beautiful," Anzu breathed. Zvallah stared in wonder, nearly falling over. Honda's eyes widened, and Maho and Isis were stunned. Yami, Teanna and Asenath all knew what it was... But they had never seen it before...

"This," Osiris started, "Is why this temple was built. This is the Ark of Osiris we're in right now... And this ankh, is known as the Arc of Osiris." Yugi nodded. Osiris held it out.

"Take it," he said, kneeling on the floor once more. Yugi gulped.

"I c-can't," he stammered. "Why?"

"Because, once I give you the Arc," he started, "You will be a Chief Guardian." Yami gasped, since he was the only one who knew what that was.

"A what?" Anzu asked.

"A Chief Guardian," Yami explained. "It's someone who is the main guardian of a god or goddess's power if they use it incorrectly... For example, Meretseger... The Arc holds half the power, while the Sennen Card holds the other half..." Yami shivered. "It's a high duty."

"A very high duty," Osiris said. He placed the chain around Yugi's neck. Yugi held it in his hands, nearly shaking. He stared at the intricate design. It _was beautiful... He felt an overwhelming sense of confusion fall over his body, as if, just by taking this charm, the weight of everyone in the room had fallen upon him._

"With this item," Osiris said, "You can dispel Meretseger's soul, and her power will be in your care..."

"Yugi can't do that alone, though!" Asenath said, stamping her foot. Yugi looked up at her, then down at the charm. He wasn't even sure if he _could do it, let alone do it alone. "I couldn't even control it!" Osiris silenced her._

"He _won't do it alone," he said. He ushered Isis and Maho to come more forward, and looked at all of them. _

"All of you.... Excluding the Pharaoh, Teanna and Asenath," he started, "Will be known as the Circle of Osiris."

"_Us?" Isis cried._

"Yes, you," Osiris explained. He backed up a little ways, settling his palms on his thighs. "All of you. Including Kaiba Seto."

"Kaiba Seto?"

"That was random."

"Yeah, where was he through all this?" Questions flew about Seto's mysterious part in all this, although they all knew all too well that he was the reincarnation of the hight priest Seto. 

"Kaiba Seto actually suffered with you," Osiris explained. "He has been watching and monitoring you since the very beginning, after his brother convinced him that something was up..." Yugi stared at him in disbelief.

"So, this whole time, he's been there, watching from the sidelines, while we played the game?" he said, dumbstruck.

"That bastard!"

"And I bet he knew a lot more then he was letting on..." Zvallah was still partially holding Yugi up, and, as Yugi fell back, he took his entire weight. He shuffled as he thought about how Kaiba Seto had jumped upon him earlier in the week, claiming that he obviously knew something, considering he had the Pharaoh's ring...

"Kaiba came up to me," Zvallah said softly. "He wanted me to tell him that everything he had been witnessing, everything he had seen in his dreams, it was all fake, all a lie." He looked up at everyone. "I couldn't lie to him. I told him it was all true, and he started babbling something about you..." he nodded up at Isis. Isis sighed, annoyed.

Honda, Anzu, and Ryou, however, were all royally pissed. 

"Where has he been, anyway?" Anzu said angrily. 

"When you were taken by Meretseger," Osiris said in his placid way, "He was there with the police. And when you were talking to Isis, he had a strange dream that night about your conversation... He went to the office and consulted Maho... Then he found out what was happening, and that he wasn't dreaming." They looked at Maho.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, it is," Maho said, with an air of guilt. "That's why I never received Isis's call about Meretseger being at the museum with all of you. I was tied up by him and all his questions. Arya was with me, and she was the one whole told me about the message..." he trailed off, since they knew the rest.

"That's why you didn't come when I called," Isis said in mild disbelief. "I don't believe it..."

"He was also at the hospital when we were there," Honda said slowly. "I remember seeing him around the corner..."

"And when Shizuka was being pulled away from the ICU, he was watching from the Waiting Room," Isis said thoughtfully.

"Hell, he was everywhere, wasn't he?" Ryou said. "I wonder why we never noticed..."

"You were all too worried with yourselves and this whole screw-up," a cold voice came from the dark. Low and behold, Kaiba Seto stepped up next to Isis, arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face. They all stared at him, too stunned for speech. He looked at each one of them, glanced at Osiris, then focused his attention on Teanna, Yami and Asenath. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ah. The life of the party," Honda said in an annoyed tone. Seto scoffed.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here," he said crossly. Osiris said nothing as he looked at the small group sitting on the floor. Yugi was lying against Zvallah's chest, his eyes closed, his hands still clasped around the Arc. He was tired and overwhelmed, but his journey had only just begun. Arya closed her mouth and looked at Osiris, and said timdily

"But I thought that was a myth." Osiris turned to her.

"What is?"

"The Circle of Osiris." Right then, though, in her mind, she was thinking the same thing as everyone else, _including Seto..._

_This is nuts. There is no way in hell I'm talking to the God of the Dead! That's it. I'm crazy. I'm gonna wake up and this will all be a dream._

Osiris could sense their thoughts, but didn't comment on them. 

"Since when has anything that was _supposed_ to be a myth actually been one," Honda said dully, crossing his arms over his chest. He had already forgotten Seto's presence. Good thing Seto didn't know.

"Good point." 

Osiris closed his eyes, then turned and faced Yugi. Yugi was sitting up somewhat now, admiring the Arc. He certainly didn't _feel_ any different in wearing it.

"I haven't given you the full duty yet," Osiris explained in a gentle voice. "This won't all make sense until later, I assure you..."

"But..." Anzu started, not sure if she should argue or not. "But how are we gonna help Yugi at all, when we're graduating in a little over a year?" Osiris shrugged.

"Your souls are linked; I'm sure you're aware of this."

"Yes...."

"Not with Kaiba, though."

"Shut up, Honda."

"Actually..." with a bit of humor in his tone, he said, "No matter what you say, Kaiba Seto, by first getting involved with them so long ago, you've developed a link with them that is impenetrable."

"Figures."

"Are you _sure??"_

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Well, then, there shouldn't be any problem," Osiris said, standing. Yugi took a deep breath, and was about to speak, when he suddenly gripped his chest again, this time his hands were clamped over his heart.

"Yugi!" Anzu cried, leaning forwards. Zvallah tightened his grip on the boy, and gently laid him back. Yugi turned his head to the side, breathing hard, beads of sweat rolling down his clammy face. He was making little wincing sounds. Seto, Isis and Maho all took a step, almost in sync, watching him intently. Seto realized what he was doing and stepped back. The unhappy thought that _maybe, just __maybe he had some kind of connection with these losers crept back into his mind._

Yugi's hands suddenly fell from his chest, the ankh hanging limpy around his neck. He didn't seem to be moving. Ryou and Honda both leaned forward, crawling up next to Zvallah, their eyes locked on Yugi.

"What happened to him?" Anzu said in a voice nearly above a squeak. To everyone's surprise, the timid Teanna spoke.

"He's fine. He'll regain some consciousness soon, don't worry... His soul just needs a rest, since he hasn't regained all of energy yet, so it will take awhile for him to fully be active. Besides, a good rest is what he needs anyway." Usually, since she was so scared for everyone, she was very soft-spoken and timid. She had become this way after nearly three thousand years of wandering. But now...

She spoke very clear and crisp, with a strange bounce in her voice. Her tone was more precise, her pretty voice making itself known as she spoke about something she knew so well...

"His nervous system is very stressed as well," she continued in the same manner. She touched his arm lightly.

"Yes," Osiris agreed. "This will all make much more sense to him later on."

"I hope it does..." Yugi's eyes fluttered open suddenly, making Anzu jump. Yugi smiled weakly.

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologize," Osiris said, waving his hand. "It's not your fault." Yugi nodded and leaned against Zvallah, glad he was there. He felt so out of tune; if he hadn't dueled, he would be more alert... Besides, he figured he was either sleeping _extremely _deeply or comatose to be having a dream _this _strange...

"Your subconscious will record everything," Osiris told him. "As long as you stay semi-conscious, you can still hear and understand everything."

"I'll try," Yugi said hoarsely, once again gripping the Arc tightly and closing his eyes. Zvallah could feel his shoulders relax, the muscles in his back moving and becoming less tense.. After that little scare, everyone was more at ease. Osiris attempted to continue.

"In any case, you can always use the aide of the Pharaoh's Ring."

"The Ring?" Zvallah said questioningly. "Wait, you mean _I'm in the Circle?_"

"Yes, you are," Osiris said defiantly. "All of you are, excluding you three," he said, motioning to Yami, Teanna and Asenath. "You three won't be included."

"I was already included," Asenath said, smiling with humor. "I don't need to do it again."

"I've heard of it, but never thought I'd actually witness it," Teanna said truthfully, looking at her hands. 

"I've.... Never heard of it," Yami admitted. "I never really knew anything of what was going on anywhere besides the palace _anyway..." Osiris looked at them all, a foreboding look on his face. He knew none of them were going to believe him unless he proved to them what was happening; until their test came, he could only tell them point-blank..._

Something suddenly occurred to Yami's mind.

"Wait... You said the Pharaoh's ring.... But I don't have it anymore," he said slowly, a definant drop to his voice. "And even if I did, it wouldn't work for me anyway...." He dropped his hands onto his thighs, since he was still kneeling, and looked up at Osiris. 

"Of course not," Osiris said, as if it was obvious. "It will only work for the heir to the throne, not the one currently on it."

"But... My son... He died thousands of years ago," Yami said softly, a little twang of pain in his heart. "He wasn't affected by this curse...." Teanna looked behind Zvallah at Yami, and then cast her eyes downward, her hand still settled on Zvallah's shoulder. Osiris shook his head.

"I would say he was, considering he's right next to you," he said, pointing to Zvallah. Yugi was still leaning against him, his eyes closed. They all turned to him. Zvallah blushed, uncomfortable with everyone.... Well, staring at him. 

"What?" Yami said, confusion settling his features. "But... He doesn't have the ring!"

"But he does," Honda said. He nodded towards Zvallah. "Yugi told us he did. He even showed him, right, Zve-kun? [1] " Zvallah was taken aback at this nickname. 

"Uh- Well-" He gently lifted his right hand, where, settled on his middle finger, was the green jem in the golden perch, shaped like a scarab, shining lightly in the sunlight. Yami stared at the ring, his mouth hanging open slightly. Teanna had her hand over her mouth, her eyes alight with surprise. Asenath shook her head, her black hair swaying in tune with her head. Yami looked from the ring to Zvallah, who was still looking at the ring. 

No one noticed, but Yugi was smiling to himself. He remembered, way back at the beginning of winter, hearing Yami singing to himself at night when he thought Yugi was sleeping. He would be singing a song that had no definent words, but the tune was there, and the heart and soul he poured into the melody told a story he had only recently learned about himself. Yugi had sensed the pain in his heart, a hole, an empty space, so small that even air couldn't fill it, yet so wide that no amount of friendship - or love - that anyone showed him could comepletly fill.

Yami was lonely for a companion. Someone to share his passion with, someone he could love without having so many strings attached. Someone like Teanna, whom he _did love. Someone like Zvallah, who he pined for, someone that he had a hand in creating, his own flesh and blood. Yugi knew he'd never be able to get that lingering, far-away-from-home feeling out of his heart._

No one spoke for the longest time. They just listened to Yugi's soft breathing as he rested, half way between waking life and his subconscious. He knew that Yami would definitely be surprised to find his only son kneeling next to him, caring for his lighter half.

Yami closed his mouth, then said softly,

"Are you really Zvallah?" Zvallah's eyes traveled to Yami's. Both of them jumped as they recognized each others eyes.

For they were exactly alike.

"I _thought there was something about him that I recognized," Seto said, tapping his forehead. Maho nodded._

"There is no way you can forget eyes like those," he said in awe. But Zvallah couldn't begin to explain the feeling he felt.

He was looking into eyes that burned with the same fire, the same passion that gave his own soul life. Someone who was his elder, his -- dare he think it -- _father, someone who had ruled the greatest civilization of it's time, even if it was only for a few years.... And who led it well... _

Someone who had created a legacy that followed him, even in death and his immortal soul, every time something new or unexpected was discovered, someone who created a legend around himself.

He was immortal, in his own way.

And he shared the same fire that had pushed Zvallah this far.

Yami nearly had to look away, he had been hit with so such power in those eyes... Eyes that were his own. They broke the gaze, both looking in a different direction, then peering at each other, as if sizing each other up. Teanna moved closer to Yami, so she was sitting kind of behind her son.

"Yes," Zvallah said, sounding out of breath. "I am Zvallah." He looked down at his ring, then up at Yami. "And you gave me this... Right?"

"Right," Yami agreed, smiling a little. In his mind, he was trying to convince himself that this was indeed Zvallah-Atem, and that yes, he did look like himself, his mind finally settling down and accepting this fact.

"Like I said," Osiris started, "The Pharaoh's Ring has immense strength when used correctly. And I trust Zvallah knows how to use it...?" Zvallah nodded.

"I do. It's what got me here."

"Good." Osiris folded his arms over his chest, and looked down at them all, scoping out what he was giving to them. 

"All of you, put out your right hands," he instructed. Warily, they all did, their right arms extended in random positions. "Pile them on top of each other, in a circle." They did so, Yami, Teanna and Asenath watching. Yugi managed to lift his arm. Both Yami and Teanna each had a hand on one of Zvallah's shoulders, refusing to let their son slip through their fingers. They were both speechless, and they could hardly believe this was happening.

None of them could. No one could believe that Seto knew about all this the _entire time; No one could believe that a corrupt goddess had tried to kill them all; No one could believe that they were making some type of pact with _Osiris.__

_When I wake up,_ Anzu thought, _I'm going for a cat scan._ She wasn't alone in her thoughts. The others were thinking along the same lines.

"Now," Osiris instructed, "all of you, think back, waaaaaay back into your memories, and see if you can recite the favorite part of the favorite prayer of the Pharaoh." Yami looked up at him, startled. That one section of prayer was something that nearly all people at the time held sacred, for the living Osiris had a favorite verse that he had always thought was his special verse, something he held dear... It had been turned into a spell almost, casting people back into the mind of Atem-Ankumanukanon.

They closed their eyes and concentrated, hard, on seeing if they somehow _knew an ancient Egyptian prayer, which most likely hadn't been recited for thousands of years._

Slowly, as the minutes ticked by, Yugi's heaving breathing, and the small breaths of the others as the only sounds, they began to recall faint traces of a prayer about Horus, Osiris's son. Even Seto, who was trying to mentally block the prayer, had trouble with it as it began to whirl around and around in his conscious mind.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Yugi began with the prayer.

"_Thy son Horus hath ascended...thy throne, and all life is with him...."_

And with that, the others began as well, until it was a full chorus, with Yami whispering the words to himself.

"_Millions of years minister unto him, and millions of years hold him in fear.__ The company of the Gods are his servants, and they hold him in fear." It wasn't long; it wasn't significant in any way besides this, but Yami loved it because of what it was speaking of. It's saying how Horus has ascended as a Pharaoh, a god, a myth so well known to Egyptians, of how Horus overthrew Set in a battle of wits. And how the gods feared him for a time, for he was the son of the vengeful Horus, who had overthrown Set, the god of Evil, and shone through in a way no one thought possible. Of course, no one knew how Set killed his brother Osiris, since he is a god... [2]_

A strange aura grew around them. It was invisible to them all, but they could feel it pulsating through their bodies, a mystical feeling of wanting and needing, of comfort and pain, so many different, complex emotions all mixed into one glob of feeling.

And as soon as it came, it left. They lowered their hands, feeling a strangely wonderful tingly feeling inside their bodies. Yugi knew he felt a little stronger now, and sat up.

"You are now bonded, forever, by the Prayer Circle," Osiris explained. "Now, you have been tuned into your own inner emotions as much as everyone elses whose hand you touched, so you will always know if you are needed, or if the alliance in the Sennen Items comes out of line." His body began to flicker, like a bad television screen.

"Oh God, now I've gotten myself into deep shit," Seto murmured. Maho punched his shoulder lightly.

"Come on. Even if we are dreaming--

"--Which we are, I assure you--"

"--You have to admit, this is pretty cool."

"For mindless fools like you, yes, I suppose it is." Yugi sat up straighter, attempting to stand.

"Now and forever more, no matter what you do, as long as the Arc is intact, the Circle of Osiris cannot be broken, no matter what you do. You will always be in tune with each other's emotions. And even if you separate and follow different paths, you will still feel the other's emotions, and know what they are feeling, even if it is faint." He looked down at them, then continued.

"I know that someday, some of you may have children of your own, and be so far apart, it seems that your connection cannot last. I daresay, that those children _will be given your duty, for should anything happen to you and this dark corruption still exists, the Circle of Osiris will still exist. With that, I should leave." He looked at Yami, Teanna and Asenath._

"And I shall take them with me." **_§_**

**_--------------------------------------------_**

Yugi faltered.

"W-what?" he said, sitting a little straighter, Zvallah struggling to keep his body down. "They're, they're _leaving?"_

"Yes," Osiris said, bringing his arm forward in a sweeping motion. "It's time for them to finally enter Imenet." Yugi was speechless. If Yami traveled into Imenet, (like he figured Jonouchi had) he would never be able to come back.

He would be gone... Forever. Yugi just stared at Osiris with a look of disbelief. All of this... Why now? The question surfaced in Yugi's mind.

"Why now?" he asked, still somewhat stunned.

"The Circle has once again been restored," Osiris explained, taking a few steps back. That barred door began to glow, and the strong, stone bar across it began to fade. Reluctantly, Yami and Teanna stood, Asenath next to them, her arms folded behind her back. Osiris beckoned them forward. The rest of the group watched in silence. Then-

"Wait!" Yugi managed to stand, although wobbly. He staggered a little, then stood somewhat straight, his face pale. Tears hid behind his eyes, as the full-force of what was happening hit him. Yami stopped and turned, looking right at him.

"Aibou...?" Yugi staggered forward, then ran to Yami, falling into his open arms. Yami staggered a bit himself, looking down at his hikari, who was leaning on him for support. Yugi looked up at him, his eyes watering, a tear gentle sliding down his face. He was breathing hard, and slipped a little, since his strength was still mostly gone. 

"Atem," he said in a whisper.

"Yugi..." For the first time ever, it seemed, they addressed each other by their real names. It had always been 'Aibou' and 'Mou hitori no boku' up until now. Yami held Yugi up, since he was still weak. Yugi had the strange sensation that he wasn't actually there; that there was something not... physical about what was happening. Like all this was only a string or emotions rushing through him. Yami tightened his grip on the boy as he spoke again.

"I'll miss you too much," Yugi said, struggling to stand. Yami didn't like the way Yugi looked. Tired and fragile. Like when he first met him. "Don't forget us."

"I won't," Yami said. "I promise." Yugi stood a little on his own, and raised his arm a little ways. Yami reached up and slapped his hand, something they did often at the end of a duel. Yami tightened Yugi into a hug, closing his eyes. He didn't want to let him go. He could hear footsteps.

The next thing he knew, others were hugging him as well. Both Anzu and Honda were hugging him, and they were in a single, tight-knit group, the only one missing being Jonouchi. They stayed like this for awhile, until Osiris closed his eyes and raised his arm. Suddenly, Yugi's arms, which were wrapped around Yami's back, loosened and fell limply to his sides. His head fell forwards, his eyes closed. His face was sweaty and pale. He had lost consciousness again. 

Honda reached down for him and picked him up in his arms. He was still only a little higher then his waist, and easy for someone as tall as Honda to carry. Anzu moved away from Yami, folding her hands. Zvallah suddenly stood up, and walked over. Osiris opened his eyes and lowered his hands, smiling. 

"I'm coming too," Zvallah said lightly. "If I'm in Imenet, I can watch Asenath..." He turned to them. "You know, make sure Meretseger doesn't do anything to her... And I can still contact you through the Ring." He stepped up between Asenath and Teanna. Teanna put her hand on his shoulder. Yami cast his eyes downward, then looked past Honda and Anzu at the group behind them.

Ryou, Seto, Isis, Maho, Arya... And Jonouchi, who wasn't there... Yami knew he had died. He had felt a strange sense of pain and forlorn wreak havoc in his soul. Something had happened. And even the people who weren't there... Malik, Mai, Otogi... Shizuka...

He stepped back, then turned around slightly and ran over to Teanna, taking her outstretched hand. 

"Atem-kun!" Honda called suddenly. Yami turned to him. Honda smiled and said

"Tell Jonouchi we said '_Curta__ supellex'." [3] Yami smiled, as if he would laugh, and said,_

"If I can find him."

"You'd better." Osiris looked at them.

"When Yugi wakes," he started, "Meretseger will be sealed into the Card... Hopefully forever. He gave all his energy to sealing her in." Anzu smiled this time, as did Honda.

Suddenly, the small group began to glow, and the light encircled them, making them nearly disapear. Their bodies seemed to dissolve into litle glowing specs, and right before they disapeared, they were able to make out Teanna and Yami, stealing a kiss. **_§_**

**_--------------------------------------------_**

Even after they had all woken up in their beds, convinced they were dreaming, Yugi still hadn't regained consciousness. Rachel was so stressed she called the doctor, right after Sugoroku had left the hospital permanently. Anzu and Honda visited him at the hospital, still in his unconscious state. He was lying in a bed twenty times bigger then himself, his shirt open. Electrodes were attached to his chest, a monitor recording the little streaks of color that were his heartbeats. He wasn't as pale anymore, but his eyes remained closed and his body remained completely still.

Three days after being admitted, they pronounced him comatose after his body stopped reacting to physical stimuli. The doctors were baffled on what could have caused this; but everyone that was part of the Circle knew what was happening.

His energy was being used against Meretseger. She was struggling to escape into Imenet, where she could almost never be stopped. Nearly all of Yugi's energy was being used in the battle.

None of them believed it, until they saw the Arc around Yugi's neck. The silver charm was settled on his chest, his chest gently rising and falling as he breathed. The silver chain glinted in the soft light coming from the lamp on the table beside his bed. The days had been rainy, little floods running down the streets of Domino. All the snow was gone, and the weather was getting fairly warmer.

The day that Honda and Anzu visited, they sat down in spare chairs next to his bed, watching him sleep. He showed no emotion on his face, and he never moved the entire time. He was thinking, and he was dreaming, according to the doctors, but he didn't show it. 

Anzu's eyes traveled to the clipboard at the head of his bed, before the plate on the wall that said 'Mutou Yugi'. Underneath the column 'condition' was the word 'coma', scrawled on like a last-minute addition. It had a lot of fancy words describing his condition, his treatments and how long he had been there. It also described his body type and possible causes for the coma. 

"He must be grateful for this," Honda said, breaking the silence. "Sleeping for so long with no worries... How long has this been going on?"

"It's only been a few weeks," Anzu said softly. "It seems like years, though."

"I know what you mean." Honda looked up at Anzu. He had a sincere look on his face. "Now that this has started...."

"We made a pact," Anzu said. "We can't break it. We have to protect each other; the only reason that Osiris gave us this was so that Atem could cross over."

"And the others?"

"I suppose they went as well." Silence once again took over the room, they're eyes settled on their friend.

"I wonder what's gonna happen after he wakes up," Anzu said thoughtfully. "Do you think things will start happening like before....?"

"Not like before," Honda said. "Different things. We're more in tune to the spirits now, Anzu. There's no way nothing _couldn't happen." Anzu nodded._

"I wonder... I wonder what's going on in Imenet right now..." she wondered, sighing.

"I hope Jonouchi got my message."

"You didn't even have to ask Atem to tell him," Anzu said, smiling. "I bet he remembers that. He _was_ there." Suddenly, they both felt a strong, sweeping feeling in the pits of their stomachs. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Think we're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. We'll be just fine, Anzu. Just fine."

"Promise?"

"We all do." **_§_**

**_--------------------------------------------_**

**_~*Footnotes*~_**

**[1] Zve-kun:** pronounced "Zeveh-koon"; nickname made up by YumeTakato ^^!! Thankies! hope ya dont mind!

**[2] Prayer to Osiris:** thats mah fave verse... tehe! ooo i like it lots! **Myth:** to make a long tory short, Set (can you guess who was based after SET(O)^^), Osiris's brother, somehow killed him, and Horus (Osiris's son) wanted to get revenge by waging war on him. Some dude looked in Horus's eyes (you can see the future in them!^^) and saw a big... pig. he was all like "OMG BIIIIIG PIG" and Horus was like "NO WAY!!!" yea. so he fought and beat Set and.... yea. Now Set is doomed... somehow. I forget... well all i know is the gods all were scared of Horus... he became Pharaoh and such^_^ and Osiris became the first mummy i guess... thats why egyptian people are mummified...and now, when the Judgement day comes, Osiris and all the dead mummified guys will come alive again.. AHH!!

**[3] Curta supellex: **Latin. Means "not much upstairs"... ignorance or stupidity^^ its from anotha ficceh... Tea was all like "CURTA SUPELLEX!" and Jou's like "WTF?"

**_~*End Footnotes*~_**

awwww..... that was soooo sweet...^^ that was mah longest chapter so far (im pretty sure) it was 15 pages. imma check the other chaps, hold on... *goes to check* whoa... i actually _did _that... i actually checked each chap. im a moron...^^

DON'T GO!!!! THERE IS ANOTHER CHAP AFTER THIS ONEEEEEE!!!!!!

**revie**wz****:****

**_MarikzAngel_****_:_**_ aww! thankies! actually… as you read the next chap, I already have the last chapters done…. So…_

**_PsychoSisters_****_: _**_did you read the ENTIRE fic?? Seriously? Whoa… I feel so special!! Well, tata~  
**Yugiohchix2008:** I know… but I have a sequel!!!!  
**YumeTakato****: **okay!  
**Black Mistress: **I dunno… hmm… I might stick characters in that people come up with if they REALLY want me to….^^_

tata~

**Shibby****-One**


	19. Sunstreak Intoxication

**ANYWAY... this is the reason i stuck this random bolded note here. NOTE: this chappy gets a little, uh... fluffy.... kinda like chappy 8, only it gets a little..... further.... dun worry we dont read about anything happening, but you know whats coming *coughsexcough* *cougharen'tIrandomcough* *coughWEEEEEEEcough* *coughsorryI'mdonecough* ^_^**

sooo.... on with the torture! *^_______^*

**ANOTHER note: The song in this chappy is "There You Are" by Martina McBride so…. I dun own that.**

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

****

Teanna held the fine linen in her fingers, running them over the sewn edge. The long, cream-colored cape that flowed from her shoulders was one of the finest things she had ever worn. Fastened underneath a golden necklace that was laying on her shoulders, it made her feel like a real queen.

She ran her hand on the gold arm bands that were made to fit her forearms and upper arms especially. The long, white dress she was wearing touched the floor, billowing out around her bare feet with different colored reeds on the edges. It was tied around her hips with a golden sash, so her midriff was bare. A top much like a white tankini was wrapped around her upper body, stopping at the thick, golden necklace wrapped around her neck. Teanna had made sure that there was a clip in the back before putting it on.

Hanging around her neck was a silver chain, and attached, was a silver cartouche, embedded with the name of the Pharaoh. Her husband-to-be. She held it gingerly in her hands, and smiled down at it.

"Oh!" she said as she felt hands suddenly in her hair. Someone was fastening a mitsukai flower into her long, dark hair, its soft white petals brushing her cheek. 

A shiver of excitement rushed through her body. In less then an hour, almost all of Egypt would be gathered in the center of the city, watching as the Pharaoh took on a queen.

_There you are in the early light of day  
There you are in the quiet words i pray_

Teanna walked to the edge of her balcony, the view overlooking the city. She could see people milling about, waiting for the ceremony to start. Teanna gripped the rail, her knuckles turning white.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

Ever since Asenath (more like Meretseger) condemned her to dwell among the ruins of her once proud home, she had dreamed of the day when she would appear before Yami, his soul returning to the earth, and they would pass into Imenet together to finally wed.

"I wish there was something I could do for Yugi-kun..." Teanna said softly. But she knew it was impossible; it wasn't possible for souls who had crossed into the afterlife to communicate with living people. She closed her eyes and silently prayed to the gods, asking them to do something for Yugi and his friends in return for their kindness.

"Teanna," a masculine voice said behind her. Teanna turned around, surprised to see someone in the room. It was a burly young man, with a kind face, and sweet eyes. He was dressed as a mere commoner, wearing a plain white tunic with a dark sash tied around his waist, frayed sandals on his feet. But Teanna recognized him, for his pale skin and fleshy body, so unlike the thin, tanned people of Egypt.

"Jonouchi-kun..." Teanna said, smiling. She giggled. She turned around full-body, leaning against the rail on her balcony. Jonouchi shrugged and walked forward, the curtain that was blocking the doorway pushed aside.

"You don't think I would miss this chance to see you, do you?" he said. "The Pharaoh is my friend, whether he likes it or not, and he did promise Yugi to pass a message onto me here..." Teanna was surprised. She was so glad that Jonouchi was here.... She couldn't stand the looks on their faces when she mentioned Jonouchi's death....

"You know...?" Jonouchi laughed.

"He just told me, Teanna," he explained. "And I wish I could give him a message back..." Teanna shuffled her feet.

"I bet he's glad you're here, in this place, with us," Teanna said, watching Jonouchi's reaction. He looked down at the floor.

"I miss them... But...."

"Like I said; he's probably very happy, knowing you're in Imenet. Even though you're not with them in the Land of the Living, but... He's not a very good friend if he's not happy..."

"I guess...." Teanna changed the subject.

"Well.... Do you know something I could ask the gods to do for Yugi?" Teanna asked, her arms folded behind her. Jonouchi shrugged.

"Let me see... He helped your son, rescued you from Meretseger using those wierd cards, helped you cross over to the afterlife.... Not only that, but he reunited you with the Pharaoh.... I think you hafta ask for something big," Jonouchi decided. Teanna agreed.

"Yes, but I don't know what..."

_I've known you just a week or two,   
__I've been blessed by the simple happiness  
Of the perfect love we've made_

"Ask the Pharaoh himself after the ceremony. You're gonna be alone _anyway..._"

"Good idea. I'll ask him tonight." Just as she said that, a single flute song reached her ears from outside. It was calling her to the courtyard. Jonouchi, leaning in the doorway of the room, pointed outside.

"You're needed," he said, making Teanna laugh. **_§_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

"Oh my God....."

"That was incredible...."

"I know! I can't believe this is happening...." Both Teanna and Yami were standing in the center of the courtyard, hanging onto each other as they laughed drunkenly, talking about the recent events of their wedding. The first thing that Teanna had said after Yami had carried her into the palace [1] was "Do I hafta wear this thing _all the time?"_

She was, of course, talking about the golden crown, embossed with the Sennen Symbol. The golden headband situated on her forehead, the same one that Yami had to wear most of his life (considering he was a Prince.....)

_Every time i turn around  
When i'm lost and when i'm found  
Like an angel standing guard_

"Yes, you do, now that you're queen for the rest of eternity," Yami said, holding her up. The entire courtyard was empty of people, the darkness their only comfort. Teanna moved away from Yami, trying to keep herself from laughing. For one night only, no one was allowed into the south side of the palace, which is where they were at that moment. Teanna closed her eyes and spread out her arms, spinning in circles. Yami watched with more concern then interest.

"I can't _believe I get to live in the Pharaoh's palace!" she cried out as Yami came running over. He grabbed her waist with his arm, cupping her into an embrace._

"That's because you're married to the Pharaoh," he said softly, kissing her cheek. Teanna shrugged.

"Possibly." She looked over at the Queen's Garden, the mitsukai flowers blossoming at their highest point. Large curtains seemed to be draped from the surrounding pillars, and the effect of the soft torchlight made it look beautiful.

"Oh...." Teanna moaned, stepping forwards. She ran over to the Garden, all the way at the back of the courtyard, Yami in toe. She stepped lightly over the stream running around the Garden. She touched one of the curtains, running her palm over it. Yami stepped up beside her, examining the workmanship on the Garden.

"Beautiful enough for you, Teanna?" he asked, standing right behind her. Teanna spun around.

"Did you do this?" Yami shook his head.

"It was my idea, but the beauty credit goes to one of my priests, Mahaado. His apprentice, Mana, arranged all the flowers so the garden was set around the mitsukai flower, your favorite." Teanna wandered over to where the mitsukai stood, crouching down and stroking one. As she stood, she was caught up in one of the curtains, accidentally pulling it down.

"Ah!" she cried, laughing, the lace draped around her body. She twirled in a circle, her skirts flaring up, the transparent lace making her shine.

"So," she said, stopping suddenly. "How do I look?" Yami walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

_There you are  
Every time i take a breath  
And when i forget to breathe_

"Pretty good, I guess..." he joked, trying to make her mad. This just made her laugh, though. She pulled him close to her, wrapping him into the lace as well.

"That was on purpose, wasn't it?" she hissed, trying to sound mad. Her giggling manner shone through, though, and she leaned against him, trying to suppress her laughter.

"You-" Yami said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Teanna shrieked with laughter; she was very ticklish. Yami, surprised, stumbled over the lace draped around them, bringing them both to the hard stone ground. Teanna laughed as Yami rubbed his back, sitting up. They were leaning against a pillar, partially hidden by the mitsukai flowers.

"Ow," he said, frowning. "That hurt, Teanna!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Teanna said, sounding sorry. She did, until, she leaned forward and kissed him. Yami taken aback, reeled backwards, nearly falling over again.

"You idiot," Teanna whispered as she leaned back, nearly sitting in his lap by this time. Yami still had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, so he pulled her closer. Now, Teanna was sitting on his lap, and Yami was sitting upright, his legs crossed and his back against the stone wall. Teanna wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her face closer to his, so they were now nose-to-nose.

"Is there any real reason for this?" Yami whispered. Teanna shrugged.

"I don't know." She thought for a moment, and then said "Your nose is very cute." 

This made Yami laugh.

_You're watching over me  
There you are_

"What?" she said. "It's truthful."

"Oh, is that it?" he asked, smiling. Teanna shrugged again.

"I don't know... I don't know much else.... I haven't spent enough _time with you to know anything else, anyway..." She looked at his eyes. "Hmmm... I wish I knew more... I think that would make our relationship start off on the right foot, ne?"_

"You're speaking like your Japanese."

"I was reincarnated Japanese."

"So wasn't I." Teanna giggled. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Why do you-" he started, when she leaned in and kissed him again. She broke away, hovering right in front of his face. She licked her lips, then opened her eyes to face him. She was now nearly kneeling in his lap, her arms draped around his shoulders. The lace curtain was still surrounding their bodies. Teanna leaned against him, then picked her head back up. The thick, golden necklace that was on his upper chest had startled her.

_When i'm looking for the light  
In the middle of the night_

"Ah," she said in his ear, reaching to the back of his neck. "That necklace is very heavy-looking. And it's very uncomfortable to lie on." She undid the clasp that was holding it, and pulled it off of him, revealing his bare chest. She plopped it onto the stone ground, it's gold surface reflecting the torchlight around them. Yami pulled her closer as she leaned against his chest.

"Is that better, then?"

"Yes, very." Teanna lifted her head so her nose was once again against his. Yami blinked.

"You are very, very strange, dear Sennaniakah," he said. Teanna shrugged.

"So are you, Atem," she whispered back. Yami shrugged, and leaned closer to her, kissing her neck. Teanna closed her eyes and pulled away from him, but then he just kissed her lips instead. Yami's fingers found the clasp to _her necklace, which she was complaining about earlier, and undid it. He pulled it off her, and he felt the muscles in her shoulders relax. She pulled away from him again and opened her golden eyes._

"Thanks, that thing was so annoying..." She reached out and pulled the golden crown off his forehead, he doing the same to her. They dropped them both into the flowers next to the mitsukai, where they wouldn't get roughed up already.

_Searching for the brightest star  
There you are_

They kissed again, longer this time, Yami falling onto his side, dragging Teanna with him. That lace curtain that Teanna had pulled down was still around them, still keeping them together. Teanna broke away again, but this time she didn't stop Yami from kissing her again. His hands settled onto her shoulders, sliding down her back to the middle of her back, then he hugged her tighter then before. 

The top of her outfit, the one that was like a tankini, was basically just fabric wrapped around her breasts. It was tied in the back with two knots, so that it wouldn't come off.

Except, of course, if someone untied it... Carefully, as he pulled away from his new wife, he untied the first knot, nearly tearing the fabric at the second one. Her top fell away, revealing her entire back down to her hips. Teanna kissed Yami's nose.

"Remember when we bet who would get us caught?" she whispered, panting a little. 

"Yes, I do," he whispered back to her. "And I won the bet, didn't I?" Teanna rolled her eyes pathetically, shuffling closer to him.

_There you are standing in a crowded room  
There you are the earth and i'm the moon_

"Yes, you did, Yami," she said, laughing a little. "You bet that you would get us caught."

"And I did! So there," he whispered, smiling at her. She giggled.

"You giggle waaay too often, Teanna."

"Shut up!" Laughing, Teanna pushed him away, then found that she couldn't, because the curtain kept them locked in. So, instead of pushing herself away, she drew closer to him, kissing his cheek. Yami stroke her cheek gently. This tickled her gently, making her laugh.

"And you're waaaaay too ticklish."

"It's not a crime."

_My desire is to stand by the fire  
That burns inside of you_

"Yes it is."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Shut up! You sound like a five-year-old!" She sat up a little, so she towered over him, glaring down at him playfully. Yami grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to the ground, halfway on top of him. Teanna leaned on him, smiling down at him. She leaned in a kissed him gently, her eyes closed, falling onto her side. Holding her tightly, Yami discarded the rest of his clothes, so the only thing left on his body was the golden arm bands on his forearms and upper arms.

And yet, that lace blanket was still wrapped around both of them.

Teanna opened her eyes and studied Yami's face. A thought suddenly occured in her mind.

"Yami..."

"Mhhhm?"

"Where's Zvallah...?" she asked in a whisper, worry flashing through her eyes.

"Ummm... Oh yeah, he's with Jonouchi-kun." Teanna sighed with relief.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You didn't ask..." Teanna knew there was something else she was supposed to ask, but she couldn't remember what. Then....

_Every time i turn around  
When i'm lost and when i'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are_

"What could we possibly do to thank Yugi?"

"How would we achieve _that_ one?" Yami asked, confused. Teanna shrugged. 

"I was asking the gods for help...." Yami shrugged.

"Truthfully... Yugi doesn't ask for things. When he helps someone, knowing that he did something is the only thing he likes." Teanna leaned down on her side, staring at him.

"I guess.... Knowing that we're here.... together... Is what he wanted...." Yami whispered, moving closer to Teanna. Like before the wedding, a shiver ran through her body. She was torturing him along with herself, wrapped in the lace, mostly hidden by mitsukai flowers.

Slowly, as if she were afraid, she slid the long gown off her body, untieing the golden sash around her waist. Tossing it over her shoulder, she kissed Yami's nose, which - like everything else - made her giggle.

"Why are you laughing, you nut?" Yami asked as Teanna giggled. She shrugged, moving closer to him.

_Every time i take a breath  
And when i forget to breathe  
You're watching over me  
There you are_

"I don't know," she whispered profoundly, staring into his eyes. "I wanted to." She kissed his lips, startling him. He had expected her to say more, so he was taken by surprise. But that didn't matter to him, as long as she was here. He pulled her closer to him, both still locked in the kiss. Teanna smiled as they made skin-to-skin contact, sparking a flame deep in their hearts.

Teanna broke away, breathing hard from the lack of air. She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his defined muscles moving as he raised his arms around her back. Teanna wanted to stay with him, rub herself against him until she became his essence.

_When i'm looking for the light  
In the middle of the night  
Searching for the brightest star_

And throughout everything, the lace curtain remained wrapped around them from where Teanna had clumsily left it. **__**

_There you are….._**__**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

...........

...........

...............

...................

^_^

weee.... that was fun to write.^^ that whole thing was basically juss to torture my friend, Yugiohchix2008. and to please Black Mistress, who liked chappy 8 lots^_^

did you know i wrote this while still writing chappy 15? its strange, ne? WEEEENESS.......

whoa..... like I said... 'stuff' happened... *coughsexcough* *coughnotthisagaincough*

hee....

Missy: oo, thankies! *reads chappy all glassy-eyed*  
Jess: DAMN YOU!! *kills compie*  
Shibby: ^_^;;;

woooo... i hafta do HOMEWORK..... *sigh* well.... it could be worse..... sooo....

**Reviewz****:**

**_MarikzAngel_****_:__ hehe! Took me a loooooong time for that chap, lemme tell ya!  
**Yugiohchi2008:** um, Jess? Shaking yugi will only make it worse… hehe the hamburgers might work tho….  
**YumeTakato**_****: so…. Why did you cry exactly? I dunno…. Maybe—DUH! WHEN YAMI LEFT!! *smacks head* im such an IDIOT…**

**_Sorry f anyone else reviewed I already had this typed!! DON'T GO AWAY THERE IS ONE MORE CHAP AFTER THIS—THE EPILOUGE!_**

soooo..... plz review!

Shibby-One  
_"What kind of door locks from the outside?" Totodile wondered._


	20. Epilogue

Yugi: PARTY!!!  
Joey: ITS THE LAST CHAAAP!  
Tea: actually, the last chap was chap 19. this is the epilogue.  
Tristan: who cares? ITS OVER!!!  
Shibby: *pouts*

thats right people. LAST CHAP!!!!!!!! strange how it ends on chap 20. well.... im SOOO glad i wont hafta update this anymore! glad sooooo many people like this fic, it makes me sooo happy! so... tata~

**_I'm Still Dreaming_**

**_Epilogue_**

****

From the start of this story, one year ago to the moment Yugi solved the Sennen Puzzle, many people knew that their lives had changed forever. 

Now they knew it even more. For their lives were going to be different from now on.

They were constantly in check; even after they graduated, the group was still in touch, more spiritually then in any other way. They had minor occurrences, but that was it -- nothing too great like this happened.

Yugi awoke from his coma about two months later, and had to go to therapy for eight months afterward for his body. He hadn't used it for nine weeks, and it was weak, his muscles nearly deteriorating. The Arc gave him the same sensation as the Puzzle had; comfort, and a knowing and sense of belonging to something so incredible, it made his head spin. After graduating from Tokyo High, Yugi finally went to the one place he had wanted to visit since his father had -- Egypt. He got to see the grand city where Yami lived, and he could even see the Ark of Osiris across the river in the morning light. He saw it for the first time, nearly four years after his solving the Puzzle. He was twenty.

Anzu graduated and became more involved with medicine, dancing for exercise and in her free time. One of the stranger occurrences that had happened that had to do with spirits was all the cherry trees in Domino Center where she lived had, one spring, all bloomed white, with longer petals and a beautiful fragrance. They were mitsukai flowers. She became a medical student, studying in Tokyo, then in Osaka and Hokkaido, with some of the best trainers she could afford. Her caring nature and sweet smile made many people want her for a nurse as she was training. She lost physical contact with most of her friends, just knowing how they were through the Prayer Circle. 

Honda, who hoped to one day be a fighter pilot, or a pilot in general, was in a motorcycle accident a few months before graduating. He fractured his arm, which is nothing compared to what happens to other people in those types of accidents. Luckily, he was able to graduate in time, and studied to be a pilot. He moved to America and became a pilot for the U.S. Air force, becoming one of the most valuable pilots they ever had in the Air Force. He always grieved for his friend, Jonouchi, and even did a special little show on his birthday, the day he would have been twenty years old. He met Shizuka when he visited his sister in Japan, and she eventually went back with him, to see America for the first time in her life. He proposed to her on top of the Statue of Liberty at night, on the Fourth of July, with fireworks and colored lights, red, white and blue shining all around them.

Arya eventually moved back to Hokkaido, training to be a press reporter. Her high emotion problem toned down a bit for awhile, until she met Malik Ishtar in her last year of high school. They became fast friends, and before they knew it, both of them were head-over-heels in love with each other. Accept neither of their siblings knew this. Since their love was 'forbidden', they ran away to Europe, and no one had seen them since. Her feelings for him caused her to collapse a couple of times, once during a report after she got a job as a reporter. She almost lost her job because of it. She was overexcited and had to take medication for a long while. She visited the cemetery in Domino twice a year, putting fresh flowers in Jonouchi's grave during the summer, and dropping flower petals during the winter. No one knew it was her after awhile, since she reported for a different continent in a different language.

Maho, who didn't know that Arya had run away because of the ancient laws on Malik, was grief-struck at the thought of losing Arya. He eventually got over it, though, and pursued his attraction to Isis. He moved up into the world, taking on tons of different jobs. He was qualified in many different fields of work, which made his life exciting. He eventually married Isis, both of them not knowing their siblings were in love, too. Some kind of 'legal loophole'. He worked in places from restaurants to music stores, law firms and schools, going wherever he was needed. His longest job was being a substitute teacher in Domino High, which was what he did for a year and a half, when his sister attended the school.

Isis became a member of the Supreme Council of Antiquities for Egypt, which forced her to leave Maho and Japan for awhile to work abroad. She saw Yugi in Egypt, right before he was going to leave to attend school in America. With the Council behind him, Yugi postponed his trip to pursue what he thought was a new chamber in the Pharaoh's tomb, which it actually turned out to be some kind of record room. It caused a great deal of excitement in the Council, which had been searching for something like this for years. As it turns out, Mutou Jonah's notebook had the same things as in this chamber, since he had broken in nearly twenty years earlier, unbeknownst to the Egyptian government. Isis eventually went back to Japan, where she and Maho moved to Kyoto.

Ryou became an archaeologist himself, moving north to Hokkaido with his new wife Samayo Alluige, and their son, Issie, who was born three months prior to their marriage, when both of them were nineteen. Up there, he set to work on restoring a ninety-year-old mansion built by an Englishman in the early nineteen hundreds. He, and Samayo's brothers, who lived nearby, worked for years on restoring the old house, furnishing it with nineteenth-century furniture and re-planting the garden. He remained linked strongest with Yugi and Anzu spiritually, sometimes actually dreaming about them. The strangest thing for him that happened with the Arc of Osiris was the link being cut for a little while, because Theif Bakura had tried to break through his hold, like Meretseger's. This temporarily cut Ryou off. It came back, though. He knew it was revitalized for good when Samayo woke him up in the middle of the night when he was shouting in his sleep, because he was dreaming about them. Something about loneliness and RPG games and schizophrenia.

KaibaCrop bloomed into a multi-company, with many different branches. With Mokuba helping him, Seto was able to provide jobs for hundreds of people in Tokyo and Domino, putting Domino on the map as one of the highest-grossing cities in Japan. He became fond of the daughter of one of his executives, a girl named Hinata, who would keep him company through the long hours of the day. She, along with watching Mokuba grow up, eventually softened Seto's stone-hard heart. Although he hated to admit it, his connection was strongest with Yugi and Isis, and he even felt a strange, excited feeling in his gut when they found that side chamber to the Pharaoh's tomb. He didn't want to turn soft, but eventually Hinata turned him that way, and even Mokuba helped as well. He sometimes thought about the way Osiris had ordered him to hide throughout the whole event, so maybe he could beat down Meretseger, since she didn't know him that well. This theory was never tested. 

Although the Circle of Osiris separated, as Osiris had said, they all stayed connected, and when a threat warning from Zvallah came to them years later, they did the best they could to stop it, even though they were miles away. They were able to beat down Meretseger, however, it resulted in Yugi becoming comatose again for a few days, then coming out of it fairly quickly

In their last year of high school, with only about five months of school left, a strange power surge hit the school, making the power box explode, lighting the school on fire. It burned until the top floor was completely gone, and much of the west part of the building was gone. All the students were transferred to different schools, the senior class transferred to Tokyo High, forty minutes away. That was the start of many strange power surges throughout this small section of Domino. Eventually, after almost half of Domino had experienced power surges, they evacuated that small portion of the city and shut down the power permanently. 

Luckily, the city grew over the years. It stretched north, across the river that surrounded it, now right next door to Tokyo, on it's outskirts. It also stretched west, across that same river, so it was separated into three sections by a river, connected by bridges. That one section was forever closed, as a memorial to all the people who died in the fires.

And, as Honda had said, they were all right. Their lives had been changed..... For the better. 

However, with this little threat from Meretseger, she claimed to see the future. The near future. And what she saw was a little orphan girl with no family, who she could take for a host... She said it involved people they knew, but didn't exist.

They figured she was just nuts.

They didn't know how right she was.

But, as they say, besides this little threat.... They were all right.... **_§_**

**_--------------------------------------------_**

_"Anzu-chan…." He said softly. "It'll be alright, honestly." Anzu looked up at him, tears still shining brightly, like little crystals of ice in her brown eyes._

_"Are you sure?" Yugi nodded. _

_"I promise." Anzu smiled. Yugi sat back and looked at Honda and Ryou. "I promise you, all of you, no matter what happens, we'll be alright." **§**_

**_--------------------------------------------_**

**It's done! OR IS IT?? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

Shibby: ;_;... aww... its all over...  
YGO cast: WOOHOO!!!!!!  
Shibby: BUT--  
YGO cast: uh-oh--  
Shibby: I HAVE A SEQUEL!!!!!  
YGO cast: AH!!! RUUUUUN!  
Shibby: IT DOESNT INCLUDE YOU IDIOTS!  
YGO cast: YAAA--- wait.  
Yugi: how can it NOT include us???  
Shibby: I'm not telling...^^  
Joey: *sticks out tongue*  
Tea: why not?  
Shibby: it DOES include you... just not _you you, like different people but like you...  
Yugi: x_x  
Tristan: my brain hurts  
Tea: thats no surprise_

**well****, in any case.... I DO HAVE A SEQUEL!!!! look for it! It's called _Kanben-Yumemiru_, and it's gonna be cooli~ go to mah profile for the description!!**

**Reviewz****:**

**_MarikzAngel_****_:__ okay, NOW it's over…. EPILOGUE! The reason these last chaps went up so fast was cuz I already had them typed and I HAD to get them up!!  
**YumeTakato**_****: that was from another fic of mine I was reading at the time, so I was like "why not stick that random quote down there anywayz?" it was from a chap of a Pokemon fic I wrote loooooong time ago… it was weird cuz the same, erm, "activitites" were going on as in chap 19… *^_^* and the pokemon are like hanging out in another room and the door magically locked and their all talking about A&M their erm SEX yea and then Totodile randomly goes and says that line. It was sooooo funny! Hmm, maybe he does… I mean, the sequel is based around his SON, correct???....  
**Yugiohchix2008:** YAMI THE PLAYER… WOO…^^  
**YoSta******: I missed you, dude! Glad you liked my lil plot thingy! WEEEEEE~EEEEE-**

**TATA!!!!**

**Yours truly, Shibby-One**

**^^**


End file.
